Shin megami tensei DxD
by L33t Horo
Summary: Issei Hyoudou was transported to Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and 10 years later he saves the world... he was given the option to go back and does so... however he returns exactly the same time he dissapeared and at the same age. Watch him change the world once more
1. Chapter 1

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

A Shin megami tensei IV x Highschool DxD crossover.

Chapter 1: Spirited away.

It was a normal morning for the Hyoudou family, Issei (age 8) and his mother and mother were having breakfast that morning. They had decided to go shopping later that day to a new store that opened on the mall and thus they left in their car after the chores were done.

On the Mall Issei got distracted by a stuffed toy he saw on a display and let go of his parents hands.

He then went into the shop itself, he looked at the plush toy and held it against him.

"I see you are quite taken by it boy" a voice said.

Issei turned around and saw a man in a red suit, he looked impeccable, save for him being in a rather futuristic looking wheelchair.

"Are you lost?" the man asked.

Issei teared up as he realized that he had indeed gotten separated from his family.

The man got closer to the boy "Do you now your parents number?" the man asked.

Issei shook his head in negative.

"My name is Stephen… let me help you find your parents" he said as he wheeled besides Issei.

Little did Issei know that this meeting would change his life.

After a while of looking around he was able to find his parents.

They apologized to Stephen about the trouble.

Stephen assured them that it was okay. He patted Issei's head.

"Here… take this, is a good luck charm to protect you, I think you deserve it for being brave" he said as he pulled a small gauntlet and gave it to Issei.

"Wow! It looks kick-ass!" Issei said as he put it on and adjusted it with the help of his parents.

"Thank you so much onii-san" Issei said with a smile full of delight.

His parents were worried about this but Stephen assured them it was alright and it was done from his own volition.

"This trinket will help you out someday… all you need to do is continue forward" Stephen said. "Your decisions will one day change the world" he said as he turned around and left.

They went back home.

After the ordeal Issei looked at his gauntlet.

"This is so cool… it looks very real" Issei said as he fiddled with it.

"Hey… wait… is cold to the touch… this isn't a toy is it? Is made of real metal.

As he fiddled with it a part of the top of the gauntlet open up to show a screen.

In it was apps that he never heard of, one of the apps was named "transport".

In his curiosity he pressed it.

Issei begun to glow as a voice spoke from the gauntlet "Now transporting to Mikado"

It was then when Issei had vanished from his home.

It was then when Issei would find himself in a new world. Unable to comprehend what was going on he begun to worry and begun to cry… thankfully he was found by a kind nun and took him into the convent… where they took care of him.

 **10 years later.**

It was over… everything was over… his long journey had come to an end. It had been 10 long years but he had done what people thought impossible.

He had saved both Mikado and Tokyo.

Issei looked at her… his most trusted companion, the girl he had begun to love…

"I have to go back now… it has been a short time… but thank you for your friendship and love… take care of the 2 idiots for me… please?" Issei said with a kind but sad smile.

The girl begun to cry.

"No… don't cry… it doesn't suit a strong and beautiful woman like you" Issei said as he lifted her chin and wiped her tears away.

"You idiot… making me feel like this and then leaving me… us" She said as she begun to pound his chest as she cried more.

"I am sorry… but I am not from here… I need to go back… my family… they must be worried about me… and Isabeau… don't cry… be the strong, beautiful and kind woman I know you are… I think this is it… protect Tokyo and Mikado for me" Issei said.

A portal opened behind him.

"Good bye… and I love" Issei said as he walked into the portal.

This had been the deal… once he defeated Merkabah and Lucifer, both of them defeated they used the Yamato Reactor to create the portal behind him… by using the coordinates stored in his gauntlet.

"Ready Burroughs?" Issei asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Burrough asked.

Issei grinned. "I guess not"

And so he begun to walk towards the portal.

"Issei… I love you" she said.

He turned around.

"I know…"

With that he fell backwards into the void.

"I will never forget you!" she cried as she smiled waving him goodbye.

As Issei was falling on the void he had so many thoughts… how would his parents react after finding him after so many years? How much had things changed in his abscesses? How would be even speak to them after being away for so long?

He then crashed into the ground.

"Gugh! Damn that hurt!' Issei yelled.

He opened his eyes and saw a kid in front of him.

He blinked.

The kid blinked in unison.

It took him 3 minutes to realize that he had been staring at a mirror.

"WHAT?!" he internally shouted in shock.

He looked at his gauntlet and checked the date and time.

It was the day after when he went to sleep after that trip.

He begun to chuckle… all his fears and worries vanished.

He didn't understood WHAT had happened, but it didn't matter... he was back and his parents where none the wise of his adventure.

This time… he would live a normal quite life, no more demons or fights to the death.

He walked around the house a bit… a bit unfamiliar with it after being gone for so long, he went to the bathroom to clean up.

 **7 years later**

Issei Hyoudou had made it.. he entered into the exclusive school thanks to his hard work! This school was so exclusive that people who entered it had basically an assured place on many prestige us universities… it also helped that it was full of cute girls. It was his second year now.

Issei was walking around campus talking and interacting his his fellow classmates as he walked by the old school building.

He then felt someone looking at him and turned around.

Red.

It was a deep color red that it had… her hair long and silky, her eyes like jewels… one of the 2 onee-samas of the school.

Rias Gremory.

I looked at her for a scant few seconds and then turned around to leave.

 **Old school building**

"Someone caught your eye… Buchou?" a voice asked.

A voluptuous young woman stepped forth, her long hair tied in a pony tail, she had the airs of a true Yamato Nadeshiko.

"That boy… I might be mistaken… but.." Rias said.

"Issei Hyoudou, is it…? Interesting" she said with a kind smile.

 **School**

It had been a busy day, Issei was talking to a few people of the kendo club who were constantly trying to have him join them, but with no success.

While he liked to, all his techniques were oriented to kill not as sport.

"Hey Issei… what's with that gauntlet? Don't tell me you got that chunbon- what you may call it… do you? " asked a friend.

"No… nothing like that… is a memento of sorts, besides… doesn't it look cool?" Issei said with a grin.

His buddies just shrugged.

While he was very amicable he had a bit of a problem… he didn't have a girlfriend.

Most girls would have loved to ask him out, but due to his personality… it was hard to get a read on him, and thus the girls didn't want to "Step on a landmine" and make fools of themselves.

In the school both Issei and Kiba shared the top place of the school's hottest.

Issei sighed once again as he went to his locker to change into his outdoor shoes when he saw it.

It was a pink envelope with a heart sticker holding it close, it had a slight scent of perfume in it.

Issei blinked… it couldn't be… right?

He opppened and read the contents of the letter not once… not twice, but trice.

 **Main gate**

There was a young looking girl, she had long black hair and deep purple eyes she smiled as she saw Issei walk by.

"I am Amano Yuma, do you want to go out with me?" she asked.

Issei agreed, he had no reason not to and it would be fun.

It was Saturday noon and Issei arrived 30 minutes before. It wouldn't do to keep a lady waiting.

She arrived a few minutes after and apologized for making him wait.

"If you came late because you wanted to look your best who am I to be angry at that, you look really beautifu" Issei said.

Yuma was taken back by his sincere and honest reply.

"Say… Issei-kun, what's that on your arm?" Yuuma asked.

"This old thing? It was a gift that I got when I was 8… I never take it off… is a precious memento of mine" Issei said.

Yuma accepted this and moved on, they went to a mall, then to an arcade where they had fun playing a lot of games and he even won her a stuffed animal from a claw game.

They spend their time sincerity enjoying their time and then they decided to go for something to eat. She wanted a crepe and thus went to a nearby park that had the best crepe stand around.

As they walked Issei asked if Yuma could hold ahead and order for him as he went to take care of nature's call.

After going to the bahroom and washing hi hands he saw a cute cosplay in girl handing out a weird panphlet.

"Take one please" she said giving him the item.

Issei accepted it and put it in his pocket, he would look at it later.

Issei apologized to Yuma for making her wait and begun to eat.

They had a great time.

The sun begun to set, the sky was now the color of orange, late in the afternoon… time went by and begun to grow dark.

Yuma stood up where tha fountain was and smiled at Issei.

"Thank you… I had a wonderful time" she said as she twirled around and landed in front of him… face face close to his. He blushed… her scent was mildly intoxicating and he could see she was a beautiful girl.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Bell's begun to ring in his head.

 **Danger**

Issei nodded.

"Can you please… **die for me**?" she said.

" _Alice?_ " Issei tought as he jumped back to avoid implement.

"Oh? Not bad… to think you could dodge an attack as that from such short a distance. They where correct to label you a threat" she said as she begun to change.

Her body grew tale and 2 wings of color of black erupted from her back.

Issei was worried… did they know? About his time as a Samurai in Mikado?

"If you wish to complain blame that God of yours for giving you a Sacred gear" Yuma said.

"Sacred...what?" Issei asked.

Another attack.

A spear of light embedded itself were scant seconds Issei was.

"Burrough, sword!" Issei said.

He didn't have time to equip any armor or ranged weapons, he had nor ha he expected to be attacked by this... whatever she is.

He used his original weapon… the samurai sword.

It was the weakest sword he had, but it would do.

"Tetrakarn" Issei said.

A sphere enveloped him and then disappeared.

"Die!" She said.

Issei rushed towards her.

"Fatal strike!" Issei yelled as his blade shone in a golden light.

The spear was gonna skewer him, it was going directly to his face, she could see it in her mind's eye, the look of pain and suffering as life extinguished from him.

She then felt pain.

Blood.. it was her blood.

She was bleeding.

"Interesting… what kind of creature are you? Burrough… analyze" Issei said.

"Scan complete, Classification: Fallen Angel (Datenshin) Raynare… she seems to be more of a Mook character, even with the blade you have you should be able to finish her off" The gauntlet said.

"M….Mook character?! How dare you! Gugh" she yelled as her injuries caught up with her.

As crazy as it sounded, his attack nearly killed her.

And that was his weakest weapon? And what was that voice from his gauntlet? Was that his Sacred Gear? No… it made no sense, he said it was a gift from someone.

"You bastard… I will remember this humiliation" she said as she took into the skies holding her wound close.

"Damn… that was close!" Issei said.

He fell to the floor, after many years of peace he had rusted somewhat.

He sighed, he would have to equip his old armor… wait… would it even fit him?

"Your armor would indeed fit you, do not worry about that" Burroughs said, "That being said, I noticed some particular elements in your school… there are beings classified as 'Devils' in your school please be careful on what type of equipment you use as it could make then wary of you"

Yeah… Lucifer armor would make them wary.

Rias Gremory… Gremory...

The name of one of the Devil's in the Ars Goetica.

He decided to equip Fantasia and Trumpeter Melody for the time being.

He walked back home… when suddenly he stopped.

"Burrough… dono still access to my team and the compendium?" Issei asked.

"All functions have been enabled, you have nothing to worry" Burrough answered.

Issei nodded as he walked back home.

He felt a bit sad that his date had ended so badly… it seems he had bad luck with woman.

The only woman he ever had something romantic with… Isabeau.

Just remembering her made his heart ache.

"Master Issei, I believe lady Isabeau would have liked for you to move on." Burrough said.

"I know…" Issei said as he continued his walk home.

 **Elsewhere: old school building**

"Something is wrong… why is there no reaction?" Rias asked.

"could it be…?" the other girl said.

"I don't want to think so… but it very well be the case… Akeno… please make arrangements for the family, damn it… I didn't want things to end this way" Rias said as she gritted her teeth in anger at what had transpired… a innocent human has died due to her lack of forethought and planning.

"No… forget that Akeno… I will do so myself… his death was my fault and thus my burden to bear" Rias said.

"Buchou…" Akeno said worried.

Rias rose from her seat and walked out looking somber.

She then made a long walk to Issei home to explain what happened and then delete the memories of him from them to spare them the pain of losing a son.

She walked until she reached his house, thankfully she had managed to find his address thanks to her information network.

He then pressed the doorbell.

*Ding dong*

"Coming!" a voice called out.

Rias nearly fainted we she saw who answered the door.

"Hy...Hyoudou-san?!" Rias said in shock.

"R… Rias-senpai?! W-what are you doing here?! Oh… sorry I sounded rude right now,forgive me… would you like to come in? It's a bit cold, I will make some tea and bring some cookies" Issei said.

And so, Rias was in a rather awkward situation she found herself in.

Issei came back with the tea and cookies and sat down.

"I am surprised to see you here Rias-senpai, can I help you with something?" Issei asked.

"Ah… no… I was wondering what's going on, I wanted to talk to you but you were always so distant, you are a hard person to get a read of" Rias said.

"Am I really? I would have thought that a descendant of the Duke of Hell would have a better time to understand a mere human" Issei said.

"Yes, I know what you mean… still you… wait… what did you say?" Rias said in shock.

"You ARE Rias Gremory...right? From the Devil Gremory one of the dukes of Hell?" Issei asked.

"Wait… you know of the supernatural?! But… I didn't have any information of that of you!" Rias said.

"info… what?" Issei said.

"I heard that a fallen angel had gotten interested in you… how did you manage to get away? Did you use a Sacred Gear?" she asked.

"Sacred Gear… what is that?" Issei asked.

"Wait… you mean to tell me you managed to get away?" Rias asked.

"Uhmm… you could say that" Issei said avoiding to say he actually nearly killed her in one hit.

"You must be very talented… since you know what I am I propose you the following: Would you like to join my peerage?" Rias asked.

"What is a peerage? Issei said.

"Well a peerage is a group of a Devil, I am the leader of my own peerage, I would like to extend an invitation" Rias said with a smirk.

She adjusted herself in her seat in order to make her bust more pronounced and entice him.

"and how would I join?" he asked.

"You would be converted into our kind so you may serve under me" Rias said.

Issei sighed.

"I my sorry Rias-senpai… I cannot do so, I cannot discard my humanity… I made a promise and I wish to keep it, so sorry about that but I must decline" Issei said politely.

Rias took a bite from the cookie and was delighted, they were better than Akeno's! Koneko would love this.

The tea was also superb… she couldn't quite put what kind of tea it was.

Unknown to her it was a special tea from Makai that Issei had brought.

After the snacks and tea was taken she apologized for the trouble.

"Had I been fat enough to act… this fight wouldn't had happened" Rias said.

"Rias-senpai… while I will not discard my humanity… may I be allowed to be part of your club?" Issei asked.

"Uh?" Rias was taken back

"Yes… I mean you are the president of the Occult Research Club, right? May I be part of it? I would like to learn more about the secret part of the world" Issei said.

To be honest, Issei just wanted to learn about the creatures that lived in his world.

Rias crossed her legs and begun to think about this.

Normally only peerage members could enter her club, many students wanted to join only to be close to the great onee-samas… so she had this rule.

However, Issei had sincerely wanted to join and wanted to learn about the moonlit world better seeing as he was attacked by a fallen angel.

After thinking a bit she decided to accept him.

"Just do me one small favor" she said as she got closer to his face and smiled.

"call me Rias, Ok?" she said.

"Very well… then call me Issei then" Issei said.

"I will send someone to pick you up, ok? See you tomorrow" she said with a smile as se left his home.

"Well master, aren't you popular" Burrough said sarcastically.

Issei blushed "S-shut up" Issei said as he took the dirty cups to the sink and washed them.

It was an odd day for him.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

Author notes: to all my readers, thank you for the kind words, this note is to tell you all how much I appreciate each and everyone one of you as well as inform you about the problems I have, you see, currently I have no computer to type the stories… all I am writing is done on a galaxy s5 smartphone so errors are bound to happen, so please take that into consideration. Thank you.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Peerage

It was morning, so there was one thing to do.

He immediately spotted them… the perverted duo who were much to engrossed on peeking the girls changing into the hakama for their kendo practice.

He took aim and…

"mazio"

An electric current flee from his hands and reached the pervs shocking then fiercely. The girls, hearing the scream, rushed out to find both of them leaning against the wall… a slight smell of burned hair could be felt in the air.

"You do realize that you two will get no sympathy… right?" a club member said with a sweet smile as she distributed among her peers a boken and shinais.

They would normally had tried to run, as one of them was a track star back in middle school, however the electric shock had ruined his nervous system temporarily and thus was paralyzed, unable to take an action.

"It was nice knowing you buddy" said one

The other one shed tears… accepting the inevitable.

"ENEMY OF WOMEN!"

 **Crack**

Issei then left the area, feeling self satisfied, while a bit of a perv he would never break a woman's privacy and trust like that… no if he wanted to do so he would charm them with his personality and attitude.

Surprisingly enough Issei shared the number 1 spot of the school on grades along with someone else.

Sona Shitori.

Both of them had a friendly rivalry going on as they both tried to outdo the other.

They also had a weekly chess match and they played as they talked about what was going in school. He also served as a soundboard for her, as she sometimes spoke to him candidly about certain things she just didn't want to share with her group.

Issei sighed… another defeat.

The score so far was 35/40 to Souna's advantage.

"You are not bad Hyudou-san" she said with a smile, "It's not often I find myself so desperate and cornered before, you are a good player"

"as well as you, Kaichou… then again Kaichou wouldn't be Kaichou if she wasn't, now would she… I guess that's the reason I admire you so, you are very smart and dedicated… someone to aspired to become" Issei said earnestly.

Souna looked to the side as her face turned red.

"Thank you for the match Kaichou, it was fun… hope we can have another match soon" Issei said as he left.

She smiled as he closed the door.

"I wouldn't mind having him in my peerage" she said.

Anyways Issei heard the warning Bell ring and dashed to his classroom.

Classes went as usual, and Issei was bored, as much of what he was taking was taught to him in Mikado.

Time went on and soon enough Lunch came.

The door of his class opened and people turned to see one of the academies prince.

"Ah… Hyoudou-san, I came to escort you to Buchou's" Kiba Yuuto said.

The girls squelched in delight imagining a BL scene between the two of them.

Issei followed him and reached their destination, the old school house.

"We are coming in" Kiba said.

Issei was taken back, the room was very nicely decorated.

"thank you for coming Isse, all of you I want to present you our newest member of the Occult Research Club, Issei Hyoudou" she said.

"Please take care of me" Issei said with a slight bow.

"hahahaha…no need to be so formal, we are on the same grade after all" Kiba said.

"Ara ara… such a gentleman" a female voice said.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a Yamato Nadeshiko pushing a cart with pastries and the like.

"Ah Akeno… perfect timing! Meet our newest member" Rias said with a smile.

"Ara ara… another kouhai, and is a cute one too,please to meet you, I am Akeno Himejima, nice to meet you" she said as she pressed her breasts together to entice him.

Issei took it on stride and ignored her attempts.

"So Buchou… what piece is he?" Kiba asked, interested.

After all she needed all the pieces she could get.

"Ah no, you are mistaken in that account, he is a member of the ORC, but that does not mean he is a Devil, he is here because I scouted him and he is aware of the supernatural, not to mention he fought off a fallen angel" She said.

"Ara ara, that is impressive, Issei-kun… did you make that fallen suffer?" she asked with a sweet smile.

That question did not go with that smile.

"But Buchou… don't you need more pieces? Otherwise…" Akeno said.

"He wanted to join… also it would be nice to have someone like him here… as well as a way to help him learn the ropes and help him survive, he was attacked by a fallen angel due to them detecting a Sacred Gear on him" Rias said.

"Sacred Gear, what is it?" Issei asked.

"Sacred Gear… are items bestowed to humans by God, many of them had use on normal society but certain ones can be used for combat… since you have one it will be important for you to learn how to call it forth and be able to use it" Rias said.

"Oh… ok… and how do I call it forth?" Issei asked.

"In order to call your Sacred Gear you have to have an image of the strongest thing in your imagination and push it forth" Akeno said.

"Is that all? Okay" Issei said as he concentrated.

A demon…. The strongest of them all… Power Incarnate, a demon so strong it took all available demons at his disposal to fight him, and it still was a close one.

The demon of demons.

Satan.

He imagined his power, his strength, the sheer awe inspiring power and put it in his hand.

He felt something in his hand and looked.

His arm was being surrounded by a new gauntlet, it was draconic in design and a deep crimson color.

It formed around his COMP and settled nicely, it had no weight at all, like it was a part of him.

"Incredible… to think you would have one of the 13…" Rias said in awe.

"what is it? What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"She means one of the 13 Longinus Sacred Gears, judging by the looks of it, it seems to be the Dragon Booster." Akeno said.

"So… what does it do?" Issei asked.

"You see, Dragon Booster has the ability to double your power… every 10 seconds" Kiba explained.

A pin could be heard over the powerful silence.

 **Inner monolog**

" _W-w-wait… wait a minute if it doubles my power that means if it doubles the first time it means by 2 and the second time it doubles the already doubled power by 2 and so on?! What kind of broken shit is this?! Where was this thing when I was in Mikado?! Damn it! This is sooooooo stupid aaarg!_ "

 **End**

Issei had a complete poker face that would make even a certain underclassmen jealous.

"Anyways, that's basically it… any more questions?" Rias asked.

"No, I am good" Issei said.

"Good… since you are a member of the ORC I thought it would be good to give you an assignment, normally j would give it to a Devil but you will do and will be rewarded for your efforts, here" Rias said as she handed him a large box.

Issei opened the box to find a bunch of pamphlets.

"Issei need you to distribute them among the people, those are wish contracts… you see we demons gain prestige by making contracts with humans for their wishes and then receive payment" Rias explained.

"And by payment you mean…" Issei asked a bit worried.

"Fufufufu…. Not at all, we receive is money or objects, soul have gone out of fashion a long time ago"Akeno said delicately.

"Before that, Issei-kun (may I call you Issei-kun?) Would you mind having a spar with me? I wish to see your strength that enabled you to fight a fallen as a human" Kiba said.

Issei thought about the pros and cons and decided to go with it, he could change his battle style at a whim.

He put on a Null Physical armor and went to the back of the old school building, a barrier was erected.

With a flick of the wrist a sword appeared in his hands.

"Interesting… you know magic?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but I am more of a front line fighter more than anything else" Issei said as he took a stance.

A sword appeared on Kiba's hands.

"Dual user… I see, this might be interesting" Issei said.

Issei charged.

Swords clashed

Ping ping ping

The sound of blade clashing against blade, the speed of the interchange of the blades creating sparks.

"Amazing, he can keep up with Kiba" Rias said in awe.

Issei dodged a slash at his head and blocked one at his chest.

"Impressive you are very good at this, how long had your practiced to get this good?" Kiba asked as they continued their exchange of attack and defense every second.

However something had to give.

Issei was unwilling to use any of his techniques as they were only used to kill.

Then, due to him regressing to a younger body that did not have all his strength of his 18 year old self, moved a bit slower than he would have.

Blood.

I see… this is a far as I can go without magic or skills.

Both Kiba and Issei had a small cut on their cheeks, Issei on the left and Kiba on the right.

"Not bad at all… and without [Boosting], that is…. You will be a strong user of the [Boosted Gear]" Kiba said as he cleaned the small trail of blood.

"No, rather this exchange was rather informative in more ways than one" Issei said.

"thank you for the spar" Kiba said with a slight bow.

Putting a small bandage on.

He decided to go on to the park to distribute the leaflets around.

It was boring but it was a club activity, he thought of this as an exchange, while boring it was fit, he did obtain a nice item out of it.

[Boosted Gear], the crimson emperor.

" _so this is the reason why I was attacked… interesting_ " Issei thought to himself.

" _ **Not nearly as interesting as you… partner**_ " a voice called out.

Issei turned around to look for the source of it.

"Burroughs, scan the area… show me any non human entities around the area" Issei said.

" _ **Oh? You won't be able to find me… or rather that is to say, why don't you look at your left arm**_ " the voice said.

He looked at the Boosted Gear that enveloped his COMP.

"Wait… you mean"

" _ **That's right… I am the soul imprisoned within the crimson gauntlet… I am Ddraig, the crimson dragon Emperor**_ " the voice said

"Ddraig… crimson dragon emperor… I see… so he power of this is" Issei said.

" _ **Yes… the power you are using is mine, you are now my wielder so do me a favor… turn back to how you were… in that distant land**_ " Ddraig said.

" _ **I would like my wielder to be strong… the strongest of them all… you have the potential to surpass the [old you] from back then, you have the potential to become the greatest of all my wielder…. Past or future… to think my partner had that kind of life, very sneaky to hide such adventures and power**_ " Ddraig said.

"Please take care of me" Issei said.

" _ **so well mannered… I approve! Work hard to master my power**_ " he said as the crimson gauntlet vanished.

He sighed, things were more simple in Mikado.

 **The next day**

Classes were over and had some time to kill and decided to go for a walk.

He sighed as he looked at the fountain he was nearly killed in.

Walking about absorbed in his own tough he bumped into someone by accident.

"Gya!" a girlish voice sounded out.

"Muuu…. Why am I so clumsy" the voice said.

Issei rose his eyes.

A blonde girl with nun garments was splayed on the floor, wait here was something soft on his hand.

He looked at his hand.

The girl blinked as she realized why the boy in front of her.

There were her pristine white panties on his hand when he fell to the ground.

Issei blushed and helped the nun up and helped her pick her clothes and put them on her bag.

"I am sorry about that, it was my carelessness" Issei apologized.

"No… it was because I was not paying attention" the nun apologized.

"Then how about this" Issei said "how about we were both in the wrong?"

The young nun blushed.

"I am sorry…" she said.

"do you need help? You seem lost" Issei asked.

"Yes… I am looking for the church, can you help me?"

"of course… there is a church that is close by… would you mind if I accompanied you?" Issei said.

just then… a growl could be heard.

The young nun blushed fiercely. Looking the other way, embarrassed by what happened.

"Let me treat you something to eat… from the sound of a tiger I heard you must be famished" Issei said with a playful smirk.

"Mooh… don't tease me" she said piteously.

They entered a McRonald's and Issei ordered a couple of hamburgers.

When he came back with the orders he was surprised that she didn't know how to open the wrapping or how to eat the hamburger.

She saw how Isse did it and followed suit, but not before cleaning her hands with Holy water and giving thanks to God.

And then Issei blushed " _she is just too adorable… how she eats I mean_ " Issei thought.

After eating they passed by an arcade and the nun looked at the plush toy in it longingly manner.

Issei noticed this and got a couple tokens.

" _Let's see if my luck is still the same_ " Issei thought as he placed the token.

It took him 4 tries buy got her the plush toy.

She was delighted with it.

They went to the park as they walked towards the church.

As they walked about a small kid was crying in pain… he had fallen down and scraped his knee.

Asia walked up to him and kneed down, then a green light appeared and his injury disappeared.

" _Is that…_ "

" _ **It is as you think… she posses a Sacred Gear and by the looks of it… one that suits her gentle personality**_ " Ddraig said.

" so you have a Sacred Gear" Issei said shocking the nun.

"Ah… you know about them, sorry I did not mean to do so… is just" she said.

"I understand… regular people shouldn't know about these things" Issei said.

The kid thanked the nun as he ran away smiling "Thank you onee-chan" he said.

"That power… it suits a kind and gentle soul such as yours" Issei said, causing the nun to blush.

"Y… it's a power given by my Lord after all" she said.

Issei detected something in her tone of voice just then.

"We arrived… I hope you have a good time" Issei said.

"Thank you… oh… I am sorry I never asked your name" She said as she remembered the fact.

"Issei… Hyoudou Issei" he said.

"Asia Argento… thank you for your help, please do come when you have time" Asia said with a smile as she waved him away.

As Issei left someone appeared behind Asia.

"Thank you for coming… we will take care of you" Raynare said with a cruel smile.

 **Issei's home**

Issei fiddled with his COMP gauntlet looking for something

" _I hope I still got a few of them_ " Issei thought as he looked at his digital inventory.

" _ **What are you looking for… partner?**_ "

"found it… this should help speed my development along" Issei said as he made incense sticks appear.

He put them on the burner and lit them.

" _ **Uh? Interesting… partner what are those things… I sense something in them**_ "

"You will see in the morning" Issei said.

 **Morning**

Issei dashes at full speed.

It was not due to being late but because he wanted to test something.

He ran swiftly and dodged many obstacles.

" _ **I see… so the incense had that kind of properties**_ " Ddraig said.

Issei's strength and dexterity had increased substantially.

"Still this is just a booster… is not a replacement for actual training, just a bit of a short cut" Issei said nodding sagely.

He arrived at the school's gate and found his chess partner there with her usual stern face.

"Good morning Kaichou, you seem well today, please keep up your hard work" Iseei said as he passed by.

Not far away a certain male student named Genshirou Saji was gnashing his teeth at Issei " _how dare him be so formal with Souna Kaichou_ "

He arrived to his class and sat down, since it was still early he fiddled with his COMP to see the Demon Compendium.

All the demons he had befriended via negotiation still were registered and the amount of macca was unreal, so he could call forth the highest tiered demons many times over without worry from the compendium to his active roster.

Time passed by and classes started.

 **Lunch time**

Issei took his bentou and went to the old school building and opened the door to let himself in. To be honest he had decided to eat here as it was quite and cool, people wouldn't bother him in here and the ones that used the club didn't allow outsiders in so it was a perfect place for him to enjoy his bentou.

The door opened again to reveal Kiba and Akeno coming in.

"Ah, hello Issei" Kiba greeted him with a smile.

"Good day Issei-kun, enjoying your lunch?" Akeno asked.

"Good day to you both… and yes I am… actually to be honest I am waiting for school to be over… I am meeting someone later today" Issei said.

"Someone you say… ahhh…. Could it be your lover? My you sure move fast" Akeno teased.

"Nothing like that Akeno-senpai, just a girl that was looking directions for the old church, he was new in the country, she couldn't speak Japanese that way and so I helped her and we became friends… she was a rather young nun that girl" Issei said.

Kiba and Akeno looked to the side.

"Issei… well since you are not a Devil is okay but be careful, the church don't like people who are associated with Devils or other pagan religions, I thought I should warn you" Kiba said.

"I see… but from what I could tell from her personality she doesn't strike me the type to do so" Issei said.

 **After school**

Issei was about to leave when suddenly Rias came up to him.

"Issei, can you please help me out with something?" Rias asked.

"sure… as long as it's not too troublesome" he said.

"Very well, we had a client call us but for some reason who are unable to teleport to his side, would you be kind enough to tell him if we could reschedule?" Rias asked.

Issei sighed but the request was easy enough, besides the place was on the way home according to the address Rias gave him.

He went to knock the door.

It was unlocked.

That's when he sensed it.

Blood...

So much blood.

He materialized his sword and gun and stalked careful around.

He then found it… a bloody corpse crucified upside down with its head cut off.

"You certainly have bad tastes" Isse said as he blocked a strike to his neck..

"Oh? You are not dead? Not bad…. Not bad at all, but you see that man died because he was a sinner, he had to be punished… consorting with Devils… that deserves the death sentence doesn't it? Kyahahahahha, so who are you? You don't seem like as Devil… are you perhaps a Devil worshiper? Are you? Well it doesn't matter cause I am gonna kill you right now" he said as he charged.

Ping ping ping

Issei and the white haired crazy person exchanged blows at breakneck speeds.

"Oh not bad…. Not bad at all, fighting this hard and not showing an ounce of blood lust… that's a waste there, let it go and get wild" the crazed killer said.

He jumped back and pulled a gun.

"Die you shitty Devil lover" he said with a manic grin.

Bang

Issei pulled his own gun and shot at the same time, however rather than shooting once he shot twice in a single action.

One bullet hit the incoming one and the one hidden on the shadow of the first graced the crazed killers face.

"I am Freed Sellzen… exorcist, how dare you?! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU TILL YOU DIE!" he said as he charged in with the single minded intent to kill.

"Yare Yare… with you being like that… how different are you from the so called evil devils" Issei said "if anything… you seem to be more Devil than human" Issei said with a smirk.

Something snapped in the exorcist's head.

" **DIE!** " he yelled as his sword of light moved at breakneck speed.

"Fatal sword" Issei called out.

Freed's sword shattered and his body was nearly sliced in half if it wasn't for him using his handgun as a impromptu shield.

"D...damn it… you fucker… you shouldn't be able to fight… the great Freed." he said as he struggled to stand up.

"Freed - san, is everything alright? I heard noises" A familiar voice called out.

She then saw it… the dead body.

"Asia? Get away is dangerous! This guy is off the kilter" Issei said.

"Damn it… you stupid woman.. get over here and heal me… this guy is a shitty Devil lover, this is how we deal with people like them, Asia" Freed said.

"Issei-san isn't like that… he is a good person" Asia said.

"Get over here or I am going to rape you in front of him" Freed said with a crazed look on his face.

Asia trembled as she saw the madness in the young priest eyed.

"Let's go Asia… there are others in coming and it wouldn't do to have a fight with them… not as things are right now" Issei said as he picked Asia up in a princess carry and dashed out the house.

"Y… you… fucking… ass...hole" Freed said as he passed out due to blood loss.

As he dashed through the streets he noticed several fallen angels converging on the house I was a scant moments ago.

"I am taking you to my home… you can lay low therefore the time being, I won't let anything happen to you" Issei said.

Asia then gripped tighter onto Issei, too afraid to let go and relieved that someone had finally came for her.

Her one desire.

Salvation.

 **Issei's house**

Thankfully his parents had left for some reason and thus had an easy time sneaking Asia in.

"Take a shower, the whole ordeal you had and what you witnessed must have been very taxing, just leave your clothes out so I can wash them" Issei said as the nun nodded.

She went in and took her clothes off delicately folding them and setting them aside.

"I will be taking your clothes, the water should be fine, since I don't have any other clothes you can use my jersey and a shirt" Issei said as he left the aforementioned clothes in place of her nun garb.

Issei then went to the laundry room and put her clothes on the wash, separating her delicate clothes from the rest.

Issei then begun to cook as it would be needed since the poor nun had to deal with a traumatic event. He decided to make something light on the stomach.

Asia came out of the shower looking adorable as the slightly baggy clothes made her look that much cuter.

After the meal Issei decided to ask her directly.

"why are you with the Fallen Angels?" Issei asked.

Asia then told him her story.

How the church discovered her gift.

How they elevated her into angels holy figure… imprisoned by their belief of her being a holy maiden… and her subsequent fall due to helping a wounded man who ended up being a Devil.

She told them about being excommunicated and branded as a witch and cast out due to her kindness.

Issei was debating on whether he should summon Lucifer and Satan on the Vatican and lay waste to Christianity.

"But...even if bad things had happened… without any of those… I wouldn't be able to meet you, even if it was painful, I am thankful to having meet you" Asia said with a smile.

It broke his heart, it really did.

This girl was a true saint, to be cast out for doing an act of kindness.

"I have to leave for school tomorrow, you can stay in my room for the time being, Don't worry about my parents… they leave the house an hour after I am gone and they come late at night" Issei said.

Sleeping arrangements would be a tad difficult.

Issei scratched his head but decided to be smart about this.

"Take the bed, I will sleep on the futon." he said as he rolled up a futon.

"No… I can't… instead how about we share the bed?" she said.

Issei blinked.

" _so bold_ "

Asia then realized what she said and began to blush.

"is okay, don't worry" Issei said.

He went to sleep after a while.

 **The next morning**

Issei woke up again and found the young nun still asleep on his bed, cuddling on his pillow.

" _too cute_ "

He changed into his school clothes and gave Asia an affectionate pat on her sleepy head.

"see you later Asia" Issei said as he left.

He arrived 40 minutes before the start of classes and true enough Souna was on the gate.

"Morning Kaichou, you look very lovely today, have a nice day" Issei said.

Souna blushed while maintaining her stoic looks and Genshirou glared daggers at Issei.

Classes went as normal and continued to be monotone.

 **Lunch time**

Issei went to the ORC to eat his lunch in peace when he saw a young looking girl inside, she was short, with white hair.

Issei was aware of who she was, the school unofficial mascot Koneko Toujou.

She was eating a bunch of sweets on her own.

She stopped eating and looked at Issei.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Issei Hyoudou… new member of the ORC" Issei said.

"You are not a Devil tough" she said.

"I said a member of the ORC not member of Rias' peerage" Issei said.

"That makes sense" she said as she decided to stop there and focus on her sweets.

Issei unpacked his lunch and begun to eat.

"Issei-senpai…" Koneko said.

"Yes?" Issei said.

"You have a girls hair clinging on your clothes" she pointed out.

"Is that so? Thanks for the warning" Issei said as he pulled the hair off his blazer.

It was Asia's hair.

"Oh my… it seems someone is popular" Rias said teasingly as she had arrived a few seconds before and saw this.

"Rias, hello welcome" Issei greeted.

Rias smiled and also greeted Koneko.

"So… wanna explain about the hair?" she said with a playful smirk.

"Is a girl I helped out of a sticky situation… you may not be aware but the favor you asked me for turned bad… there was a crazy exorcist who killed I our client" Issei said making Rias recoil in shock.

"I am sorry… I didn't know" Rias said.

" I am aware of this, what I was explaining is that the girl was being forced to obey… the crazy priest threatened to rape her in front of me if she didn't comply" Issei said with disgust.

"I sincerely hope you gave him a good beat down?" she asked.

"It was… he was pretty good too tough" Issei said.

"So this girl…" Rias said.

"Yes... she is staying in my house for the time being" Issei said.

"Is that girl the nun from last time?" she asked.

"Yes she is" Issei clarified.

Rias sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I am… I wouldn't leave someone who needs help alone after all" Issei said.

Rias sighed "Very well… please don't do anything crazy tough" she said.

"We'll see" Issei said as he left the room after finishing his meal.

He decided to nip this problem away already, and this he had a plan of action.

"Burroughs, set demon Belzebu as the only demon on the active roster." Issei said.

"Yes… complying… done" Burroughs said. "any particular reason why only one demon, let alone such high tier one?" she asked.

"I am going to hunt some fallen angels" He said. "And I want to be thorough on this… I don't want a single one to flee"

"understood Master Issei" Burroughs said.

He went home and found Asia watching a children's Anime.

"Ah, Issei-kun, welcome back" she said with a smile.

"Sorry but I came here only as a stop over… I will be back in an hour or so, can you mind the house until then?" Issei asked.

"Sure… please… take care and may God bless you" she said as she did a small prayer for him.

Issei patted her head affectionately.

"I will be back" he said with a smile, and then… when he turned around he out on a deadly serious face.

Time to clean up the garbage.

It took him 10 minutes to reach the church as he had marked the place k his COMP and mapped the shortest route to it.

"Burroughs, scan for non human entities" Issei ordered.

"Scanning… oh my… there are 4 of them, please be careful" she said.

"Wait… what about human readings?" he asked.

"Uhmm… there seem to be around 40… and a single one on the entrance to the church… it seems to be that priest boy you nearly gutted,please next time finish the job properly" Burroughs admonished him.

He decided to go after the 3 fallen angels that where on the back of the church first.

"Oh? I see there is a rather brave human… or perhaps is not bravery and rather foolishness in coming here" a male voice said.

It was a dandy looking man with ad trench coat and a fedora.

Next to him was a scandalous dressed woman and next a Gothic Lolita.

The 3 of them were fallen angels.

"Yes… it is indeed foolishness… you are all so beneath me that it was foolish to even come" Issei said.

"What did you say? There is a limit to how cocky you can be… human" the male fallen angel said.

"I don't feel like wasting my time with you all… so please die swiftly and eliminate any thoughts of resistance… just roll over and allow yourselves to due to save you from. Further pain and humiliation " Issei said.

The male one dashed at Issei.

"Come my demon!' Issei called out as his gauntlet glowed.

Bzzzzt

The male fallen angel was flung to a wall, he was knocked out with one hit.

"Belzebu… kill them" Issei commanded.

It was Belzebu the king of pestilence, the Lord of flies… an ancient demon with the title of Satan… but this one was how it looked in all his grotesque glory and power.

A ball of light begun to form.

The other angels decided to run away but Belzebu was faster and unleashed his attack

"Megidolon"

It hit them… completely vaporizing any remains of the trio.

"Good… now for the crazy psycho priest" he said to himself.

He and his demon rushed in… his demon destroying the door with its body.

It didn't take long… after a few attacks of magic of Belzebu Freed laid on the floor,crushed to death by the Demon.

Issei looked at his COMP and noticed that there was a hidden passageway.

He then went down the hatch to the lower levels.

He recalled his demon as he didn't want to waste power needlessly.

He would call him again when he found that bitch of a fallen angel.

He reached the end and he saw a bunch of priests in robes and in the middle of it all was Raynare… the Fallen Angel.

"Nice to see you… Yuuma" Issei said with sarcasm.

"You!? How did you" she said in shock.

Clack clack.

On her feet laid a certain light sword and gun along with an arm.

"You know… you are really annoying, you know that?" Issei said as he walked in, much to the shock of all.

"That is…"

"You…. Whatever you planned… I am ending it right now… Axel claw" Issei said as his sword glowed in a crimson color.

All of the priest then fell to ground rendered to pieces.

"I wouldn't have cared if you left it at that… but then you had to bring psycho boy there into the mix and involve a poor girl into whatever you were scheming...let me guess… don't tell me… you wanted to somehow steal her Sacred Gear and have it as your own in order to curry some favor right?" he said.

Raynare flinched.

"Got it in one it seems… man… how cliche is that? I should kill you out of principle alone for that" Issei said with a sight.

She roared and charged towards him.

"Makaraham" he said.

She was flung to the opposite wall with the same power she used to attack him.

"After seeing all this…. All I have to say is… you are one boring person… you tried to play with me… broke my heart and wanted to kill me for no other reason than for having a power that I didn't even know I had… tell me "Yuuma" how will get out of this situation… I sincerely hope you have a smart plan" Issei said as he looked down on her.

She begun to frantically look around.

She only had one idea.

She turned to Yuuma and cried.. saying she loved him and that it was all planned by someone else.

"I see… I am so sorry" he said as he got close to her.

She smirked… she would.

Stab

"what?" Yuuma said weakly as she stared down to her chest.

There was a sword inside her.

"I am sorry that you really think I am that stupid" Issei said as he kicked her away.

"Gah… you… bastard… when the others find out about this… they will come… they will kill you" Yuuma said as she turned back to her fallen angel form.

"You mean those 3 fallen angels… the one that looked like a dandy, the sexy onee-san and the goth loli? Sorry to tell you this but… they are dead" Issei said.

"No…. You are lying… I could understand you beating all the priests, even Freed and perhaps one Fallen… but not 3 at the same time… you lie!" she said histerically.

"When did I ever said it was me alone who killed them?" Issei asked.

"Uh?" Rahnare looked at him.

"Come to serve… my demons!" Issei called out.

A single gigantic fly that held a staff with a skull… the fly was wearing a crown of sorts… but even a fallen as young as her knew who this monster was.

"no… it can't be… he died… in the civil war he was taken down by the current Belzebu! What are you playing at? stop this… this is an illusion!" she said hysterically slowly crawling back.

Belzebu then prodded her with its tongue and other appendages leaving a trail of mucus on her.

"Oh. .. oh God… oh Father… what have I unleashed upon myself?" she said as her mind broke at her current situation.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she realized her mistake… to command one of the Great Devils in its most primal state… what kind of monster did she pick a fight with?

"A… Azazel-Sama...save me" she said horror stuck.

"Goodbye Yuuma… and thank you for the fun times… I won't forget you" Issei again with a smile.

Raynare peed on herself as she begun to fall deeper into fear induced insanity and despair... Belzebu charged an attack.

"Megidolon"

The only thing left behind was a 10 feet crater.

"Well… better erase all these dead bodies… don't want the police in on this" Issei said.

Going to a tapestry he then used a fire spell "Maharagi".

The fire began to viciously devour everything in sight.

He left behind a burning church.

Unknown to him there was a Devil that had seen part of his fight… he had decided.

To get **her** this person must be dealt with.

It wouldn't do if he could not get that toy he had 'freed' from the church… after all he wanted to play with his new toy until it broke as he did with all of them… yes… that nun would be part of his collection.

After all… she was his to begin with and no shitty human would stop him.

Chapter end.

Sorry for the short chapter… I just wanted to get this out and have Raynare be killed… I wanted her to experience hopelessness and despair so deep that it it would break her mind… how was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

Author's notes: Another chapter is here… I apologize for this short chapter but in order to make up for it I managed to put a LOT of cool scenes filled with a lot of emotion and a LOT of comedic lines… hope you all enjoy

Chapter 3: the welcome wagon

The ORC were shocked when they arrived to the old abandoned church.

They gotten wind that fallen angels were residing there and they had stayed more than the 3 day leeway provided to their kind when passing enemy territory.

What shocked them tough was the sheer volume of destruction, the church was completely destroyed… a gaping perfectly circular hole was left from the lower floors towards the first floor of the church… not only that but it seemed as if it was vaporized… like someone has used something eerily similar to Baal power of destruction.

Power held by herself and, to a higher degree, her brother the Mao Lucifer.

While the attack was quite large it was not that that worried her and her devils… was worrird them was the sheer demonic power that blanketed the area.

It was as dense as her brother's.

She was shocked… did her brother or one of the Mao came here and eradicated the fallen in here?

No… it was not likely, but then who could have such a similar power signature to a Mao?

 **Issei's home**

He was up in the morning… thankfully his parents left for their job so he snuck Asia out of his room… he decided to take her out for a change of peace and get her some new clothes as her nun habit would be a bit… should be say… conspicuous when trying to pass on a devil's territory.

He woke up and got Asia to the kitchen.

"I am going to teach you how to make a bentou… we are going to make some karage" Issei said with a smirk.

Asia blinked not knowing what to do.

 **Moments later**

"You see? You have to mix the seasoning to the mix and then slather the chicken in it… afterwards you seal it with the egg yolk and whites… after that you put it on the frying pan and viola… karage" Issei said as the chicken begun to sizzle.

Asia looked in awe as the chicken she helped make was turning a crispy and golden color.

They made a small salad and some rice, due to Asia's lack of skill with chopsticks Issei brought a sport for her and took her out to the park.

"Fair word of warning Asia… this whole area is owned by devils… so to avoid confrontation don't wear you nun habit… we are going to go clothes shopping for you" Issei said.

Asia blushed "T...there is no need for that Issei-san" she said.

"Don't worry about it… you would need it sooner or later… also… because I am friends with some devils… I am going to see about having you enrolled at my school, that way you can be nearby in case you need any help and they can also make some documents for you to stay… uhmmm… now that I think about it I haven't told my parents about you as well… maybe they wouldn't mind having you as a exchange student of sorts… yeah… that would work" Issei said.

Asia was deeply touched for how thoughtful Issei was, he was considerate and kind… truly it seems the Lord has finally seen her worthy of happiness.

Little did she know that it wasn't an act of God but that of a pissed off young man with hordes of demonic beings at his beck and call.

Now, I say demonic but that word would be poorly understood… when I say demonic it encompasses anything supernatural, including angels and deities of any pantheon, the word demonic was later used to speak about the higher devils in hell… but the original words was more broad in meaning and encompassed much better, in other words God would also count as a demonic being.

Of course… such thing would make any priest pierce their ears with a blade for the blasphemy uttered.

Issei saw her pray to the Lord in thanks for this beautiful day and her fated encounter with Issei.

Issei decided to let her dream… far be it from him to destroy the sweet lie she had.

They went to a clothing shop that was popular among the girls in Issei's class and browsed through their selection.

They managed to find a few articles that looked perfect for her.

One was a pristine white sundress and Roman sandals and the other was a cream Capri pants with a blue shirt and some shoes.

They would look great on her.

After taking money out of his COMP gauntlet (thankfully the money be collected on Blasted Tokyo was useful back here) and paying for it they decided to head to the park.

They sat down and enjoyed each other's company and enjoyed the little picnic they had.

It wasn't long since someone spotted them.

"Oh? Issei-kun? Fancy meeting you here" A familiar voice called out.

It was Kiba and next to him was Koneko.

"Kiba? Koneko? What are you two doing here? Is it a job?" Issei asked.

"No… today is a day off so I am accompanying her to a special dessert buffet at a hotel, the rule is to go with a date so I offered to play the role" Kiba said chuckling awkwardly.

"are you talking about the Wilton hotel cake buffet?" Issei asked.

Even if he was a male he had wanted to go there for ages! He heard nothing but great reviews about their selection.

"Yes… I am surprised you knew about it Issei-senpai" Koneko said.

"OK… how about we make this a double date then?" Issei said with a smirk.

"What?!" The devil duo and the lone nun said in unison.

 **Wilton Hotel**

Asia and Koneko were awestruck… they had every single pastry and cake known to mankind.

"Wow… this is… is such a thing really okay for me to eat?" Asia said as she looked at the delicate and exquisitely crafted cakes in front of her.

"sure, go nuts, just remember we only have one hour so eat your fill" Issei said.

Kiba selected a few slices while Koneko basically had one of every single one.

Issei also grabbed a rather large amount, though nowhere near as large as Koneko's.

Asia picked a few slices as well and they sat down.

"H...heavenly! Is this how heaven tastes like? Asia said in awe.

Koneko had a small blush in her face, the only indicator of her delight as her face was as stony as ever.

"Indeed… the cakes are quite good" Kiba said as he nodded.

"Hey… Koneko… Calories" Issei said jokingly.

Koneko frowned and kicked him in the shin from underneath the table.

Issei stifled the urge to groan in pain as Kiba was chuckling.

"You two seem to know Issei-kun well… may I ask about it?" Asia asked.

"Ah… Yes, you see" Kiba was looking for a way to explain how they know each other without revealing the supernatural to a person who seemed to be a regular civilian.

It was going to be hard… they had nothing in commun and their friend circles where different… the only thing that tied them together was the supernatural.

"It's okay Kiba… she **knows** " Issei said.

"She… knows? Oh! I see" Kiba said realising what he had meant.

"Issei and us know each other due to an altercation that happened a while back… he was attacked by a fallen angel but he managed to fight it off so our King wanted to recruit him, he refused but was willing to have a friendly relationship with us" Kiba said.

"You said king… so I take it you all are…" she said.

"Yes, we are devils" Kiba said.

Asia was quite taken back… they did not seem as evil or perfidious in nature as she heard them be during her formative years.

"she was excommunicated… I haven taken her in… I was actually wondering if I could ask Rias a small favor" Issei said.

"that being?" Kiba asked.

"If Asia could be allowed to enter the school… not to sound mean but she is too naive of the world at large and would like her to have an education to fall back to… as well as being able to socialize and get to know people other than brainwashed puppets of the church" Issei said.

"Tell you what… you pay for us and I will do anything in my power to get it done" Kiba said with a smirk.

Issei chuckled "How devious"

"Of course… we ARE devils after all" he said with a smirk as he stretched his hand out.

Issei shook hands with the devil.

"we should hurry up… we only have 40 minutes left" Issei said.

This made Koneko startled and rushed back to the cakes as Asia wanted to try some other fancy looking cakes.

 **Later**.

Issei had to admit… it was a good day, Asia was happy, he had accomplished somewhat his need to enroll Asia into the school and have papers so she could live here… things were going great.

He was currently making his lunch for tomorrow's school day when he decided to talk to his parents about Asia.

He did not expect it to work so well.

Then again they thought she was becoming his girlfriend and wanted to live with him.

Well whatever… as long as things work out he wouldn't bother with the details.

He went to school and asked Asia to stay nearby as he went to speak with Rias… hopping this could be solved quickly.

He had, however decided to send a demon to keep an eye on his just in case… he was sure he felt something on the church before he blasted it to kingdom come.

He send his most trusted demon to keep an eye on her, the small but incredibly powerful pixie.

"I will keep her safe for you boss" Pixie said with a salute and flew towards where Asia was.

 **ORC room**

Issei was meet with Rias Gremory sitting on her desk… she was frowning, it was unlike her so Issei asked "Rias, is something the matter?"

"Issei-kun… no… just some things had happened on our territory and we are investigating, Kiba passed along your request… I see no reason to withhold education to someone who is not even an enemy… don't worry I will help you with what you need… by the way we need to introduce you to the other devils that are in control of this town, come back after classes… on the meantime tell the girl… Asia was it? Tell her to go back home… I will give you a list of things she will need to make the papers and documents necessary" Rias said.

Issei bowed "Thank you for granting this selfish request Rias"

She smiled "come now… we are friends… it is the least I could do… if it bothers you just think of it as this: a future investment. One day I will need help from you and you will pay me back like that" she said with a smile.

Issei nodded.

They both had no idea what mischief fate would bring upon their doors.

It was now lunch time and Issei managed to sneak out of campus, he then spotted Pixie flying about to mark Asia's position.

"Go rest Pixie" Issei said as he pressed the screen on his gauntlet.

Pixie waved goodbye to Issei as she dematerialized into data and was brought back into the gauntlet.

"Hey Asia, good news… I manage to enroll you in the school… you start classes with me tomorrow" Issei said with a toothy grin.

Asia gasped in awe, she would finally have a normal life… be able to make friends…

It was all possible thanks to Issei.

She wondered something tough.

Why hasn't Raynare done anything?

Where has Freed gone?

In the end she couldn't help but think on the fallen angel that took her in even if for a little while.

She wanted to enjoy this peace she had now.

And she also wanted to better understand the emotion currently beating in her heart.

Why does she feel so… safe around him?

Why is he so much in her mind?

Why her heart beats so hard when she is near him, and why her face heated up.

She smiled at him as he told them he would help her get situated in here.

Now he had to go back… so he told her to go back home, and gave her a copy of his key. They key was in a Keychain with a little mascot figure of Rachu… the same as the stuffed animal he won for her.

Asia was delighted and smiled more.

It was all he needed from her… as long as someone as pure as her can smile and enjoy herself like this...

Yes that was reward enough.

 **After class**

Issei was walking the corridors of the old school building when he heard voices on the other side.

"-What about your chances? I **know** you are lacking in firepower and manpower… you need to get any pieces you can Rias, otherwise you will be wed to that Riser" a familiar voice said.

"And I made myself clear, that boy has declined politely, I refuse to force the issue on him… it would be unbecoming of me to show such desperation… besides I still have time… just one more year" Rias said.

"Who is it? The one who said no?" the other voice asked.

"Curious?" Rias said with what could even be heard as a playful smirk on her.

"I have certain perspective people I wish to invite to my peerage, so I don't want to step into any toes if possible"

"He should be coming in… I decided to make him a honorary member to the ORC as he is aware of the supernatural and was able to survive a fallen angel attack" Rias said.

Issei decided that that would be his que.

Knock knock.

"That should be him… come in" Rias said.

Issei was startled to see Souna kaichou here along with Tsubaki fukukaichou.

"Issei...San?" she said in shock.

"Souna kaichou… Tsubaki fukukaichou… how do you do? If I am correct does this mean you also are…" Issei asked.

"Uh… Yes. .. we are indeed devils, please allow me to reintroduce myself… this time properly… I am Souna Sitri… heir of the Sitri house, I apologize for misleading you… I meant no harm in that" Souna said with what could be say what sounded both flustered and apologetic.

"So… the student counsel?" Issei asked.

"Yes… they are my peerage" she said.

"So when you invited me to join the student counsel… was it also an invitation to join your peerage?" Issei asked.

"No… in truth I wanted you in regardless of your intention of joining my peerage, you have a good reputation and do admirable work around, having you as part of the counsel would boost morale in school… it seems Rias recruited you to her group, as a matter of speaking" Souna said with a sight.

"Don't sound so disappointed… besides we still have a match on Friday… or did you forget?" Issei said with a smirk.

"Wait… you mean…?"

"Why would I stop playing with my favorite rival? It's so hard to get good opponents" Issei said with a smirk.

"Ara ara… you two sound so lovey dovey, are you perhaps a couple?" Akeno said teasingly.

"Me and Souna? I can't say I never thought of it… she is a beautiful specimen of a woman, smart and cunning… I believe any man would be lucky to be with her… so yeah, if I were looking for a partner she does come to mind as an ideal partner" Issei said as he nodded at his own words sagely.

Souna blushed furiously while maintaining her stoic face.

"ara ara… how bold" Akeno said with a smile.

"Okay… it seems as if introductions where unnecessary… you two know each other and have a… history together" Rias said.

This made Souna blush due to how it could be interpreted as.

The floor froze due to Souna losing control of her powers somewhat.

"Poor choice of words Rias" Issei said.

"anyways…. Here is the list of what needs to be done for her paperwork and legal papers… once we are done it should all be legitimized by our contacts" Rias said.

"You are talking about that transfer student?" Souna asked.

"Yes… she is my roommate" Issei said.

Something cracked in Souna.

"Wait… wait.. you two… are living together?" Souna asked.

"Yes… that is how things worked out… why is something wrong?" Issei asked.

Due to his life as an apprentice samurai he was used to living with female members so he did not see any of this as weird, hell, he even saw Issabeau naked sometimes when they were on the showers.

It seems as Souna was not a fan of having a boy and a girl who were not related under the same roof… Still Issei couldn't understand why she was so disproving.

"Anyways I have to go… got to make sure she doesn't get into any problems… I don't wanna sound mean but that girl is too naive about the world at large so she worries me" Issei said.

"Okay then… have a good day Issei" Rias said as she waved him goodbye.

Akeno looked at him as he rushed off and then looked at Souna.

"Your admirers will be disappointed when they hear you have someone in your heart already" Akeno said teasingly.

Souna just glared at her.

 **With Asia**

She knew she had to get home… but she still could not get the idea of the fallen off her head… she decided to pay a visit to the old abandoned church. It was a slight detour but it was still on the way.

She reached the place and could not help but gasp at what was in front of her.

There was untold destruction in it… there was a lot of pain embedded into the ground… pain and raw hatred.

She wanted to step in but the area was covered in a deep miasma… demonic power clung to the air, it made her fall to her knees.

She crawled back, honestly scared… who… how?

She then remembered… Issei left last night…

" _Was this… his doing?_ "

She would need to ask him… she needed to know… why?

He was nice and kind… this did not seem like something he would do… at least not without reason.

" _But this power… this is demonic in origin… Issei is human… he touched holy water and even read my bible at one point… so he is not a devil… Issei… just what are you?_ "

She walked home deep in thought.

 **Iseei house**

Issei was making a simple dish for himself and Asia, some fish and misou soup and generous serving of rice and salad.

Dinner was a quiet affair.

"Is something wrong Asia?" Issei asked.

"Issei… I want to ask you a question… so please be honest with me… is all I ask please" Asia said.

Issei blinked "Okay… shoot"

"That night… when you left… did you go to the old abandoned church?" she asked.

Issei was quiet for a while… he deliberated on how to answer her, but decided to just be truthful to her… or at least as truthful as he could without revealing about his mastery over demons.

"I went there to stop the plans of the fallen angels… I learned that they wanted you for a ritual of sorts and in my experience rituals require a sacrifice, more often than not that is a life… Raynare wanted to steal your Sacred Gear and thus effectively killing you" Issei said.

Asia gasped

"I had a bit of help from a _little_ friend… we went a bit nuts but only bad people died there… no one else" Issei said.

"I… I see… I am not happy about what you did… but… what angers me the most is you having to go so far… why? Why do it?" she asked.

Her face was contorted with anguish and pain at the deed he had done.

She truly deserved the title of Holy Maiden.

It made me hate myself when I saw her like that.. that the cause of that face was my action.

I didn't regret my actions one bit… my only regret was that it caused her to be in so much pain.

"Because… I don't want to lose people I care about anymore… I lost 2 people I cared about… and left another… not to mention… I just couldn't leave you all alone even if I wanted to… my own code wouldn't allow it" Issei said.

She gasped.

"I don't want to see such a beautiful and pure girl in pain… isn't that enough for me to want to act? Demon… human… angel… it doesn't matter who it is… if someone wants to harm someone innocent… even if it is God itself… He will find himself missing an arm" Issei said.

As he said so his COMP gauntlet let a glow… as if his demons agreed with his sentiment and expressed their approval.

Asia was crying as she flung herself towards Issei.

"You don't have to worry anymore… I will always be there to protect you" Issei said consoling the crying nun.

 **Later**

It has been over 3 hrs since the little debacle… Issei had decided not to reveal about his past and opted to just say half truths.

His 2 friends… two people he cared a lot… friends he grew with and played with… lived alongside with and trained with to become Samurai.

Law and Chaos

Two sides that could never see each other face to face.

The two almost threw the world into 2 different kinds of ends.

To be ruled by beings that only acted on absolutes… obey… no dissenting is allowed.

Or to be free… act as animals… the law of the jungle… only the fittest and strong had the right to live.

Issei looked at his hands… one second they were okay… then he blinked and saw them covered in blood… their blood.

He clenched his fists.

He had to.

Even if the act was horrible… even if he hated himself for this.

Neither Law nor Chaos… the 2 extremes would only lead to destruction.

He sighed.

Why… why wouldn't you two just see this single truth?

As much as it tore him… it deeply had wounded Issabeau as well.

They were the golden trio back then.

No… he wouldn't allow such a thing to repeat itself… people should be able to choose… that ability made us humans… human… regardless of what sort of being one was… this world had endless possibilities with devils… angels… and maybe even more… they have the ability to make this a better world.

He wanted to rest… to hang up the life of a Samurai of the kingdom of Mikado… but he couldn't.

People were suffering because beings of a higher power decided to take their right to choose.

He took a few more special incenses he had and burned them.

He need to enhance his strength and his dexterity as well as his magic power.

And thus he went to sleep.

 **The next day**

Issei had managed to get all the things needed for Asia… a few passport sized pictures (thank you digital camera and photographic paper plus printer) as well as her info for the fake papers.

After it was all secured on his bag he went to the guest room who was currently in use by Asia.

He knocked the door.

"Asia, wake up… we are going to school… we leave in 30 minutes" Issei warned.

"Uh…? What?" Asia said a bit groggily.

"30 minutes… or we will be late" Issei said.

"Eh?! Wait I am not ready yet… gyaah!" Issei heard some crashing sounds.

"I made a bentou for the both of us… just wash up and change into the uniform I left in your desk" Issei said.

More crashing sounds and the sound of struggling.

"Don't forget you bagpack." Issei reminded her from the kitchen.

Issei made some toasts with butter for Asia for her as and quick breakfast while he had a glass of orange juice and an energy bar.

Asia rushed down and looked at the kitchen table and saw the toasts.

"Let's rush out" Issei said as he and Asia ran out.

"Later mom and dad" "Later Mr and Mrs Hyoudou"

Issei and Asia, who had a piece of toast on her mouth, rushed to school.

On the gate to school it was Souna taking role of who was late or not.

"Souna kaichou! Good morning! You look well" Issei greeted.

Souna glanced to his side… it was a pretty blonde girl who looked both familiar and comfortable being near him.

"Is this the one?" Souna asked.

"Yes… I wanna thank you for your cooperation" Issei said.

Souna sighed… she had to admit the girl is pretty and had a gentle personality.

"Have a good day kaichou… I am looking forward our game tomorrow" Issei said.

Souna smiled "have a nice day you two" she sincerely said.

"Asia… you have to go to the main office, after that they will send you to the class you are supposed to go… by the way, here" Issei said as he handed her a bentou. "eat it when you have lunch… if possible go to the roof… I go there to eat there… or I will come looking for you"

Asia smiled.

 **Later in class**

"I heard we are gonna have a transfer student"

"You think is a hot girl?"

"Maybe a cute boy"

"Attention students… we have a new student joining us… please introduce yourself to the class"

Issei was not sure if this was luck or if Rias made it happen… but she was here.

"Hello everyone, my name is Asia Argento… I am from Italy… please treat me well" She said with a slight bow and a smile.

"Ah… Issei-kun! We are in the same class!" she said with glee.

Issei waved at her.

All the male students turned around.

"Hey hey hey… how do you two know each other?" One asked.

"How we know each other? Well we are living together" Asia said with a beaming smile.

All the male students turned their heads around so fast that Issei was shocked that none had broken them.

"Poor choice of words Asia" Issei muttered as he put his hand in front of his face.

"W...wait… you mean… under the same roof? Seriously?!"

"could that also mean that they sleep together?" a few other male students murmured.

"Well if anything she will be very happy" a female student said.

It was Karyuu, a perverted female classmate of Issei's, she had an interesting ability.

"Manhood calculator"

She could see one's manhood and give precise details of it such as size, girth… you name it she can know it with a glance.

She took one look at him and she said "Yup… definetly Main Character material"

Many girls begun to try to stare a hole on his pants for weeks.

Thankfully the rumor did not expand from his classroom.

"Lucky girl" muttered another female student.

"Oi Karyuu… try to keep it clean with Asia" Issei warned.

"awww… you are no fun" she pouted.

Class when as usual while he fiddled with his gauntlet.

It seemed as the money used back there had changed… Macca changed to Yen… so he was suddenly a multimillionaire.

" _Guess I can buy my parents that trip they wanted for their second honeymoon_ " Issei thought

As he continue to look what else had changed he found himself that a lot of his magic skills had been erased, he only had basic magic… that meant he had to commune with his demons or then to "Whisper" their powers to him.

 **Lunch**

Issei was going to take Asia up to the roof rather than going to the ORC when he decided against it, he wanted Asia to meet the rest of his friends on the ORC and thus took her to the old school building.

"Rias, I am coming in with a guest… hope that's cool" Issei said as he pushed the door open.

Rias was sitting behind her desk looking somewhat distraught with Akeno next to her.

Akeno took notice of Issei and company and smile and greeted them cordially as ever.

"Akeno… is something the matter? Rias seem… off somehow" Issei said.

Rias blinked and regained focus.

"Oh! Issei… sorry… I didn't notice you, oh… is that her? She is so adorable!" Rias said with a smile.

Akeno looked to the side, there was something wrong in here.

But Issei did not pry… it was not his business and she would tell him if she needed help.

Or maybe it had something to do with the talk he overheard yesterday?

Should he ask?

No...he had to respect her privacy.

"we came here to have our lunch, it seems my classmates are a **bit** over enthusiastic over having a new student" Issei said.

"Sure, please make you serves comfortable, in fact you mind if we join you?" Rias asked as Akeno and herself took their own bentous.

The atmosphere was tense… it seemed as Rias wanted to say something but held herself back and Akeno was trying to find a way to push her to do so but was unable to find a way to do so without Issei understanding.

Still it was nice… having lunch with friends.

"I seem to have been taught wrong about you…" Asia spoke up

Rias and Akeno looked at her.

"Back in the church they taught us that devils are evil and sinful creatures… that had no compassion and the like… but I seems they are wrong... even if you are devils… just like Kiba-san and Koneko-san… if devils are like how you are… I can't reconcile the two opposing images… in the end… I can't see you as enemies… perhaps… we could be friends?" Asia asked.

The two girls blinked in surprise.

"Well let me set you straight… you see as with any race, we devils are diverse… we have good ones… we have bad ones… and we have evil ones, just like with fallen angels and humans and maybe any other possible supernatural race… in the end is the discriminatory teachings of the church that branded all devils and fallen as evil, because in the end they have a **need** to have an evil to rally against… but to get to the point… no, I have no problems about being friends" Rias said with a smile.

"Neither do I… it wouldn't do if I don't care for my cute kouhai now don't I?" Akeno said.

Asia was beeping with unbridled happiness.

And Issei was happy for her.

But why was Rias so distraught?

He would find his answer later that night.

 **Issei's home night time**

Asia had taken her bath and Issei had as well, he said goodnight to Asia and prepared himself for bed.

He changed into his PJ and then took a look at himself on the mirror in his dresser.

"My hair is getting long… maybe I should tie my hair like I did in Mikado?" he said to himself.

He decided to try that tomorrow.

He switched off the lights and prepared himself for sleep when suddenly a magical sigil appeared on the floor.

"What the?!" Issei said as he prepared himself to attack.

From the circle came Rias.

"Rias? Is a little late for a visit isn't it?" Issei asked rhetorically.

"Issei… please take my virginity" she said.

If you could see inside Issei's mind right now this statement had the same effect as a 16 way collision of cars… and then a train cane and crashed that… and then said disaster catching on fire.

The gears in his mind stopped working.

Rias begun to undress in front of him and he noticed…

Rias was beautiful.

Her hair had an allure that he couldn't put into words… shinning under the pale moonlight… he swallowed hard.

Wait… waitwaitwait WAIT.

"Rias… what"

"is okay… don't worry… I also have no experience so there is nothing to feel awkward about" she said interrupting him.

Hahaha… cute… no Issei had a LOT of experience… not just with Issabeau but a LOT of cute female demons as well back when he was in Mikado and on Blasted Tokyo.

He just was not one to brag.

"Wait… no… first off… wow… I am honored but… this is not the way" Issei said as he put his hands on her shoulders, making sure to nowhere but her eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't you find me attractive?" she asked.

"I am gonna be honest here… and I am sorry if I sound crass but there is just no way else to say it, I currently have a boner that is threatening the structural integrity of my PJ pants… and also...you are in pain and you look desperate about something, I don't know why you are doing this but this is not the way to go about it Rias" Issei said as he put on her blouse on her.

"I am your friend right? Talk to me… let me help you" Issei said.

It was then when a second magic circle appeared.

From it came a maid.

"You are going so far to break your engagement? You are still the heir of the Gremory house, so please I ask you show some decorum and not give your virginity to a commoner" she said.

" _Exfucking-cuse you?!_ " Issei thought " _I beat two gods back to back… beat Lucifer himself and took on all the archangels as well so who the FUCK are you calling a communer?_ "

"I see… so you come as part of onii-sama… or as a maid of the house Gremory?" Rias asked.

"Both" she said without missing a beat.

"Analyze" Issei muttered.

He then chuckled… so that is who this maid was.

Well he would store the info for later use… like when she decided to be a bitch to him later.

"Please Lady Rias get yourself dressed" she said as she helped her get dressed back again.

"I guess I owe you an explanation… come to the ORC tomorrow… I will explain…. I am sorry" she said.

With that both maid and Rias vanished.

"Worst case of blue balls… EVER… of all time" Issei said.

Sleep would not find him that night.

 **The next morning**

He excused himself as he asked Asia to go to the ORC room without him, he explained why.

"I have my weekly match with Souna kaichou… we always do it during lunch so I won't be able to accompany you today, this will also be a great opportunity to get to know the devils and make friends" Issei said.

Asia didn't like nor being near him but accepted, after all he was someone who took his promises very seriously.

If not you could ask the Fallen Angels.

Oh wait… you can't…. They are dead.

Anyways Issei went to the student council when he saw Saji glaring at him with a lot of contempt.

Issei blinked, unsure of why of his hostility.

He came in.

"Souna… I hope you are ready" Issei said.

He put his bentou on the little side table as Souna came in with a game board.

"Let's start" she said with a smirk.

It was a fast paced game, as they only had lunch time to play and with a quick thinking the game ended once more to Souna's favor.

"You are too much… I almost had you there" Issei said.

"Yes, it was a close one" Souna agreed.

"It was nice to have this game with you… same time next week?" Issei asked.

"Sure... don't keep me waiting" she said with a kind smile.

When he left Saji asked Momo.

"What does kaichou see in that schmuck?" he asked.

"You mean besides being nice, top student and all around person?" she said with sarcasm.

"He is not even devil" he said.

"true… But he managed to survive a Fallen angel attack" Tsubaki said.

"I could do it too…. Maybe" he said.

"You sound rather salty" another said.

Saji grumbled.

 **At class**

Asia looked rather happy, she and Koneko shared food and talked with the rest of the club members, they were very nice and Akeno even made some tea.

"Oh yes, Rias-san asked me to tell you to come after class… something about an explanation?" Asia said.

"Damn it Issei… you get the cute foreign exchange student and now a member of the occult club… leave something for us man!" one guy said.

"Go make your own luck… I didn't even look for this… all of this just happened" Issei said trying to defend himself.

"THATDOESNTMAKEITBETTER!" shouted another.

 **After school**

Issei and Asia walked to the old school building as per Rias request when suddenly.

Issei felt it… a powerful power had come to school… and it was familiar.

" _the maid? What's she wants now?_ " Issei wondered as he opened the door.

"Hey Rias I am here… about that explanation?" Issei said.

"Ah! Issei… you see" She begun.

She was rudely interrupted when a magical circle appeared.

Fire erupted from it and a flamboyant looking man and 15 girls emerged from it.

"Rias! How is my fiancee?" he said with a smirk.

" _gigolo… a gigolo appeared_ " thought Issei.

"Stay away… I am not going to marry you" Rias said as she was physically repulsed being called his fiancee.

"There is nothing you can do Rias my love… it was something agreed to by our parents… think of the glorious merging of our two pure blooded houses merging" he said with a smirk.

Issei immediately hated this guy.

He put his hand on Rias tights.

"Hey… back. The " Issei said.

"Uh? And who are you?" The guy said.

"I am her friend… and she dislikes your touch so… kindly remove your hand off her" Issei said.

"Uh? A friend? Hey Rias… this guy is a human… you keeping him as a pet or something? Got to say you sure have some weird tastes" he said.

"Remove your hand or I will remove it for you" Issei said.

"What? Can't you see the important people are talking? Mira make him leave… painfully" Riser ordered.

She rushed to attack.

"gyaah!"

Mira was send back flying.

"rude… if you want to do something have the balls to do it yourself… don't send a girl to do it for you" Issei said.

"I am Riser Phenex, heir of the Phenex clan… I will not debase myself fighting a lowly human like you" he said as he turned away.

"Well all I hear is 'waah… I am a scared chicken and can't do anything without having someone do it for me'... seriously dude… you ain't exactly impressing me here" Issei said.

He had said he was a phenex… that meant he was a fire elemental… now he knew what to do.

"Let's do something fun… let's have a mock battle… your entire peerage against me, if you win (and trust me… that's and big fucking if) I will give you some items that will increase all the status you have… magic, dexterity… strength, you name it I got it" Issei said.

"And should I lose? (Not that it will fucking happen) what then?" Riser asked.

"You will back off Rias… forever" Issei said.

"Gentlemen… I can't" The maid begun to speak.

"eeh… the important people are talking" Issei said stopping her.

She was taken back… no one has ever talked back to her… and not with this much disrespect.

Riser and his peerage… as well as Rias' were shocked at his attitude towards one of the underworld strongest queen.

The maid was not sure how to respond to this.

"You have balls… but we can't have a mock battle… you see… Rias is mine and I have no need to prove my superiority to you" he said.

"Oh no… I get it… I totally understand" Issei said "You are scared aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"I mean that is the only way a so called Phenex could hide right? Underneath all your multicolored plumage you are scared…" Issei said with a cruel smirk.

Issei needed to goad him into the fight.

But this guy was using his engagement as a tool to get out.

I am to be wed with her and out houses have already acknowledged it, not only that but we both are pure devils so it will bring honor to our households.

Issei did not mind the marriage part… what really pissed him off was the fact that Riser did not see Rias as a person but as a trophy.

To be honest he was sorely tempted to just end him tight here and now… but no… he needed to send a message that people could understand.

A message that EVERYONE would be unable to misunderstand.

"Also… should you win… I am willing to give you something special" Issei said as he waved Riser closer.

Riser got close to him and Issei whispered something to his ear.

"Bullshit, you are bullshitting me" Riser said.

"Not at all… I could even do an oath or sign a magical enforcing paper so you can be assured that I am saying the truth" Issei said.

Riser gritted his teeth and was torn on what to do.

One little girl with drill hair looked up to him.

"Fine… I accept… I will watch you writhe in despair soon enough" Riser said with a smirk.

"Wait… Riser, you mean" the maid said.

"Too late now… my peerage against this foolish human… an all out Rating game" Riser said.

Issei inwardly smirked.

" _All according to plan_ " he thought

Rias was shocked… Riser against a lone human? No matter how strong Issei was… he wouldn't be able to…

Wait… he had the booster gear, he had a chance.

"Just to make things interesting… I will fight you at my base level… no sacred gears at all" he said.

Rias hopes just plummeted… did he had a death wish?

Riser laughed derisively at him "You have guts kid… I will crush you in 3 days time"

"I will see you then" Issei said with a smirk of his own.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

Chapter 4: Commuting with demons

"Issei… why?" Rias asked in shock.

"Well think of it as a way to repay you for helping with Asia" Issei said as looked at the floor… seems Riser left in a hurry because his teleportation was slightly off… he had left burn marks on the floor.

Shame… this floor was impeccable and the wood was nice.

"Issei… I must really question your sanity… he is a veteran in the Rating Game… he has won all his matches… save for 2, but don't get any ideas, he lost those 2 as a favor to the other houses" Rias said.

"I still don't see the importance of it" Issei said.

"You are betting on my life… of course is important!'' she said.

"Do I seem someone who would enter a fight without a possibility of victory?" Issei said.

"But… without Bossed Gear…" Rias said.

Issei smiled.

"I will win… trust me… and I will need a little help from you… think you can help me help you?" Issei said.

Rias was unable to comprehend him, she knew realistically that Issei as a human had no chance… at least with boosted gear he had one but now? Still she could not help but to believe him and his words.

"What do you need?" She asked

"I need a place that is desolate and rich in ley lines… a cave or something like that would be nice" Issei said.

"You mean a cavernous location? My family owns some land that has such thing… you may use it at your discretion, there is a vacation home of ours there so you can sleep there when you are tired rather than sleeping in the wilderness" Rias said.

"Swanky… Oh… and… think you could get me excused? That would be awesome" he added.

Issei was sent to the villa Rias had on the mountains and said his farewells, it was Akeno who took him there, using a demonic sigil to teleport.

"Are you sure you can win?" Akeno asked without any mirth or playfulness.

"I am going to obliterate him… I put someone else I care for in the line for this" Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked as they arrived.

"Let's just say that Riser accepted because my bait was too good for someone like him to pass on it" Issei said.

The truth was that Issei promised Riser that should he win… he could have his Lilim and succubus demons to take.

Those 2 are thought to be extinct creatures.

Of course **he** would jump at the chance at owning two sex demons.

"Issei-kun… how sure are you of victory?" Akeno asked.

"If all goes well… she will be having a nice life at college of her choosing" Issei said as he put his bags down on the bedroom floor.

Akeno set a box down that was filled with groceries, so he could feed himself during his training.

"Then I wish for you success… you know Issei-kun… you are an odd one… you are young but your eyes are so mystifying… they hold an age far beyond of what you are… also you are fraternising with devils… if the church ever where to find out of this…" She said.

"they can go FUCK themselves… listen Akeno-sempai, I… and only I, have any right to choose whom I befriend and what I do… Rias is a friend, she helped me and this is my way of repayment… because… people have the right to be happy and the right to choose… and I **choose** to fight for that reason… because… I just don't want to see people cry anymore" Issei said.

Akeno looked at him with a profound stare… she shifted a bit.

"Ara Issei-kun… if you continue like that even I… well it doesn't matter… Show us your resolve then… if you need to get back you can call buchou on the landline here" She said with a slight blush.

She gave a bow "See you in 3 days… Issei-kun"

With that he was alone.

"Time to suit up"

He took out his old Samurai outfit from Mikado as well as his sword and fastened it on his waist, he tightened his gauntlet and went towards the caverns that were 8 kilometers away.

 **Caverns**

He sat down on the cold dusty floor he could feel the power in this area.

"I need help… I need power to defeat this foe… old friends… will you help me grow… once more?" Issei said looking at his gauntlet.

From his gauntlet emerged demons… too many to name… from all mythos and pantheons they came for him.

"If Master Issei commands… what can we do but obey?" a demon said.

"Our power is your power… even if your current state is pitiful and weak compared to what it was this has not changed" another said.

Issei smiled.

"Thank you… my friends"

And so demon after demon got near doing a magical teaching of their power to him… the 'demon's whisper'

Magic of ice so cold that could freeze the flames of the sun.

Magic of fire that burn so hot that not even ash would remain.

Magic that deal death.

Curses to weaken foes.

Power of heavens to expel evil.

And so many more.

He had 3 days.

He hope his body and mind could take it.

The first day was over.

He couldn't make it back on his own so a demon took him to the villa.

It was Angel who did a Dia to heal his body… to be part of a 'whisper' was a heavy burden to the body and to do so many times over the day? It was a miracle he hadn't died yet.

Angel just looked down at the poor boy and lamented his fate… one where he could never find peace… only combat and strife.

But the boy did not mind… he did not mind at all… if it meant people he cared for could live happy lives…

He would welcome it with open arms.

Angel put him on his bed and tucked him in. A playful smirk was sewn on her face as she debated if she should do it or not.

She decided against it in the end… the boy was far too tired to enjoy himself on **that**.

She vanished into data and went back to the gauntlet.

 **The second day**

This time he would fight against his weakest demons he had on his own.

Now when he said weakest that is a relative term… his weakest demons were all at least 3 times stronger than Riser.

He went up first against his old friend pixie.

Slowly… ever so slowly his body began to remember.

Thanks to the incenses he had burned his body had begun to adapt faster than ever.

But it was still not enough… he only made it past 4 more demons when he had to take a break.

He went at it once more… and again and again.

It has been 6 hrs since he started… his body was now sporting a lot of open wounds, his face was covered in his blood.

He had managed to reach the upper mid level.

He was now fighting a Seraphim and was doing adequate.

He then moved to Decarabia…

His strength, his skill, his edge it was all coming back to him.

It was on the 3rd day that he did the most dangerous gamble of them all.

He called them… his strongest of demons.

Lucifer, Metatron, Ancient of Days, Demi Urge, Michael, Samael, Alice, Mother Harlot all came to give him their racial traits.

Abilities unique to the demon.

There was a lot of blood curling shouting that day, no matter how strong… demonic traits were not intended to be used by humans.

But Issei was different…. He took all the pain of it and swallowed it back down.

Compared to what he went trough all those years ago?

He passed out.

 **Dreamscape**

Issei was floating… he went beyond what he was curently able and thus he paid the price.

His body was surely to be ripped apart by power beyond his control… he foolishly tried to do what **no man** could.

" _is this it… will I die like this… unable to live up to my oath?_ "

No… he couldn't end like this.

He had a duty to live.

He had an obligation to accomplish.

He had someone waiting for him.

He came back from such hellish ordeal, he survived and escaped death many times over… he would not allow himself to die.

 **-play Persona 5 'swear to my bones'-**

If it was so… he would have to evolve… to get the power he needed… wait... his sacred gear!

" _ **I see… you remembered…. Not bad partner… you are certainly unique… you refused to use me even though it might have been easier… you have a strong will and determination. I shall boost your healing factor and boost your cells as well as genes as much as possible… we will enhance the current you to be able to wield the power you crave… and with my help you will soar… soar even higher than the white one, you will be the king of heavenly dragons, you were never meant to have a peaceful life… the moment you were Chosen to be my user such life would never be yours...yet you don't despair, nor you relish it… you accept what is and strive to make your way, foolishly… clumsily you trudge your way on the dark expanse… fighting beings many magnitudes your own power… one would call that reckless and stupid boy… but I admire that, you are, without a doubt, the most compatible with me be it past… or future… and as such I would never say such things to someone who fights so hard to obtain power… so my wielder, with your power roar into the darkness and expel this end**_ " Ddraig said as he smirked at Issei.

Issei smiled.

Yes… this was not the first time he had flirted with death.

How many times had he seemingly died back in Blasted Tokyo?

How many times he was rescued by his friends?

The pain was magnitudes greater than before but in the end it was the same as always… he had to pull through.

"I promise didn't I? I SWORE TO PROTECT THE SMILES OF PEOPLE! AWAY WITH YOU DEATH!" Issei shouted in defiance to the natural order.

The cold hands of death could find no purchase on him this time.

"I promised to Issabeau… To Walter… to Jonathan and to my soul… I PROMISED TO NEVER GIVE UP!"

" _ **now my host… state, whom will you rage battle with… who is your enemy?**_ "

"My enemy… my enemy is… both… MY OWN WEAKNESS AND THOSE WHO DARE TAKE THE CHOICE FROM PEOPLE"

His body was enveloped by draconian power.

Ddraig smiled.

" _ **You are more of a dragon than I thought… I approve… this is why this one is for free… but next time I expect you to surrender a part of you to me**_ " he said as his power exploded inside me.

" _ **show that peacock.. show him the power of humanity… the limitless potential of my host**_ **… the power of the one who dares challenge God and rip his arm** … **the one who fought his avatar and prevailed** "

 **Rias's villa**

Issei woke up with a gasp.

His heart was beating incredibly fast and was currently laying on top of dried blood.

His blood.

" _I made it… now I am roughly as strong as I was mid-way on my quest_ "

He walked towards the phone… his steps were unsure as he was drained.

He tapped his gauntlet and took some medicine and Soma, healing both somewhat mentally and physically.

He called the number.

"Akeno… Yes… I am ready"

 **ORC room**

Akeno was holding a somewhat unsteady Issei who collapsed on the couch.

He smiled at them holding a thumbs up.

Asia dashed to him and hugged him… and noticed how haggard he looked, she immediately used her sacred gear on him.

All his wounds closed down but it didn't help much for the fatigue.

He had 7 hours until the game started so he asked them to let him rest.

Asia sat down and put Issei's head on her lap as she gentle stroke his hair… slowly but surely he went to sleep.

At the 6th hour he woke up… all his fatigue was gone and was ready to fight.

He asked for something to drink and Akeno came with a tray of tea and some delightful cookies.

At the 7th Hour Grayfia came.

She asked if he was ready for combat.

"I have a question… is summoning permitted?" Issei asked.

"You may bring any weapon and any item you may want… the only restriction is with phoenix tears" she said "you may only have 2 of them… summoning is permitted as well"

"I see… anything else?"

"Killing is frowned upon but sometimes is impossible to prevent… try your best not to kill (or be killed)" Grayfia said.

Issei excused himself as he went to a small room on the ORC and put on his gear.

It was his Samurai garb and his trusty sword on his side, the Hinokagutsuchi.

He equip fire-drain skill as well as Lucifer's racial skill to improve his chances further.

He equipped almighty power as well… he had his favorite spell.

He only had the power to use it once tough… after that he would be unable to use it for a long while until he recovers.

He had an idea what to do… to break that peacock's mind.

He set it all up.

Suzaku… Yes… that would certainly make their heads turn.

And then… just to put the icing on the cake he would summon the king…

The peacock would soon find his plans foiled.

"You look quiet dashing Issei" Rias said as she looked at his white samurai garb.

"Rias… I am going now… I don't intend to lose" He said.

With a smile he went to the battlefield.

He found it was an exact replica of his school… he smirked, it seems he was still being underestimated.

"The game will start in 10 minutes, please make all preparations during that time" Grayfia said using magical speakers.

Issei sat down… he made a mental map of the school.

"Burroughs… deploy mapping app, open school map data" Issei said.

"compiling map data… done, would you like to set your team master Issei?" she asked.

"please use team anti-peacock" Issei said.

"That is very cheeky of you… how unlike you" Burroughs said.

"I needed to change, and also I want to make an impression" he said.

"I will be by your side Master" she said.

"Game begin"

The game started… Issei felt the power of 4 demons rushing in… they were scouts, probably all of them pawns, maybe one of them a knight piece.

He was right, there was 3 pawns and a knight.

It was 2 catgirl in sailor fuku and the one he beat before along with a girl with a sword and a dagger.

Issei stopped his charge.

"What an idiot! He let us invade his territory!"

"Good bye baka-kun" the other one said

"This is revenge for making me look bad in front of Riser-sama!"

"Promotion Queen!" they yelled

"Mabufula!" Issei shouted.

All the pawns that had promoted to queen found themselves frozen.

"Fatal strike" Issei said.

With a swing of his sword he crushed the ice encased girls and wounded the knight that managed to avoid the ice attack.

"I don't have time to deal with cannon fodder" Issei muttered.

The knight was livid… this human looked down at them?! Riser Phenex peerage?

"rather than fight all of you… I will wait for you all to come to me" he said as he pointed at the knight.

"Sleep tight… Dormina"

She tried to resist… but her eyes felt heavy… slowly she began to fall down and then she snored.

He sat down… waiting.

 **Riser's HQ**

"those 4 are taking a while… are they okay? They should've been back already" the girl with drill hair said worried.

"perhaps they just decided to toy with the human… don't worry they will be back" Riser said with confidence.

"Nel and Len as well as Mira pawns have been removed from the game" Grayfia said.

"Impossible!" Riser said.

"Onii-chan… should we go en mass and attack? Those 3 were pawns so not so strong… if we use the rooks and our queen… we should be able to beat him" Riser's sister said.

"To use Yubelina on a rat like him? No… he doesn't deserve such honor… use anything else…" Riser said.

She nodded.

They continued to send just Wave after wave of disposable minions that he had no intention of fighting… no, he wanted all of them in a single area and thus only repelled them with minimal force.

Issei grew tired of waiting… it seems Riser was underestimating him.

"If he won't come to me… I guess the only thing I can do is drop by" he said.

Extending his hand heavenwards he smiled.

He pressed the screen on his gauntlet and pointed forward.

 **-Play Persona 5 'Will Power' -**

"Come… my demons!"

It was right then and there when things would change.

 **ORC Room.**

They could not believe this…

He had summoned powerful beings who served him.

A human.

They seemed to be at ease with him.

Yet they all focused on a single one.

A bird made of fire and gold.

A bird with radiant flames… magestic and powerful.

"Is that…" Souna came to see the match,she was not told until the last minute and thus rushed in.

She was shocked seeing Issei fighting a veteran as Riser.

But what he had done…

The devils had made a espectacle of this… Riser in his twisted sense of superiority had asked for this to be a recorded match.

And then because it was about the future of Rias… a certain red haired Mao came to watch… along with Rias's father.

"Interesting...let's see how this plays out" The Mao said with a smirk as he watched the camara zoom in to Issei.

 **Battlefield**

"Suzaku, fly me to the end of the school where our foe hides" Issei said.

The bird let a thrill out… it was a beautiful and magical sound.

And so he rode on the bird… Suzaku… one of the 4 guardian deities… the ancestor of the bird known as a phoenix.

Riser was unable to comprehend what was going on.

When he saw the magestic beast land a couple yards from his HQ he was taken back.

" _no… this must be a fake… an illusion_ " he tought to himself.

And thus be launched his most powerful attack, how dare this human mock him with their ancestor?!

The attack hit Suzaku head on.

After the smoke cleared the bird let a thrilling sound as he looked happy and invigorated… it had absorbed the fire.

"Suzaku… stand by" Issei said as he gently stroked it's head.

Suzaku closed it's eyes in delight of his master's hand as it moved behind him.

"Alice… Come!" he said as what appeared to be a little girl materialized.

Young, pretty… innocent looking.

Yet her power was palpable.

"Do it" Issei said.

"Die for me" she said.

With that and a swipe of her weapon the rooks and the rest of the pawns were eliminated.

Riser was shocked… what in Maou's name was going on?

"You pride yourself in both the power of your flames and regeneration… Yubelina prides herself on her explosion attacks and your sister also boasts of a powerful fire and regeneration… but from what I seen her strength lies in tactical analysis… now then… let's begin… let's see if your fire is hot enought for the king of ice" Issei said.

"Come… King Frost!"

A huge snowman with a crown and a cape materialized in front of him.

"Heee-how… Master Issei… how may I serve?" King frost asked.

"Send then to a place even colder than cocythus" he ordered.

"Hee-how… as you command, Ice Breath!" he said as he pointed his staff at then and opened his mouth.

It was cold… too cold. A wave of frozen mist flew towards them.

"Fire all you have… show that arrogant bastard why we are the strongest devils of fire!" Riser shouted.

Both him and his sister made a cone of white fire to ward the cold wave.

Yubelina assisted with her explosions.

The fire was frozen in mid air… now resembling a beautiful esculpture.

Riser was shocked and his eyes widened.

He and his sister were encased in ice.

"RISER-SAMA! !" Yubelina yelled.

"DIE!" she yelled as she threw bomb attack after another, carpet bombing him.

She decided if those beings he summoned were too strong then she should weaken or kill the summoner.

Issei dodged the attacks one after the other… compared to the power of his more magically adept demons this was nothing… their speed and power was magnitudes lower than his weakest magically inclined demon such as Pixie.

"King Frost… give me a lift" Issei said.

"Hee-hold on here comes the wind up" he said as he picked Issei.

Swift

He flew into the sky, he grabbed his sword.

"Fatal strike"

With that he tore trough her and her barriers as he had added the 'piercing' skill to avoid being repelled.

Crick

Something broke.

Issei noticed a small vial on her breasts that broke, he concluded that it must be "Phenix tears"

"Zio!" he said as he attacked the sculptures… cracking them.

Then from them emerged both Riser and his sister. Both of them shocked at being encased in ice.

"are you ready to forfeit?" Issei asked.

"You are strong… never did I imagine you would be able to do this… but this changes nothing… no mater how much you freeze me and break it… I come back fully healed… you will tire out before I do, all I have to do is watch" he said with a superior smirk.

The racial skill Double Shadow would be quite useful now.

Double Shadow, a racial skill that allows an instantaneous second attack… it used either magical power or his health depending on the type of attack he was using.

He decided to use a basic almighty attack and suck him dry.

"Energy drain!" he said as he got close to him in a single step and punched him in the gut knocking all the wind off him.

And then he used Energy Drain again as he slammed him down into the cold floor.

"Stay away from my brother!" she yelled as she fire a white flame at him.

He dodged by jumping upwards.

He landed next to her, he put his hand into his grace and concentrated.

He opened his fingers so his eyes where visible now "Gorgon eye" he said as he glared at her.

This time she turned into a beautiful stone statue.

Riser got up and attacked again, Issei moved our of the way as the flame passed near him.

"Energy Drain" again he hit him twice.

Riser was confused, while heavy, those attacks barely did any damage… what was he looking for?

He did not notice his power and vitality was being drained.

Issei was tiring mentally… he was not used to being in a long drawn combat.

He jumped back, his brow was heavy with sweat.

"Master… I can take it from here" said King Frost.

"Energy Drain" the demon said as he slammed his fist on Riser… sending him flying to the rubble.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT YOU OVERINFLATED SNOWMAN?!" Riser yelled.

"DIE" he launched a searing white flame at him.

Suzaku came and blocked the fire.

Issei had retired a ways back… he needed to recover a bit.

Be was leaning against a rather large rubble that used to be part of the school building and took out a bottle of water and greedily drank from it.

He was sure his demons would weaken him before long.

His stalrategy was simple.

He had learned that as a Phoenex, he was able to regenerate from deathly attacks.

That, however, used his power… not only that but vitality was also lost.

That being said the best way to beat him was to zap his strength and his vitality using Energy drain and then attacking him and killing him over and over again.

He took 20 minutes rest.

Riser should been weakened enough.

And so Issei returned back to the fight.

"that's enought… you may rest" Issei said.

With that, the demons vanished into data.

"Riser Phoenex… I belive is time you accepted your defeat with dignity" Issei said.

"SCREW YOU! WHY? WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?! THIS WAS ALL FOR DEVILKIND… PURE BLOOD DEVILS ARE SO FEW… WITH THIS WE COULD" he said in anger as flames surrounded him.

"So? I care little for devils… as I do angels and fallen and the so many races… suffice to say I am doing this because I want to… because you where arrogant and thought superior… bust most of all" Issei said as power begun to build up.

"You dared take the power of choice from Rias and made her so desperate to offer her body to me in order to get away from you" Issei said as he glared at Riser.

"SHE IS TO BE MINE!" he yelled as he pulled the last dregs of his power.

"I am fighting you… to protect her choice… and her smile… now vanish!" Issei yelled.

The sky parted.

Power build up on Heaven's.

If one listened one could hear a defeating roar of Thunder.

It was lightning contained in a ball of energy… no… not lightning.

"This is my most devastating attack… and my favorite one as well… let's see who is more powerful, your flames or my plasma" Issei said.

"YOU BASTARD!" Riser yelled.

"Megidoplasma!" Issei shouted.

The ball of energy feel towards Riser as he tried to push it away with his fire.

But it was no use… Issei's attack was magnitudes stronger.

Riser's body was left in ashes.

Then… slowly… he begun to regenerate.

Riser gasped… he was out of power.

Issei appeared behind him.

"yield" he said imperiously.

"I… I...I…" he did not want to say it.

Issei put his sword on his neck, the blade gently caressing the skin of his neck.

He could feel the coldness of the blade as it broke a bit into his skin.

Phoenexs can bleed after all.

With profound resignation, unable to find a way out… having all his pieces broken he found himself on the edge of the board.

"check...mate" Issei said.

"Riser Phoenex retires… the winner is Issei Hyudou" Grayfia said.

She was surprised, she was not expecting this human boy to hold such power nor be in command of such creatures.

And he done so on what is his base level.

One could only shudder when they imagined how much more powerful he would be with a single boost.

Issei was transported back to the ORC room where he smirked.

"I told you… didn't I?" he said as he collapsed face first into the floor.

Or would have had Rias not rushed at him.

He fell into her large breasts.

Rias was crying… she was happy at being free… but also sad that Issei had to go so far just for her.

And what moved her was why he did so.

She realized it then… whom had now hold of it, her heart.

A gallant hero.

A human youth had taken upon himself to uproot the wants and desires of many devils for her sake.

She knew right then and there.

She was a girl in love.

It was then where a certain Mao entered.

"I need to speak to him… but it seems he is resting… I shall wait until he is back to conciousness… after all I need to congratulate the one who saved my sister after all" said the red haired Mao.

Sirzechs Lucifer himself has entered the room.

 **Elsewhere**

Souna was glad her friend Rias was saved, but if she was honest with herself she felt jealous of her.

Issei came in like a knight in shinning armor and beat all the odds for her.

" _I wonder… would he go that far even for me if I ever needed saving_?" she asked herself.

If she was honest Issei had a LOT of traits that made him desirable.

He was kind, he was smart, easy to get along with and willing to help.

And now he had power.

Maybe… she would look more into this… it has been known that devils had taken humans as partners after all.

And so she smiled as she pit her hands on her chest. "Yes… that man… I am sorry Rias but I don't plan on loosing such a partner"

 **Elsewhere**

"Valper… my agents have managed to procure the swords needed… we should go to Kuoh to finish the process" a voice said.

"As you wish… but what about Freed? We heard that his body was crushed to death… we haven't found any leads on what happened but… who can we send in his stead?" Valper asked.

Then… from the shadows Freed emerged, his eyes where unfocused but you still see the glint of madness in his eyes.

"Do not worry… I harvested his genes and spliced it on a human chimera… he should be much stronger than before… tough I can't say how much it will affect his sanity" the voice said.

"Well… it was questioned whether he had it or not… no I guess that's a moot point now" Valper said.

"Good… Valper ready the blades… we are going to visit Kuoh a visit" the voice said as he smirked cruelly.

 **Vatican City**

"Giselda Quarta… I am in need of any exorcist that are able to wield the Excalibur shards, are there any available?" the pope asked.

"May I ask as the reason of such request?" she asked.

"As of last night at 23hrs… the Excalibur shards stored in many churches have been stolen" he said gravely. "Our lead tell us that they are planning to go Kuoh for some reason"

"I see… I will notify those 2 immediately for deployment… I must say… she will be happy" she said with a smile.

"Oh? Why is that?" the pole asked.

"a childhood friend of hers is there… she has been meaning to see him again for a while as she is originally from there" she said.

Chapter end

Author notes: Ooooooh, we are getting close to the Excalibur Arc people! Hope you enjoy this little chapter of mine… as always please send reviews and share this story around.

SHARE IT.


	5. Chapter 5

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

Chapter 5: Holy Sword

"I hope you are okay? I waited for you to recover to speak to you" a male voice said.

Issei opened his eyes.

Red hair.

"who?" he asked a bit confused as he had just woken up.

"Ah yes, I suppose introductions are in order, I am…"

"Onii-san… please be considerate, he is very tired" Rias said as she rushed to his side.

"hahaha… you sure are very worried, how should I take this I wonder?" the male person asked rhetorically making Rias blush.

"Wait… brother?"

"Yes, I am Rias elder brother Zirsechs Lucifer… formerly Gremory"

"Oh… wait, why formerly?" Issei asked.

"Well, it is because I became a maou, thus I had to discard my family name and carry the title of a Satan, I am one of the rulers of hell" he said.

Issei grabbed a glass of water on the table next to him and took a drink.

"So, Issei… please answer this question, are the entities that fought with you… real?" he asked.

"Define real" Issei answered.

"I mean, are they illusions or constructs?" He asked.

"No, they are all of flesh and blood, real, as you would say"

"That bird… Suzaku… those are extinct" he said.

"That which is lost can be eventually found Lord Lucifer" Issei said.

"I see… of course that can be true as well, that device you have… is it what you used to summon them?" He asked.

"Yes, this gauntlet has a computer program that allows me to digitize my allies that are spirits and entities of several mythos and legend as well as pantheons, it has a rather pompous yet rather accurate name" Issei said with mirth.

"and that is?"

"The Demon Summoning App" he said.

Zirsechs blinked in shock, "I was not aware that human mages had evolved into using digital devices to use mysticism"

"It was not made by humans… no one knows who the creator was but I once had it analyzed by someone who is adept on technology… he couldn't make heads or tails of it… if someone of any of the factions who had knowledge of the moonlit world could see it… perhaps they might understand it, when I received it I was given a bare bones explanation though on how it works" Issei said, with a half lie.

Lucifer egged him on.

"This device allows for the simplification of rituals used to summon spiritual entities to aid me… as long as they accepted the contract"

"I see… Ajuka and Azazzel would definitely love to investigate this" Zirsechs said with mirth.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow this to propagate here… I told you this in confidence, and because you are her brother… bad things would happen if this app propagated around" Issei said.

"From you?" Lucifer asked.

"No… from one that would make even the strongest being be a far second place in power…" Issei told him.

He had learned in Mikado that he was the incarnation of the man who saved Tokyo from nuclear ICBM attacks instigated by the angels… "God's Plan".

His spirit was to be reborn in the Land of Mikado… however he escaped into a parallel reality by sheer accident, he HAD to be send to Mikado so he could become the Messiah.

Zirsechs was looking into his eyes, they were clean and pure, tempered with determination and Strength.

Issei sighed, he wondered how Nanashi managed to keep his secret for so long till Krishna blew the lid on it.

Of course in this world YHVH might not be an asshole… might.

So far, he thought he might be like back in Mikado… when his old friends joined forces to stop him.

"Is that being more powerful than the current me?" Zirsechs asked.

"Not to offend… but as you are now… you don't even remotely register as a speck to HIS eyes. I can tell you are holding back, but I can estimate your true power… to most of his minions you may have more than a decent chance… but not to HIM"

"I see, still this is serious… What you have shown… people will want to have answers" Zirsechs said.

"And they will have them… just not ones they will want to hear"

"Will you lie to the people?"

"No, but I am not going to tell them all, after all this is a tool given to me… and with it I have grown to be the person I am now, the road less traveled is the one I took Lord Lucifer" Issei said but was interrupted.

"Zirsechs… call me Zirsechs" he said with a smile.

"Sirzechs, yes… I will do so if you call me Issei"

"I see no problems with that… after all" he said slyly looking at Rias and smirking.

"ONII-SAN!" Rias shouted with a deep blush.

Still Rias was shocked… a being who could overwhelm her brother with such ease actually existed?

"Still you should at least let Ajuka see it… he likes inventing new things you see? He is the reason we devils have not gone extinct yet, I have no doubt that you know of the peerage system, am I correct to assume that?" He asked.

"Yes, I received a run down of it from Rias"

"I see, so this makes things quick… devil kind was facing near extinction due to two wars, one was the millenia war, also known as the "Forever war", the war between Devils, Fallen and the Angels… because of it and what happened we lost many devils to conflict, which got worst when at the end we then suffered a civil war… the Maou of the time wanted to keep pressing for war but most just wanted to have peace and thus a civil war happened and thus I was appointed as Lucifer after taking down the previous one, Ajuka's development of the Evil Pieces allowed us to restore our numbers since devil birthing rates are ridiculously low due to how long lived we are, I will be honest tough, many devils abuse of it… I will not lie or deny it, but I hope you seen how the good and honest devils are" Zirsechs said at him.

"You wish to see if my gauntlet can summon devils and the like to help propagate your species… I am sorry but it is not able to do… What it does is similar to Salomon's lesser key" Issei said.

"Please explain" Rias asked.

Zirsechs was intrigued as he grew hearing the story of it, but never knew much of the real lore.

Issei took a deep breath to remember all he had learned about the history of the app and it's similarities to Solomon's sealing of demon.

"while the effect is the same in theory, in practice it is much different, in order to summon them I must first make a contract, but none would form one if I was weaker than them, they respect and follow power, so I had to negotiate with them, sometimes it didn't go well… other times we fought and when they saw themselves overwhelmed they would surrender and join me rather than true defeat… they are all recorded into a sub-app… the "demonic compendium", where any and all changes are stored… should something happen I can call it back to its previous version… like a backup of the entity, that way they will never die" he said. "The lesser key simply forced devils into servitude by using their names as catalysts, the demon summoning app works more as having the entities and summoner being partners in a symbiotic relationship, rather than outright servitude"

Zirsechs was in awe, whoever designed something like this must be…

No… that train of tought would be impossible after all HE is...

"No… I don't belive it was done by whom you think… I believe he would be disgusted by humans relying on demon and the like" Issei said with a smirk.

"Uh? Who?" Rias asked.

Zirsechs let out a sigh of relief, but more questions remain.

"How many… how many serve under you?"

Issei smiled and put a finger on his lips "that would be spoilers"

That non-answer was perhaps more telling than a straight answer would be.

He stood up as he had plenty time to recover.

"I must excuse myself, is time to make dinner at home and Asia must be both worried and quite possible famished" Issei said as he left the room.

Zirsechs looked at Rias "I approve of him… I am sure father would too" Zirsechs said with a playful smirk.

"O...Onii-san stop that" Rias said pitifully.

"Keep an eye on him Rias… not only as a boy but because I am quite sure he will attract problems… he is the holder of Ddraig's power after all, however he has yet to use it, if this is just his base level… how truly strong is he to command such beings" he said.

Rias nodded.

"get close to him, well you would have done that regardless but to be honest I feel a bit conflicted, as an older brother I mean"

Rias glared at him.

 **With Issei**

As he walked around he ran into the maid from before

"Ah… Grayfia-san, how do you do?"

She continued her way ignoring the boy.

His gauntlet begun to vibrate.

"It seems one of your demons wishes to speak to you master Issei" Burroughs said.

With a touch of the display Lucifuge appeared on his screen.

"Good afternoon Master Issei, it seems my proginency is giving you a hard time" Lucifuge said.

"Wait, you mean…"

"Indeed master, she is Grayfia Lucifuge, a decendant of my blood or of the parallel me in this world" he said. "it does not appear to have inherited my dark powers, however"

"Well she is not a fusion, she was born after all" Issei said.

"I see, I forgotten that devils breed in here rather than formed by magnetite and human concepts, I ask of you to not resent her, as a favor to your servant"

"I will try"

"It is all I could ask for"

With that his screen went back to normal.

He stepped on the teleporting platform.

He was back to the real ORC, Asia was asleep on the sofa, clutching her cross, praying for victory for Issei.

Issei gently shook her "Asia… wake up, I am back" Issei said.

Asia slowly woke up, and blushed as she saw Issei's gentle smile.

"You must been worries about me, but don't worry… I won… Rias will not be going anywhere soon, also I figure you might be hungry, let's go home, I will make us dinner"

Asia followed him, it seems the Lord had answered her prayers.

 **At home**

It has been a few hours after they returned and Issei, along with Asia, cooked something for the family, both father and mother had joined them at dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair as the Hyoudou family ate, enjoying the dish both kids made.

 **Ding dong**

"I'll get it" Issei said as he walked to the main door.

He opened the door.

When he did, he noticed two beautiful girls… one was… familiar to him somehow, but couldn't quite place her, the other one was a complete stranger.

The one he was not sure he knew looking familiar to him… something about her was nagging at him.

"Issei-kun? Is that you?" the girl asked.

"You seem to know me.. and somehow I feel as I should know you… who are you again?"

"It's me! Don't you remember me?" she said with overflowing energy.

It was then when his mother came in.

"Issei… who…? Irina-chan? Oh my it has been so long" she said as she invited her and the other girl in.

"Wait… Shidou Irina… but… I… she… he" Issei was caught flat footed on this conundrum.

It seems his childhood friend was not in fact a boy as he thought but rather a girl… and he… she… had grown into a rather attractive girl.

It seems as Asia was not fearing well with those two, as the blunette was letting her scorn be felt.

"Is there a problem?" Issei asked once his relatives left the room, no doubt to bring the *shivers* photo album.

The blunette rose an eyebrow, so he was able to feel her animosity.

"I find it odd to see the witch Asia Argento with some normal family when our last information was that she was taken in by a group of people of ill repute" she said.

Issei took his cup of tea and drank it slowly, he waited for both of them to drink and then, purposely and on cue he let the bomb drop.

"You mean the Fallen? I have already taken care of them"

Irina choked on her tea when it went the wrong way and the other one almost dropped her cup in shock.

"How…?"

"Do I know? Is quite simple really… one of them tried to kill me before… the leader of that motley crew wanted to use Asia for a ritual… apparently she coveted her Sacred Gear and wanted to extract it, such procedure would have killed her… I stopped her and everyone else involved in this debacle" Issei said as he elegantly took a sip of his tea.

"This… this I did not expect, I was hoping you knew nothing of this side of the world Issei, that is one of the main reasons I left, should I have stayed many devils would try to attack you to harm me, however indirectly it may be" Irina said looking down.

"Issei-kun is kind… but just as he is kind he is also strong, you don't have to worry about him" she said.

"While she is with me, I ask that you treat her with the same respect as anyone else should have… so you, the Bluejay girl"

Said girl blinked and pointed at herself in confirmation.

"Yes you, I will not tolerate any disrespect towards anyone who doesn't warrant it… are we understood?"

He looked at her eyes.

She could feel a pressure on her chest.

She grudgingly accepted.

"If you know of her… then… are you with what faction?" Issei asked.

"We are with the Church" Irina said.

"Not that I am complaining, but why exactly are you two here?" Issei asked.

"I am sorry but that is confidential… I came to visit you as a stop over, hopefully you won't be involved in our mission from our Lord" Irina said as she prayed.

Many of his divine and Herald demons smiled at the fervent faith of this girl.

Issei however was conflicted, how would she feel if he told her that he had effectively killed God… in a parallel world, and that HE was an asshole of unquantifiable amounts?

He then saw the bundle on the bluejay girl.

He could feel the power of 'light' from the weapon.

He rose an eyebrow but said nothing. He also felt the same from an ornament on Irina's arm.

"Anyways, it was good seeing you, for the most part" Irina said.

Issei glared at Irina and she sighed.

"Yes, I know I apologize" she said.

After looking at the old photo album the two girls left.

Issei then sighed.

"I bet you I will get dragged into something tomorrow" Issei said to no one in particular.

 **After classes, the next day**

"Hey Rias… here is the report on how many leaflets have been delivered and the projected figures for…"

Issei had entered the ORC room as he was looking at the data he had compiled to see how well they been doing and what areas they should cover to get more contracts.

When he entered he saw Irina and the Bluejay girl staring harshly towards Rias and her peerage.

"Called it" Issei said with a resigned sigh.

"Issei-kun?! What are you doing here?" Irina asked in shock.

"What am I doing here? Well I go to school here" he replied.

"No… I mean **here** , with them… having reports on their dealings" she said in shock.

"Uh? Well Rias asked me a favor that I put out for a while and decided to finish it, why?" Issei replied.

"You are consorting with devils" the Bluejay said glaring at him.

"So? Why should you care who I associate with?" Issei said to her.

For some reason barely contained murderous intent could be felt emanating from Kiba.

"The devils are the enemy of the church and of our Lord, to consort with them… well you can understand my concern" Irina said.

"No… I do not, and is very hypocritical of you… then again the Vatican has always been that way since it's inception" Issei said.

The Bluejay took offence and rushed at Issei with her sword drawn.

"Issei!" Rias yelled in horror.

His arm stretched out grabbing the sword in mid swing.

Not a single wound could be seen.

Fortunately he was donning equipment that gave him "Null Phys" which negated any physical attack that had no piercing property.

"Impossible! How?" the Bluejay said in shock.

"thanks for proving my point… tell me, your so vaunted Messiah, what did he predict? Hate the sin, love the sinner, not only that but he was seen around with prostitutes and people of ill repute, who are you to judge me? When you people act in direct opposition to the teachings of your Messiah? Just how hypocritical can you get?" Issei said as he looked down at the bluenette.

It was then when many swords erupted from the floor.

"and who are you?" the bluenette asked.

"Me? You could call me your senpai… though I am a failed creation" Kiba replied as raw hatred could be felt emanating from him.

 **Minutes later**

Things escalated to the point where combat was the only way to settle this.

"The only rule is no deaths" Rias capitulated.

A mad glint could be seen on Kiba's eyes, it seems he had a story of his own.

Issei pressed his screen and selected his weapon.

A sword materialised on his hand.

The wind begun to blow and then stopped. His body was enveloped with power. In his hand was the Fuuinken

Irina charged.

She grabbed the decoration hanging on her arm and it changed into a katana.

" _draconic reaction"_

With ease he dodged all her attacks by half a hair breath, he then got inside her guard.

With a smirk he then snapped his fingers.

"Floral gust!"

A medium sized twister hit her on her stomach and rose her into the air and continued to hit her 3 more times and left her on the ground.

"Irina got taken out… so easily?" the bluenette said in shock.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off me" Kiba said as he appeared on her blind spot.

She deflected his attacks with ease.

She then swung her sword downwards creating a rather large crater.

" _the sword still works… then how come it was not able to harm that boy?_ " she thought as she continue to deflect and counter Kiba's unrelenting barrage of hit and run tactics.

It was then when Kiba made a fatal mistake.

Because his speed attacks were not working he decided to use sheer brute force and thus made a large and heavy sword.

He was not properly made for such type of attack nor could his body move the same with the added weight.

The blunette exploited this and defeated Kiba with a shallow wound.

Due to the inherent properties of her sword even the glancing hit was more than enough to take him out.

Issei sighed as he used a recovery spell for Irina who was K.O at the moment, had Kiba been more in control of his emotions he would have won, but now…

Irina woke up looking at Issei treating her wounds and gave her a bottled water to drink as he then walked to Kiba and proceeded to heal him.

"This has been rather informative… thanks you lady Gremory" the bluenette said as she carried her still weakened friend with her.

When they were far away Irina sobbed.

"It seems… Issei-kun doesn't need me anymore" she cried.

The bluenette did not know what to say to her.

"Hey Xenovia… could he be right? Have...has our institution really strayed away from its core teachings so much?" Irina asked.

"Irina, keep those thoughts away… it is borderline heresy, the pope is God's representative on earth" Xenovia said.

It was then when a old saying made way into her mind " _The bible was written by man, and no man may speak for God_ "

 **ORC**

"Hey Kiba… are you ok? You didn't seem like your usual self back then" Issei said as he applied mediaharam and other healing spells on him.

His wounds now fully healed he stood up and looked at his hands and clenched them.

"I was so close to it… yet I couldn't even shatter it" he said to himself.

Issei rose an eyebrow at this statement.

"Kiba, are… are you alright?" Rias asked worried about her knight.

"No… I am not, I am the furthest away from **alright** … ever since **that night** … I am sorry but I will have to take my leave for a while" he said as he walked out.

Rias looked pained and conflicted but Issei did not ask. It was not his business and this was a private matter.

 **Later that night**

Issei decided to take a walk to clear his mind, Asia was back home fast asleep.

He went into a convenience store and bought a few Ramune bottles, cherry flavor and original flavor as well as some pudding (butterscotch) since he had a craving for it.

As he walked down the streets he heard the unmistakably sound of metal on metal.

He rushed un to find someone that ought be dead.

"Freed!" Issei said in shock.

On the floor lay a broken Kiba.

He rushed in and attacked.

Freed just smiled maniacally and blocked his attack with his own blade.

Issei jumped back and fired at him with his gun.

Freed dodged the bullets with inhuman speed.

"Sukunda!" Issei cried out.

Freed grunted as his speed dropped down somewhat.

Freed launched a feral attack, his speed increased again and the sword on his hand glowed.

"Debilitate!" he said as a wave of power rushed to Freed.

Freed grunted and looked at Issei more carefully.

"You…. You… **YOU**! **YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!** " Freed yelled maniacally.

Issei stared at the insane priest.

"Gehehhe… but I am back… **and better than ever!** Don't know what you did to me but I am gonna rip you **to shreds** " he said as he licked his blade "and is all thanks to this blade… Excalibur Rapidly!" he said as he vanished.

Too fast!

"Tetrakarm!' Issei yelled as Freed attack was repelled by an invisible barrier when he tried to sucker punch him with his off hand.

Issei looked at Kiba, he was not fearing well, the energy of the sword acted akin to poison on his body.

Winning was not the objective of this fight.

"Come on… try to kill me like you did **back then!** I don't know what happened but you smashed me like a fly… **hahaha a fly** " Freed said as he stalked around.

Issei decided that best thing he could do was blind Freed and escaped with Kiba.

"Mahaon!" Issei shouted.

The sky parted open a pure white light rained down on Freed.

"What the-?!" he shouted as the light both burned him and blinded him.

Issei put Kiba over on his shoulder and carried him away.

"Urrggg… **you… BASTARD!** " Freed roared once he recovered his sight.

 **Couple blocks away**

Kiba was panting heavily, the energy of the blade acted as poison and was harming him from the inside, he was just a ways from home… but perhaps he should call Rias?

As if reading his mind Kiba grabbed his hand.

"No… don't call… don't want… to worry them" he said.

Issei sighed.

"Seems like I am going to have a sleepover" he said.

As soon as he got home he used "Salvation" a high tier spell that healed completely and washed away any curses, sickness, poison and other maladies.

Kiba was in awe, only Asia's sacred gear should be able to match the healing power that Issei had shown.

"So… start speaking, I think I kinda deserve to know what mess we are involved" Issei asked.

"We?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Yeah, **we** … after finding you about to kick the bucket and the spat you had with the bluejay girl… well you ain't 100 percent **here** … know what I mean?" Issei said.

Kiba sighed.

"I don't wish to burden you with my ambition" Kiba said looking to the side.

"Revenge then?" Issei said.

Kiba's eye widened for a fraction of a second, but it was all he needed to confirm his hypothesis.

"something happened, something bad… and to wit it had something to do with those Excalibur swords, cause your reaction to them was not normal, I don't know what happened to you but… are you so set on vengeance that you will turn a blind eye to the suffering of your peerage companions and king?" Issei said.

It was as if Kiba was struck by an arrow.

"I knew a person like you once… he was the opposite of you though… he was brash, loud, and strong. He was my best friend" Issei said as he looked into his hands.

Blood… so much blood. Blood rushing from his fingertips into the floor.

"And another who had a personality just like you, he was calm collected and kind and also strong in his own right."

He looked down to see both Merkebah and Lucifer as both Jonathan and Walter walked to two different paths, never to meet again.

Path of Law and the Path of Chaos.

Complete control and rules, to obey the creator and be his puppets to his control, or become akin to monsters living only on chaos and anarchy where the strong is the one who rules.

Issei opted for neither, mankind should be left alone to evolve and grow as they please as both paths would only bring suffering.

"In the end, sometimes we are shown opportunities and choices that entice us… some would come as rather attractive choices or opportunities, like being with a loved one who was long gone, stopping a horrible event from happening… or relive a time before something bad happened, but one must always ask oneself, is what I have to pay for this worth it? What will come of me, of the ones I care and cherish? Will it also affect them? In the end you must weigh your desire and wants against that… and with the choice you make you have to shoulder it for the rest of your life… be it for ill or fortune and suffer the consequences of it" Issei said.

Kiba was taken back, the way he spoke… it was like…

Issei just gave him a kind but sad smile.

Kiba asked no more.

He also knew what it meant to loose people who are precious to him.

"Rest, we have much to do, I sincerely doubt that maniac brought himself back to life, someone is pulling strings here, and I want answers"

"Issei-kun… I will tell you why I been acting so odd, I believe you will be the one who could possibly understand me the most" Kiba said.

 **Moments later**

Issei brought back 2 mugs of hot chocolate, one for himself and the other for Kiba.

Kiba stared at his mug and took an experimental sip, it was sweet and tasty, yet not so sweet as it would be unnecessary.

It felt comforting.

"Before I became a devil… I was an orphan who was taken in by the church, we all were told that we could become future wielders of one of the Excalibur shards and thus, we became guinea pigs for experimentation on Holy Sword compatibility, it was called "The Holy Sword project" and was done to create artificial wielders for holy swords instead of the standard light swords most exorcist use… it was many years and one by one my friends begun to disappear, they calmed us by saying that they got adopted and that we should write letters to them… but one night... " Kiba stopped as his body shivered.

He paused and took another drink of the chocolate and calmed himself.

"We did not see it coming… they used gas and slowly many of us begun to die… I managed to get away but it was too late… the poison was killing me and I cursed my own weakness and powerlessness… many of my brothers and sisters died to give me a chance to escape… only to die like a dog… I wanted blood… revenge… for what we all suffered… I can still see them… choking and dying because we were seen as failure to the experiment and thus to be disposed of" Kiba said as a single tear felt into his mug.

"This is the reason… this is why… I **must** find the Excalibur Shards and destroy them… to destroy the tool that cause so much sorrow and pain and left a deep wound in my heart… can you understand it?" Kiba asked.

Issei closed his eyes, yes… yes he did.

However, Kiba was wrong in a way.

"Kiba, it is only natural you would want retribution for what had occurred, however… What would your friends say when they see you living such an empty life?" Issei asked.

Kiba looked down on his mug, what Issei said was true.

He had never actively tried to live… he merely existed, like an empty shell, devoid of contents.

He had no friends outside his group of the ORC, he was cordial and kind but he never got close to anyone.

"In time you will see and understand my words… until then we have work to do, so let us rest for the remainder of the night, you must be tired." Issei said as he left to brush his teeth.

Kiba took a last drink of the chocolate and went to the bathroom to rinse his mouth, he would swing by his apartment and brush his teeth then.

 **The next morning**

Issei informed Asia that he had important business to attend to and he would be missing class for the day. However he made a tasty bento for her to enjoy in class and also asked her to inform Souna Kaichou of this, to have his bases covered.

Issei and Kiba then walked the streets looking for someone.

"Are you sure they will be around here?" Kiba asked.

"Trust me… my **luck** is rather phenomenal when it comes to things like this" Issei said.

"Please… spare some change for God's lost sheep" a familiar voice cried out.

"Help us with some charity" another voice said.

Kiba blinked.

Issei was unsure at what he was looking at.

This whole thing was surreal.

"I can't belive not a single person gave us some spare change… I think it must be because Japan is in an economic recession" Irina said.

"I think is because this is a heretical country" the bluejay said.

"What are we going to do, Xenovia?" Irina asked.

"This is all your fault for buying that fake painting" Xenovia said glaring at the painting.

"It is not fake! It is a painting of a Saint!" Irina defended her purchase.

"Oh really? What saint is it then?" Xenovia asked.

"S….Saint Peter?" Irina said timidly.

"it doesn't look like him at ALL!" Xenovia yelled at Irina.

Their stomachs growled.

"why don't we raid the collection boxes of one of the temples? Since they are heretical gods our Lord would not mind" Xenovia said presenting the option.

"And this is where it stops being funny… What in the blood soaked protestant hell are you two doing?" Issei said.

"Hey!" Irina said pouting as she was a protestant, making Xenovia chuckle but quickly covering it with a cough.

"If you two are that hungry I guess I can spare some money… let's go to this place… they happen to have an all you can eat buffet right now so I'll save some money" Issei said.

 **Minutes later**

Irina and Xenovia where on their 5th dish and had no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Is like watching a black hole devour a star ain't it?" Issei whispered to Kiba.

"Where do they put it all?" he whispered back.

"one of the many mysteries of nature" Issei said.

After eating one more dish (plus dessert) they stopped.

Kiba and Issei only ate 2 dishes (Plus dessert and some hot tea to wash it down)

"Are you satisfied?" Issei said with a playful smirk.

"it seems like the heretic has some good points" Xenovia said.

"He must have been sent by our Lord in out time of need" Irina said as she prayed, causing Kiba a mild headache.

"Yeah… I am not exactly in his favorite list…" Issei said. " _at least not the one I help defeat_ "

"Still why are you two looking for us?" Xenovia asked.

"I have a proposition for the both of you" Issei said with a playful smile.

"and that is?" Xenovia asked.

"Kiba and I will help you with your mission… provided you let Kiba destroy some Excalibur blades" he proposed.

"You must be kidding... those blades are" Irina said but was interrupted by Xenovia.

"Very well… I accept" Xenovia said.

"Xenovia… What are you?"

"Listen Irina, I am also a devout of the faith… but if I can accomplish the mission without dying… don't you think that we being alive we could serve our Lord better?" Xenovia asked rhetorically.

Irina felt hesitant… she did not wish to put her friend further in danger.

"We will go to the old abandoned church, we shall disguise ourselves and patrol at night, this is our numbers so you can contact us once we split up." Xenovia said.

Both boys accepted the deal.

 **Later that night**

Issei and Kiba reached the abandoned church, the whole Issei's demon made could be clearly be seen.

"I wonder what might have happened here… anyways you don't have to feel so apprehensive, any surviving holy items have been redistributed so none should remain" Irina said.

Issei sighed, he was glad his demons were not weakened by holy artifacts.

They went to the back and found a few priest robes.

Issei appraised the equipment, it had very low defence and low stats… it had, however a very strong resistance against dark and light element.

He also equipped the "Refreshing Tune" just in case.

He then set up his roster of demons should he need them.

He decided to put Angel, Dark Frost, Titania, Cu Chulainn and Metatron.

Irina and Issei formed a group while Xenovia and Kiba formed another.

Issei inputted their numbers into his gauntlet, as to be honest was not only better than current phones but was actually nigh indestructible.

Irina and Issei walked around.

"You changed a lot… you don't seem the same kid I knew back then" Irina confessed.

"Time changes people… I mean… I used to think you were a boy" Issei said with a smirk.

"that's not what I mean, you used magic on our fight… and not the same kind as magicians use, that require calculations formulas and the like, yet I known you and your family for a long time, none of your ancestors were practitioners of magic or the like… Issei.. what happened?" Irina asked.

"Time happened Irina, time changes people and opens possibilities, but some things remain the same… you always will be my childhood friend… though I guess I must change the gender in my memories… man this is so weird" he said.

"Well… I was a bit of a tomboy, so I guess I can't blame you for that" Irina said.

"Still it is good too see you, the whole church thing notwithstanding" Issei said.

"Issei… I"

His gauntlet begun to ring.

"Issei here… what's up?"

"Issei! Irina… we are under attack! It seems that Freed has another shard with him… come quickly we can't hold on much longer!" she said as communication was cut off.

"Burroughs, localize the signal and map a route, the fastest to them" Issei said.

"Complying master Issei, location found… calculating fastest route… route found, go get them master Issei" the gauntlet spoke.

Irina was shocked at seeing this but was quickly brought back to her senses.

"We must move quickly, hurry!" Issei said pulling Irina.

 **With Xenovia and Kiba**

Kiba was struggling as he deflected the heavy attacks by Freed as Xenovia tried to exploit any openings, but Freed _beastly reaction_ countered her.

She was a warrior who favored pure brute strength and power over subtle technique.

However Freed had a monstrous strength and insane agility, not to mention that the sword he was using made things more complicated.

Excalibur Nightmare.

It allowed him to vanish from their view and attack unseen.

He effectively used the sword to camouflage himself, by using the properties of the sword.

Issei summoned a 5 foot sword from his gauntlet and blocked a strike from Freed with one hand.

"Hehe hehe…. **It's you** … the **shit stain** that killed **me** … I been meaning to **return the favour** " Free said maniacally, a homicidal glint could be seen in his eyes.

Issei just stared at him, with neither pity or condemnation.

"Irina… take Xenovia and Kiba away, take and give them this to the both of them" Issei said to her as he handed 2 beads to her. "Tell them to crush and inhale the contents to heal"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I am going to put this wild beast down… again" Issei said as he drew his blade.

Freed rushed at him and vanished only to appear behind him.

" **got your guts!** " he yelled as he slashed at his stomach.

A barrier stopped his attack and repelled his own attack against him.

"What the **Fuck?!** " Free said in shock.

"Nihil claw!" Issei said as he activated his physical skill.

1...2...3...4 attacks in rapid succession hit Freed as he hateful glared at Issei.

" **You got** moves pal… but you **ain't shit** … I am going to kill ya and rape the two broads" Freed said.

"That is going to be a tall order… since I am going to put you down… again" Issei said as he prepared himself.

"Gotta use another sword for you... subtlety is not my **strong suit** … I like being flashy **you see**?" Freed said as he changed to another sword.

"That is…!" Irina said in shock.

Excalibur Rapidly.

It was designed to pierce with its speed.

Issei's null Phys will not help him.

He rose his arm "Luster Candy!"

A bright multicolored light washed over him.

Issei rushed towards Freed with his sword, he narrowly avoided the swipe and returned the attack, but Issei dodged every attack, it was a machine gun peace of attacks that they both did to each other with the intention to kill.

"me fighting you alone is a mistake… this is how far I can go alone for now" Issei said as he disengaged.

" **hahaha…** yeah… because **I am awesome** " Freed said with manic glee.

"No… it is because I am not back to being 100 percent… so I guess I should have a partner" Issei said as he touched his gauntlet.

"Come… Black Frost!" Issei called out.

A creature appeared in front of Issei, materialising itself.

"Use Ice Breath!" Issei commanded.

"He-hooo! You got it boss!" the dark creature said with glee.

3 times was Freed hit by harsh arctic blasts.

"Gaaah… What the **shit is that thing!?** " Freed said.

"Go for it Black Frost!" Issei said.

"time to _taunt_ you, you little creep!" Black Frost said as he begun to annoy and insult Freed in every imaginable way possible.

Freed's attack power doubled… but by the same token his defence were lowered by the same.

"Debilitate" Issei said.

Extra weight was added to Freed… as his attack was then reduced a bit along with his agility and defence and other stats.

Issei slashed at him making a deep wound on his chest.

"Guah… **What the actual FUCK?!** "

Kiba then rushed in, Freed managed to block his strike but part of ear was sliced.

" **Fuck**!"

"Freed… retreat… it seems as these brats are giving you a harsh time… regardless of you having superior strength, agility and weaponry" a voice said

They all looked up, a man with robes of the church could be seen on the roof.

" **Shut up** … something ain't **right** about that guy… **and coming from me that's saying something** " Freed said.

"Yes… and that sword he has… I find it… interesting" he said as he leered at the blade.

"Go Black Frost… kill him" Issei ordered.

"He-hooo Maudon" Black Frost said as a dark sphere flew towards Freed.

Using Excalibur Rapidly he dodged the attack by a hair's breath and jumped back to the priestly man.

"So what now old man **Valper** … two of our **targets are right here…** we seriously gonna just **go back empty handed?** I got to pay this little **Fucker for killing ME** " Freed said as he grinned maniacally.

"Valper…" Irina said in shock

"The genocidal bishop… heretic… leader of the "Holy Sword Project", he was the one who spearheaded it and once his repulsive methods were found decided to eliminate all test subjects" Xenovia said as she gripped her sword tighter.

"You... **YOU MONSTER!** Because of you… Because of you they…" Kiba said as he rushed at him.

"Not so **fast pretty boy** … you see I can't let you off **him yet… you see he is making me some new toys… so** you got to wait on your ass now!" he said as he batted Kiba back.

"Sayonara bitches" Freed said as he threw a flash bang.

"Not so fast… pandemic bomb!" Issei yelled.

"Gah… What the... **Fuck?"** Freed said as he felt sick, he begun to sweat and feel weak.

However he and Valper managed to escape.

"He-hooo… the enemy has fled master-hoo" Black Frost said.

Issei then put his sword back on its sheath.

"the fight might attract unwanted attention, let's disperse and restart the investigation, we know that they are looking for the Excalibur shards, the reason is not readily obvious… but I don't think they just want to give them to people to use, Irina, what can you tell me behind the shard history?" Issei asked.

Irina was hugging Black Frost who felt cold to the touch and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Well the shards were part of the True Excalibur that shattered sometime after the end of Forever war… instead of grieving over such loss the church in its wisdom decided to use alchemy and magic to forge swords from the shards.. while vastly inferior to the complete one, they all hold a special characteristic of the true sword, such as enhancement of speed, illusions, etc" Irina explained.

Issei begun to mull over the different scenarios playing on his head until the most likely appeared.

"Their goal is, most likely, the rebirth of Excalibur" Issei said.

Irina gasped and Xenovia grunted, she also was likely thinking about the same lines.

"Anyways now we got to go… I feel Rias group as well as Souna Kaichou are congregating, you two get out so tempers will be kept cool… here, take some cash and Black Frost? Keep them both safe"

"He-hooo… Sure thing master-hoo"

The two girls of the church plus a demon left, moments later Rias and Souna with their respective peerages appeared.

"Issei-kun...and Kiba? What happened? This place looks like a war zone" Rias said in shock.

"an enemy appeared, Kiba provided support, but the enemy overwhelmed him, thankfully we managed to drive him away, however the ideal situation would have been his death and confiscation of his weapon" Issei explained.

"Death. Confiscation? What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"The enemy is a person I killed before, he was brought back, but he is not a devil… because of the weapon he was using" he said with a dramatic pause "He was using 2 of the Excalibur shards"

Rias went to inspect Kiba, but he looked fine.

"Don't worry, I made sure to protect him, he is a friend too you know" Issei said.

"I was very worried about you… I did not see you at all yesterday… and you missed class today too" Rias admonished Kiba.

Kiba looked down and was silent. Issei's lie was perfect in the fact that it was technically not a lie… just a misrepresentation of the facts.

After a few words Rias hugged Kiba and asked him to be more open with them.

However, there was a certain white haired loli that was not buying it.

Issei went back home and prepared some incense to boost his agility, dexterity and magic, he would also be reading some heavy grimoires to further enhance himself.

 **The next day**

Issei was kinda surprised to find more warmth than usual on his bed.

He rolled over and found Asia holding unto him.

She was wearing a modest white sleeping gown that was just a tiny but sheer.

She looked so innocent, and they way she was holding his hand…

Issei gently pried himself off her and cover her up.

He put on clothes that had physical resistance and a decoration that drained light or null it.

He also put on Masakado katana on, he was tempted to use Excalibur… but inserting a second true Excalibur would just be ridiculous.

He also equipped his trusty handgun with almighty rounds, just in case.

He stepped out of the house and his gauntlet rung.

"Yes… I will meet you by the warehouse… grab something on the way, some pastries and coffee would be good, tell them to add some whipped cream to mine, use some of the cash I lend you for it… yes, see you in 10" Issei said.

Unknown to him a white haired loli was spying him and was following him.

Stealthily, Koneko shadowed Issei to an abandoned warehouse.

The two church agents and Kiba were in there waiting for him.

"Good morning everyone, we are ready to find those bastards?" Issei asked.

"Yes… once we eat breakfast we should be ready… Valper and Freed will be tried on Church grounds and pay for their crimes" Xenovia said.

Black Frost ate a pastry and noticed something.

"He-hooo…. Who is there?! Show yourself unless you wish-hoo to be made into an ice sculpture-hoo" Black Frost said as he narrowed his eyes looking at the place the interloper was hiding.

Koneko sighed and revealed herself with her arms up.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei said confused as to why she was here.

"Koneko, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I was worried" Koneko said.

"If you leave… I will feel lonely" she said as she hugged him.

It was no a lovers hug… it was a hug from a girl who felt lonely and wanted her friend back.

"Okay, new plan, me Kiba and Koneko will make a team as I am the most unbiased party, you two know each other better and would work better as you know each other moves, we should look for places that emanate the most magical power… alchemy takes a toll on the body so they would supplement with the free flowing energy of the earth's ley lines… ready? Let's finish breakfast… you can have my extra bagel Koneko, you must be hungry." Issei said.

Koneko nodded and accepted his bagel sandwich that had lox in it.

Black Frost was unsummoned and they continued for their search, they stopped to eat something on a street cart and continued their search.

As they searched for high spiritual and magical places he begun to learn about Koneko a bit.

She apparently had a sad backstory that made her relate to Kiba and see him as a brother.

Issei did not pry further.

"Thank you… Issei-senpai" Koneko said.

Issei patted her head gently.

She closed her eyes in delight.

"Seems like Koneko has taken a shine to you" Kiba said with a smirk.

Issei just shrugged.

They followed some leads but they found nothing on their end, Valper and Free where good hiding their tracks.

"Too good… someone must be helping them" Issei said.

"That's right… according to information it is someone on the higher echelons of the fallen angels" Kiba said.

Issei turned around and stared at Kiba with shock.

"You should have told me that earlier… shit… I should have left Black Frost with them to protect them… but I thought the opponent was human or at least a low to mid fallen angel… but if a big shot is the one behind them…" Issei said.

"Burroughs… use mapping data and indicate location of the two allies" Issei said to his gauntlet.

Kiba and Koneko looked at him curiously.

"Complying master Issei, mapping data complete, fastest route has been established" the gauntlet said.

"Is that a sacred gear too? But you are the holder of [Booster Gear]" Kiba asked.

"This is **not** a sacred gear" Issei said as he continue to navigate until they found Xenovia on the floor in the park.

"Xenovi! Shit... where is Irina?" Issei asked as Xenovia groaned from the beating she took.

"It was Freed… he managed to beat us… his power had lowered considerably but he was still too much for us, I managed to retain Excalibur Destruction but… they got Mimic" She said as she balled her hands in rage.

"Indeed… the wielder of Destruction is far hardier than Mimic's" a voice said.

Issei, Kiba and Koneko formed a protective formation around the downed Xenovia.

"I expected to see someone else here… the two sisters of the two Satan's… instead I get a human and 2 low class devils, I must say… I feel insulted" the voice said.

A void appeared...a man stepped forth.

No, not a man.

"Analyze" Issei said.

All his weaknesses all his attacks…

"blank… so you must be a big shot uh?" Issei said.

"Fallen Angel… one of the Leaders of Grigori l, said to have been the spearhead in the war on the fallen side"

"I am Kokabiel… one of the Lord's of the Grigori… Hear me devils, humans and members of the church… I have come for **war** "

"Issei this is bad… we need to call Buchou" Kiba said.

"do what you need to do… I will cover you" Issei said as he drew his sword.

Kokabiel simply looked at them without doing nothing.

"You are not going to attack?" Issei said as he lowered his guard.

"Why should I? When I can have what I want in mere seconds" he said with a smirk.

Not a second later Rias and her peerage, along with Souna's appeared.

"Greetings lady Gremory… I must say you have a beautiful red hair, it reminds me of Zirsechs…. It is sickening" he said with a leer.

"What do you want? Why have you so brazenly invaded our territory?" Rias demanded.

"Why? Because, sister of the Maou… I wish to restart the Forever War… I want to see the carnage and destruction to its inevitable end and to do so I aquire the Excalibur Shards… and then… I was to kill you two" he said.

Rias and Souna shivered in fright and then their peerages surrounded them.

"Call upon your brother and sister… tell them that I am here… and perhaps your deaths won't be necessary… maybe… I shall reforge the sword with the shards that I have… this will destabilize the 3 factions treaty… **and I will have my war** "

"I will not allow that" Issei said as he stepped forth.

"and who are you? Who do you think you are? How do you think you could stop me?" Kokabiel asked with a cruel smirk.

"By fighting you with everything I have… you are just one more monster in a long line... I will down you… and I will end you" Issei said calmly.

Kokabiel rose an eyebrow at this.

This human boy was not posturing nor was he putting airs.

He truly believed he could kill him.

"Show me then… behold… I have used the ley lines of the school for reforging Excalibur… however the energy unleashed will destroy this city… What will you do now… Son of Man?"

Then… from nowhere many Cerberus and other beasts emerged.

"You may play with my pets" Kokabiel said.

"Burroughs… summon all except for "the voice"... he would be when I fight this Fallen" Issei said.

"Acknowledged… it does seem appropriate to use him at the end with him...good luck master" Burroughs said as she summoned all the demons on his active roster.

"Come… my demons"

With a flash of light the Irish hero Cu Chulainn, the dark Black Frost, the Divine Angel and the queen of the fey Titania.

"Deal with them" Issei commanded.

Titania gave a playful smirk and wink as she snapped her fingers.

A green gale formed and made 3 Cerberus fly into the horizon.

Black Frost froze a few in mid air and turned them into sculptures that cracked into thousand pieces once they crashed unto the floor.

Issei rushed towards Kokabiel only to be stopped by Freed.

"Not so **fast asshole** … you got to dance with **me now** "

"I don't have time for you" Issei said.

"Death's door" Issei said.

*cough*

Freed took a knee…

All his body felt like.

"You are about to die? That last attack was just a one part of a two part attack, I needed you to take ill so this would put you quite literally at death's door" Issei said clinically.

"You... **you fuck-** " Free yelled as he was sliced by Issei.

A spear of light prevented his attack from connecting.

Freed panted heavily… " **you think you can kill me like this… well you ain't shit… now I am gonna go ALL OUT** " Freed roared.

It was then when the sword shone.

"Yes… FINALLY! EXCALIBUR has been resurrected!" Valper should in glee.

Freed rushed and took the blade.

"I… **Have the power!** " he shouted.

"Master Issei, permission to engage the enemy?" Cu Chulainn asked.

"Sink your fangs on him… hound of Chulainnn"

Sword and spear clashed as Freed was pushed into a corner.

"I get the opportunity to kill a legend?! **AWESOME!** " Freed showed in glee as he jumped back, his sword became like a whip and went to Cu Chulainn's blind spot, however he used his spear to deflect the path of the attack.

"Don't insult me with such cheap tricks, come… let me see the power of that Excalibur" Cu Chulainn said with a savage smirk as he dashed towards Freed.

A fierce exchange of attack and defence happened in a matter of seconds.

Freed used illusions from the Nightmare fragment to try and confuse Cu Chulainn but he ignored it all and concentrated on feeling Freed's killing intent.

"It's about time we end this… Gae… Bolg!" he cried out.

A ray of crimson flew from his hands.

"Gugh!"

Freed's eyes widened as he felt a cold sensation on his chest.

He touched his chest to find a perfectly circular orifice right where his heart was.

"Well… shit… I believe I need that" he said as he then fell to the ground.

Cu Chulainn twirled his spear to remove the blood and gore from it.

"Enemy incapacitate master Issei" he said.

"You can go and provide backup to the devils back there… take care of them" Issei said.

He nodded and quickly left to them.

Kiba was shocked as he was there and saw the interplay between the hero and Freed.

"Freed… that man could not possibly be compatible with a sword that is holy, I can feel it… the cries of horror and desperation as the holy sword was used to commit such ignoble acts, Valper… What have you done to achieve such horror?" Issei said as he looked at the bishop.

"What I did? What I did is revolutionized the armed forced of the church! I gave them the ability to create artificially people who could wield holy swords, to such a degree were even the Excalibur shards could be used, and what did the church do? They declare ME a heretic… ME! When I gave them such glorious achievement!" he said with fury and rage.

"there was a foreign energy in him… What was that?" Issei asked.

"What? You could tell? It is the light energy people have, Holy swords require an individual to match it so it works… like putting a piece on the correct part of a puzzle, what I did is extract that element and implant them into others" Valper said with a sick grin.

"Good God… you" Issei said in shock.

"What are you so surprised? Advancements require sacrifices… besides no one would miss those brats, they were all disposable since day one" he said scoffing at Issei's reaction.

Kiba was trembling in rage and sadness.

"We... we all came willingly.. we wanted to be heroes and protect people… and you… **you used us like this**?" he said as tears flowed from his eyes.

"It was a shame really… after all… you were the ideal candidate… all their deaths were just so I could study you more properly… a shame I had to close shop so soon" he said.

Kiba felt to his knees, the world was warping around him and everything sounded so distant.

"If you care so much about them here" he said tossing a small crystalline rock.

"That contains some dregs if their energy… I don't need them anymore as I can mass produce them now" he said.

Kiba held the rock unto his chest and began to cry.

Even devils may cry.

"Don't cry…" a voice said.

Kiba and Issei looked towards the rock as it glowed.

Many figures rose from it and materialized as light constructs.

"Everyone… how?" Kiba exclaimed.

"We never wanted to be avenged…"

"We wanted you to live brother"

Kiba stretched his hands to touch the constructs of light and found he could touch them.

"But.. I died… your sacrifice was all in vain…" he said as tears flowed more.

"You still live brother, even if your nature has changed the fact that your heart beats and remember us… that is proof that you still live and because of it we also live, in your memories...so please… let go of your anger and rage, and move on, because we can't rest knowing you are suffering because of us" they said.

The shock of this made Kiba cry more.

The Gremory group managed to come and saw the scene unfolding.

The children them begun to sing an old holy hymn as the light energies flowed unto Kiba.

"This is our last gift unto you… a way to break the chains that hold unto your heart… use it well" the voices said as they vanished.

Rage turned into conviction.

Vengeance refined into just retribution.

Memories of old surfacing, paving a new path away from the dark road the lone boy took.

"Jesus.. I hate that hymn… shit bored the Fuck out of me" a maniacal voice said.

Freed stood up as the hole in his chest closed as came back.

"Freed's back bitches!" he said with a manic grin.

The only desire of those kids was the responsibility to shoulder the weight of those blades for human kind, they had never resented the sword, nor their actions.

They just resented the end of it.

"Freed and Valper… I am Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory, I here make an oath… I shall dispose of you in name of my fallen comrades and of my king, I will not waver nor shall I be blinded by my sorrow and rage… justice has come and it will be delivered by the hands of a devil" he said as his body glowed.

"Balance… Breaker" he said.

Energy exploded.

"Ddraig… what's going on?" Issei asked.

" _ **Balance breaker is a bug on the sacred gears, when a person's heart and views come into conflict with the world and something changes, so does their power… an evolution of sorts, watch and learn as you too can do the same as your power runs so much more deeper than anyone I have ever meet**_ " Ddraig said.

A sword appeared on his hand, half of it was black, so black that it absorbed any light and did not let it go, and the other side was pristine white, so pure that light could be perfectly reflected from it.

"Sword of Betrayal, Holy Demonic sword!" Kiba exclaimed.

With a single slash he broke through Freed's Excalibur while eating away the holy energies it gave away.

Darkness that ate away the light that dared harm his master…

Light that illuminate his master's path so he will never be lost again.

"No… nooo…. This is bull...shit" Freed said as his body turned to ash.

"that's impossible" Valper said.

All of the Gremory group came to congratulate Kiba.

"That can't be… holy and demonic powers cannot coexist… unless… yes… YES I SEE… it all makes sense… not only the Maou but also G…" Valper said as he was then impaled by a light spear.

"I must commend you Valper, you truly were a genius to find the **truth** from so little information" Kokabiel said.

"What do you mean Kokabiel?" Rias asked.

"The end of the Forever War was not due because of the death of the Maou… it was because God himself had died" he said with a cruel smirk.

"Impossible… it can't be" Xenovia said in shock.

"Have you not wondered why was the young Asia Argento kicked out? Why exorcist power have dwindled and why miracles are more rare? It is because God is dead, and no one can man his system the same way he could… and the church knew and kept it under wraps… because if people knew… their faith would dwindle and it will be the end of the 3 factions" he said. "Twilight healing would only work on humans and other entities that were not devils… however because of HIS demise bugs begun to surface, and thus the story of Asia the poor 'Holy Maiden' ended like so, because the church did not want to loose power"

Xenovia was in shock, disgusted with the truth and beyond all with herself.

Was she so blind? Were the people she had to deal with people who deserved it and not just people sacrificed in the name of power for the church?

The news of God's demise shook everyone.

"So God is dead… big deal" Issei said.

Everyone turned to see him.

"with how many gods have come and gone, what is one more in the long line of them? God is gone but we still exist… we do not need God to exist, we are all still alive, many people living their normal ordinary lives, so what does it matter really? Since garden of Eden once Adam partook of the apple, we have been living our own lives without God, he only watched, and made things happen if needed… but took the role of a monitoring mentor… the God on this world was good and kind and wanted us to be independent from him, so his death is no big loss to anyone" Issei said.

Kokabiel stared at him.

"Who are you to speak like that? Who are you who commands entities and heroes of long gone?" Kokabiel asked.

"Fallen Kokabiel, I heard you were the spear head in the war, actively going to the front lines… except once… care to tell me why?" Issei asked.

Kokabiel glared at him.

"You were scared… there was someone even you feared" Issei said as he touched his gauntlet.

"I FEAR NO ONE, HUMAN!" he shouted enraged.

"No… you feared him because he was more than you, always was… always will be" Issei said.

It was then when Asia came in.

Her hands shook at the revelation of her Lord… her stone and pillar of her faith.

"Asia… heal them all, I have a little surprise to all that you and Xenovia might like… too bad Irina isn't here, make sure to tell her alright?" Issei said to Xenovia.

She numbly nodded.

"Come to serve me… the one who is God's voice" Issei said. "He who guards contracts"

"No… that is impossible… you can't" Kokabiel said in fear.

The sky tore open and light descended to all.

From the light a being emerged, he opened its glorious silver wings and all felt his power.

" **It has been many a time since we have last seen… brother** " a powerful and strong voice said emanating from the being.

"It cannot be… this is a trick… an illusion" Kokabiel said trying to deny what was in front of him.

All of Rias peerage felt to their knees.

"That power… equal to that of a Maou" Rias said staring in awe and shock at the being in front of them.

Xenovia was shocked and Asia looked awestruck.

" **Greetings young devils and maidens of the church… allow me to introduce myself as many might have thought if me gone… I AM METATRON… THE VOICE OF GOD, I SPEAK ONLY HIS WILL… THOSE WHO DARE OPPOSE THE LIGHT SHALL BE SNUFFED BY THE FLAMES OF SINAI** " The archangel declared.

"Metatron… the voice of God. .. but I heard he was slain" Rias said in shock.

" **Master Issei… command me, what are your orders?** " the archangel said as he knelt before him.

They all looked at him in awe and shock… to have the loyalty of an archangel to fight for him… and one of his caliber no less.

"You don't scare me… you are but an illusion" he said.

" **Then come brother… show me the power of your perfidious being** " Metatron said.

Kokabiel shout out many light spears towards his angelic brother.

Thousands of spears of light easily the width of 3 men shot out towards Metatron.

However they all vanished into the ether once they got inches from him.

" **Great Logos** "

The space was rendered into a warping portal and a exploring of almighty energy could be felt.

Kokabiel spat out blood and charged at Metatron, he used heavy punches and jabs.

Metatron blocked a few and a few other found purchase on his body.

"You are weak brother… I will kill you and bury you next to father" Kokabiel said with a cruel smirk.

"Luster candy" Issei said as multicolored lights washed Metatron enhancing all his parameters.

" **no brother… it is you who will be incinerated for your sins** " Metatron said as he extended his arms.

Thousands of holy glyphs appeared around surrounding Kokabiel.

" **Flames of Sinai** " Metatron said.

Kokabiel body then was engulfed by pure white flames… he screamed in agony as he plummeted to the ground.

Kokabiel had half of his body burnt badly by holy flames.

He glared hatefully at them.

"This is the end… Fallen Kokabiel" Issei said as he walked towards him.

Kokabiel tried to move, this was not the way he wanted to die… not by the hands of a lowly human.

It was then when the barrier Souna's peerage were holding suddenly broke and an armored figure entered protecting Kokabiel.

"Move aside" Issei said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, I am under orders from Azazel to bring him in, all his actions were done against the wishes of the Grigori and thus he shall be punished… by us" the armored interloper said.

" _ **Albion… my old rival… fancy meeting you here**_ " Ddraig spoke.

" _ **Ddraig, my nemesis, it has been so long… how have you been? It seems you have a curious host**_ " Albion said.

" _ **Kuhuhu you have no idea… I can say this, however… he will become king of all heavenly dragons**_ " Ddraig said with a smug grin.

" _ **Surely you jest**_ " Albion said.

"Move aside white dragon emperor, the business of the Grigori are not of my concern" Issei said.

"Then we will fight? I can honestly say that if we do… this city will be dragged into it" he said.

Issei vanished and before the white dragon emperor could do anything a blade pierced Kokabiel chest effectively killing him.

"You do realize I will have to deal with paperwork about this right?" he said in annoyance.

"I don't care… I will not allow him to escape from whatever prison you would have tossed him in, if you get into trouble just send them my way" Issei said.

The white dragon emperor chuckled "I might take you on that" he said as he threw the dead body of Kokabiel on his shoulder.

Issei looked behind him to see both shock and awe faces.

Xenovia took unto the knee and begun to pray to the angel as Asia just looked at him in all his holy glory.

" _ **Do not pray nor praise me… for I am only a servant of our Lord… I see you, young maiden, your name is Asia, is it not?**_ " Metatron said talking to the young girl who was now nervous.

"Y...yes Lord Metatron…" she replied.

" _ **I have peered into your heart and your soul… I have weighted it and it has been found not wanting, you are one of the most innocent and purest souls I have seen… What has been done to you is a crime, a crime that shall be rectified, you, warrior maiden of the church, once you and your partner go back you shall tell them of what has transpired this day, nothing shall be omitted and you will say what I am about to say and you will say you are speaking for me "I am Herald Metatron, the one who is the voice of God, I have seen your actions and I have seen your treacherous ways, know that should you continue this way, not even my other brothers and sisters in heaven shall stop my righteous fury and all shall burn in the Fires of Sinai**_ " Metatron said.

Xenovia nodded.

" **I am Metatron… the voice of God, I speak and know only the truth… go forth and rest, for danger has stopped… you have my blessing** " having said his peace he vanished.

They all looked at Issei who just sheathed his sword.

"Let's go home… I am starving" he said as he walked to the exit.

Chapter end.


	6. Chapter 6

Shin Megami tensei DxD: Another Dragon

Chapter 6: SNAFU at the conference, the birth of the Master of demons

It was late at night when the battle was over.

They all followed Issei into a restaurant and he ordered a Shoney's double decker burger with a side of fries and a cherry coke.

They looked at him silently as he ate once his order arrived.

"Oh… sorry, you want some Koneko?" Issei asked offering some fries to the white haired loli.

She shook her head quickly, for once hunger was not a driving force for her.

"Issei… shouldn't you go home?" Rias asked.

"Emotionally speaking Shoney's **is** home, Rias" Issei answered.

"I think we should address the white elephant in the room" Xenovia said.

Asia was still looking at Issei with awe.

Issei asked the waitress to take their orders and after they all timidly ordered they waited, the battle had made them hungry and now that the adrenaline rush wore off they begun to feel it with interest.

"Issei… you can **command** Metatron" Rias said.

"Yes…?" Issei said.

"You can command one of the strongest angels of heaven… that is supposedly dead" Xenovia added.

"Your point is?" Issei asked.

"Are you… can you be…" Xenovia asked with fear.

"No… I am not HIM… nor am I a human incarnation of HIM" Issei said with a chuckle. "I mean, can you imagine HIM using a device to summon and control things?"

"Then how?" Rias asked.

"Umm… how you ask… it all happened when I was 8 and received this, lots of things happened and now you see the result" Issei said.

"That is a gross oversimplification of things!" Rias said as she leaned over Issei, her breasts swaying a bit as she did so.

"Does my past matter? In the end the enemy was neutralized, you and Kaichou receive the credit and I send the Grigori a big "Fuck you" using the white one as a special currier… as well as one to the church... I do not see the downside." Issei said.

"If the Angel faction learns of this… no… **when** the angel faction learns of this…" Rias said looking at Xenovia, who was nervously eating her fries and soda.

"I do not respond to the angels, to the devils or anyone… my actions are my own, should they try anything to anyone involved… well... they will wish they haven't cross me" Issei said.

"Oh god… I love the burger here… they are so good, I heard this was a trial location for this place… they come from America… gotta say, they do good burgers" Issei said.

Issei was powerful, that was official, not only that but his power was so great he had no need to use the [Booster Gear] at all.

The devils and the church agent then realised that they would get no more answers from him, and thus enjoyed their meal. Relatively speaking.

"Oh… oh God... I forgot... Irina! She is gonna be so pissed" Issei said.

They all looked at him weirdly.

"Think about it Xenovia… she is one of the most devout people ever… and she missed a fight that was, pardon the pun, of biblical proportions" Issei said.

Xenovia sighed, "she is gonna be insufferable"

"Sorry" Issei said apologetic.

"The church will demand proof… else they will brand me as a heretic" Xenovia said as she put her head on her hands.

The situation was beyond a SNAFU.

"Here… take this" Issei said as he handed her a silver feather.

"Once they analyze it they will **have** to listen… then again this is the Vatican so…" Issei said.

Xenovia sighed, she had begun to see her institution with new eyes.

"Xenovia...listen, now that you know the truth about… HIM… What will you do? After you deliver Metatron's message I mean? You will be excommunicated by the church, so… I wish to offer you a deal… should you decide to start a new life, would you like to join me peerage?" Rias asked.

"You would offer that to someone who was your enemy?" Xenovia asked incredulously.

"Yesterday's enemy is tomorrow's ally" Rias said with a smile.

"You are unlike what I heard of devils" Xenovia said.

"There are all kinds, not just us devils… I mean, take Freed for example" Rias said.

"Yeah… I see what you mean" Xenovia said with a sigh.

"Once Irina recovers we will have to go back" Xenovia said.

"Yes… I know" Issei said.

"You should say your goodbyes… it might be a while till you see each other again" Xenovia said.

Issei smiled kindly to her.

"Saying goodbye...I don't like it… rather, just a until later would be better, don't you think so?" Issei said to Xenovia.

After they had their late night meal and paid for it (Rias was adamant on paying for the meals, as it was the least she could do after their survival) they all went their separate ways.

"You can call Metatron…. The one who is said to deliver all of HIS commands…" Asia said timidly as she pressed herself close to Issei.

"Do you think… I could talk to him sometime?" she asked innocently.

Issei smiled as he took his gauntlet and put it on Asia's hands, he pressed the screen and Metatron's face appeared.

"Asia wishes to speak to you, please be civil to her as it was me talking to you" Issei said as Metatron nodded.

Asia she tears of joy as she talked the night with one of the most of holy of Herald of heaven.

 **The next morning**

Class was suspended due to some damage school received and thus Issei took the time to teach Asia how to use her gear better, he created a virtual environment that had a lot of wounded virtual Jack Frosts, she had to heal 10 of them with as little movement as possible.

Asia failed many times and Issei asked for his healing inclined demons to teach her.

Her healing begun to be better, faster.

She then was taught a bit of biology to understand **how** the body heals itself and she learned how to remove the poison.

She also learned how to direct her Sacred Gear healing power remotely, so now she could heal from a distance of a few yards, not inpressive, but it was a milestone for her.

In turn Asia then showed Issei how to prepare Holy Water for aspersion.

For Issei it was not really needed, he had magic abilities that would make a nuclear bomb insecure, but it always pays to be prepared.

Xenovia and Irina returned back to the Vatican with the shattered remains of Excalibur, he was informed that they would be reforged so there was no need to worry.

"You think she will be okay?" Asia asked.

"You mean Xenovia, right?" Issei asked.

She nodded.

"The old farts will be biting their nails… unsure on what to do, I am also sure they will be screaming for charges of heresy and the like… that is until she presents the feather" Issei said smirking.

"What about your childhood friend?" Asia asked.

She will probably be bugging Xenovia for details on Metatron...and then she would be complaining about how unlucky she was on being taken out and missing a 'once in a lifetime opportunity' or something like that.

"You think so?" Asia asked.

"Well…"

 **Vatican City**

After arriving both Xenovia and Irina were both send to be debriefed and that they would be questioned on the events that transpired while on the hunt for the shards.

They were rather happy to have the shards back, however once they heard the whole story they asked for Irina to be send to a separate room.

"So… you now also know the truth" a bishop said.

Xenovia closed her eyes " _he was right, they knew_ "

"There is something else you must know...something I kept quiet until my partner was gone… you see"

Xenovia then began to tell them **everything**.

The bishops were in shock… one of them had to be taken out because his heart gave up on him due to what he heard.

The rest of the bishops cried out for Xenovia to he tried as a heretic and excommunicated.

" _They are afraid… they are truly afraid of what would happen should I go public with this_ "she thought with distaste as she saw the old men grasping for straws.

"Then show us proof" they demanded.

And, much to their shock and dismay, she did.

A single silver feather that had more holy power than 10 whole Excaliburs put together.

"By God" they said.

"God… is dead… you have hidden that truth from me… from us exorcist for so long… I came here just as a messenger of the will of Lord Metatron and now… by my own will I will leave, I cannot, in good conscience work for the church, not after being lied like this, now I am questioning my past actions… have I been lied when I had to deal with those beings… where they just peaceful beings that harmed no one? Was I used for the political power struggle of the church? I feel sickened and dirty… here" she said as she placed Excalibur Destruction on the table "I quit… effective immediately" she said.

"Should you quit… you **will** be branded a heretic, excommunicated… do you understand?!" a bishop said.

She stopped at the door, her body shivered.

Was this the right call?

Yes.

"The church… is an institution ran by men… and men have never been in charge on who enters heaven" she said. "All my life I put my faith and devotion to this institution in the belief that what I was doing was God's will… only to now find that he has been dead, dead for so long, how do you think **I feel**?! I won't say a word to anyone, this is my last favor to the institution that took care of me, but that is the last I will do for it… good bye" she said as she left.

"Wait… you can't leave… What about Durandal?" one said.

"What about it? It choose me so it will stay with me, it was never yours to begin with" she said as she left the many bishops in shock.

 **Back to Japan**

"I got a feeling Xenovia will be alright" Issei said.

Just as they were enjoying their walk they meet up with Sona who was playing a match of chess with an elderly man.

"Hahaha… strong as ever eh Sona-chan? Seems like this old geezer is no match for youth such as yourself" he said.

"Not at all… you show me new ways to innovate" she said with a kind smile.

"same time next week?" he asked.

"of course" she said.

"Hey… how are you doing Sona Kaichou?" Issei greeted.

"Issei-san, Asia-san good day to you both" she said

"So who was the old man back there?" Issei asked.

"Him, he was my client" she said as she looked to the side.

"Is he troublesome?" Issei asked.

"Yes… but not in the way you think… is just… he wished to have company until he died… he has stage 4 cancer… and he was left alone by his family after he gave them their inheritance" Sona said.

"That's awful!" Asia said.

"Yes… and to be honest I grown fond of our matches, he might be an old man, but his mind is sharp as a tack, he is almost a good a player as you Issei" she said with a smirk.

"Which reminds me, why don't we have a friendly match? Right here, is a nice day and we can talk about what's eating at you as well" Issei said.

Sona blinked.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"kinda" Issei said.

They set the game as Asia went to buy some drinks on a nearby vending machine.

"Soo… Metatron uh? Who would have thunk you could have sway over such a being" Sona said as she placed a knight forth as her opening move.

Issei countered by placing forth the 3rd pawn from the Queen's side.

"Yeah… I known him for a while" Issei said.

"The Satan's will be weary of you, that you can command such a being, he laid waste to thousands of Devil's elites with his own bare hands" Sona said as she placed a bishop to ready an attack.

"He won't do anything unless I tell him to do so" Issei said as he put a knight on the bishop's possible path, behind it was his pawns.

Sona then moved her other knight to cover her bishop.

"I think that would make them even more weary" he said. "He was a destroyer Issei, anyone who faced him was turned to ash by his holy fire" Sona said.

Issei moved his Queen "Umm I see, anyone would be weary if someone had control over their "Boogeyman" so to speak" Issei said.

Sona frowned "That is saying it lightly" she moved a bishop.

Asia was attentively watching the game as a silent spectator, appreciating the complex moves both were doing.

"Let's talk about better things, how is the remodeling of the school?" Issei asked.

"Trying to switch the topic uh?" Sona said with a smirk.

"Of course" he said unrepentantly.

"Classes should start by tomorrow at 3rd period, thankfully we had a week till parents day" she said.

"So, will your parents come?" he asked.

"Eager to meet my parents?" she said with a playful smirk.

" _Oh my Maou… I can't believe I said that!_ " she inwardly shouted.

Issei put his own bishop diagonal to her Queen.

"I would like to see your parents, I am quite curious" he said.

"Oh… well…. No they won't come" Sona said.

"Sorry to hear that, if it's any consolation I think they would be proud of you, you are basically running the school after all" he said.

Sona smiled at that.

"Check mate, my win Sona" Issei said with a smirk.

While chatting she had not noticed that Issei had switched his King with the Queen's rook at some point and thus she was effectively put in check mate.

"Not bad… you only need 4 wins more to tie" she said with a smirk.

"Don't worry I will catch up" Issei said as they both grabbed a can.

They went for the same can and their hands touched.

Sona blushed somewhat and then put herself under control.

Asia asked them if she could also be taught how to play the game and they agreed, as it would be a good way to spend time.

 **3 days later**

The school was back and fully operational.

Issei sat in his desk, looking on the demon compendium about the weaknesses of Albion, however no such demon existed… probably because there was no homologs of the 2 dragon emperors back in Mikado or blasted Tokyo.

After class Rias asked for a favor.

"There is a client who wishes to meet you, please meet him on this address" she said with a smile.

Issei sighed but agreed, he did get paid for doing this so… might as well.

He went to an address located on the most expensive side of town, he went to the door and as he was about to knock a warning came on his gauntlet.

"This is a demon domain… there appears to be a powerful demon inside, are you sure you want to go in?" Burroughs asked.

Issei prepared himself as he equipped Masakado's blade and null dark and null light gear as well as resist Phys.

The opened the door.

He rushed in and attacked.

"What the-!?" the person said.

Issei's attack was blocked by 6 sets of the purest black wings while a fair few extended out.

"A fallen…. And of high caliber as well… definetly more powerful than Kokabiel as well" Issei said as he felt the pressure of power contained within his body.

The fallen jumped back and pushed his hair back.

"Easy boy, sorry for the misdirection, I am not here to fight you" he said putting his hands up in a placating manner.

Issei stared at him, the fallen only smiled.

"I just wanted to get to know the killer of Kokabiel, I was restraining my power a whole lot, you got some scary sensory abilities" he said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Issei said.

"Ah… so quick to get to the point, very well… to be honest I owe you and also Asia Argento as well an apology, but first… introductions are in order, I am Azazel, one if the Lord's of the Grigori" he said.

"What?" Issei said.

Kokabiel sat down and pulled a bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass.

"You can take anything on the mini fridge… I have some kid friendly drinks since I figured we would chat for a while… this was not the way I had planned it however" he said.

He took took a bottle of Ramune and checked it to be sealed.

"Listen.. what Raynare did, that was a gross misinterpretation of my orders, I asked her to ascertain if you had a sacred gear and to prevent you from abusing it, that meant to take you in and teach you how to control it. She, however interpreted as killing you… I am only glad you were not killed, however after looking at their base a deep miasma was clinging everywhere, it was so deep and suffocating that left us thinking of something... at first we thought it may have been one of the Maous but it was ludicrous, we poured over and found a match… of who could be the culprit… it was indeed a Maou… just not a recent one… we thought it might be his descendant but something about the power was off and the machine could register it… also about Asia, she was to be taken care for and given the best education possible, her gear had many combat applications but it is harmless, she was to be send later on to a medical school, at least that was the idea… I want to express my apologies for the error of my men as well as ask you about what happened that day" he said.

"they tried to kill Asia" Issei said.

"Yes"

"I simply went there to disabuse them of that notion" Issei said.

"Issei, the power used there was about 3 nuclear plants at full capacity" Azazel said. "animals feared going near it for weeks on end"

"I thought it may have been less" Issei said.

"And to wit, it was done without your sacred gear" Azazel said.

"Your point is?"

"Are you… truly human?" he asked.

He looked deep into himself, that was a philosophical question, was a man who killed God still a human?

"According to knowledge, Sacred Gears can only appear on humans or those who have human ancestry, such as half devils and the like… my mother and father are both humans… What does that make me?" Issei asked.

Clink

The sound of ice colliding with one another and with the glass.

"Yes… I investigated your family, I ran another deep search to 500 years back… all of them normal, you are the only anomaly" Azazel said.

"The black sheep?" Issei said cheekily.

"Ha… hilarious, we took a sample Raynare had… and indeed you are human, but what you can do… it is not what a human could ever accomplish, so you may understand my curiosity, not to mention that you are the host of Ddraig, you see I am a bit of a Otaku about Sacred gears, I like to study them and see what makes them tick.. it was one of the reasons I got kicked out of heaven" he said.

"I thought it was because you slept with human women and taught them to be promiscous" Issei said with a smirk.

"Hahaha… that too, that too" he said unrepentantly.

"So you wish to study [Booster Gear]... that is not my call alone, Ddraig is my partner so his opinion also matters" Issei said.

[Booster Gear] materialised itself around his Gauntlet. " _ **I had many hosts… but none had ever taken my opinion in their decisions, I do not mind… as this is also a way to show my magnificence**_ " Ddraig said.

"TLDR; he said yes" Issei said.

" _ **provided that you have not studied the white one**_ "

"Ohhh..." Azazel groaned.

"deals off I am afraid then" Issei said.

"Wanna play some games? I got a brand new unreleased game… What do you say?" Azazel said with a grin.

"Might as well" Issei said as he grabbed a controller.

They spend a few hours beating each other.

Once it was 9 o clock he had to leave, Azazel asked him to not tell Rias about him.

"Think about her reaction… it would be priceless" he said.

Issei had to agree.

 **The next day**

It was a boring day at school, as it should be, because fighting supernatural entities of lore and then going back to normality… kinda makes the classroom seem like a new definition of hell, he was saved by the lunch bell.

He and Asia went to the ORC room to eat lunch with their friends.

Akeno was there to greet them and for some reason Akeno was being a bit more sensual than usual when dealing with Issei, something that irked Rias somewhat.

She gave them some tea to go with their lunch and gave their thanks.

"Issei, I was wondering if you'd be able to stay for a while? I am going to unseal my bishop" she said.

"Unseal? Is that bishop of yours… dangerous?" Issei asked.

"Well… he is not a danger to anyone, at least not in the conventional sense" Rias said.

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"You two will see after school" Rias said with a wink.

Issei and Asia dealt with classes as usual until the last bell.

Issei then bumped unto Saji by sheer chance.

"Gegh… Hyudou-san" Saji said with fear and a bit of jelousy mixed in it.

"Genshiro-san, how do you do? What are you doing here?" Issei asked.

"I heard they were releasing the hikikomori bishop of Rias's, so I thought I would come too… why you ask?" he said a bit harshly.

"No reason, of Rias said it was OK then that's fine" Issei said.

Saji grinder his teeth " _Think you can steal Sona-kaichou away from me eh? I don't care if you can pull freaking Metatron, she is mine damn it_ " he thought.

They arrived to the ORC room and then they left to the abandoned section of the school.

Burroughs then alerted Issei of a demon domain.

Rias undid a powerful seal and opened the doors.

Frilly and pink, that was the inside of the room of the bishop of Rias's peerage.

"Gasper-kun, you how are you doing?" Rias asked.

A few seconds passed and their eyes got adjusted to darkness and they saw a small coffin in the middle of the room, it had flower craving on it and looked positively girlish.

"isn't the fact that there is a coffin a reason that the being in here **not** okay?" Issei asked.

"I don't like meeting people… I am scaaaaared" a pitiful voice bemoaned.

"come now Gasper… you can now leave" Rias said.

"I don't like the outside… it's scaryyy" Gasper moaned.

They took the lid off the coffin to find…

"Wow… What a pretty girl" Saji said.

"Fufufufu… you are mistaken Saji-kun, you see Gasper here is actually a boy" Akeno said as she demurely laughed.

"Of course he is… next he will say 'I like women clothing because they are so cute' or something along those lines" Issei said.

Gasper gasped "You can read minds?" he said in awe.

Kreshnik and Kudlack felt a blow to the pride of vampires everywhere.

When Rias was approaching Issei felt a temporal displacement… he could see how Gasper moved through frozen time and then the event was over.

Rias looked around to search for Gasper who was hiding underneath a cardboard box.

Rias was shocked at his sudden (to her) disappearing.

"I hate this power… I can't control it… I don't want to their faces frozen…" he began to weep.

His tears fell into the rabbit plush giving the impression that it was crying with him.

Rias explained that Gasper was a damphir, not only that but he had a sacred gear that he could not control due to trauma… [Forbidden Balor view], a sacred gear that can stop time for a fixed amount on the user's field of vision.

" _it seems like my own natural abilities plus Ddraig managed to partially resist it_ " Issei thought.

It made sense… a normal person could cause havoc with that ability… oh God… he could picture the perverted duo with it… bad though! bad thoughts!

There was nothing that could be done for him for the time being so they decided to leave.

"For a damphir he is quite… mellow" Issei said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Well if it's due to trauma I could understand… but, it seems this goes beyond just simple trauma… something is inherently broken in him, I don't want to be negative but… I believe he might hate himself more than his power" Issei said.

"Oh? What makes you believe that Issei-kun?" Akeno asked.

"he hated that he is not strong enough to control his power… and that because he is weak he is making you look bad… and that it caused problems before, for him" Issei said.

Rias looked to the side… Gasper Vladi's life before she found him was…

It seems Issei was right.

"What he needs are role models of strength and power, I may be able to get some help from him" Issei said "as well as a playmate"

"Can you? Truly?" Rias asked.

"I don't know… but it can't hurt to try" Issei said.

 **The next morning**

Issei was going to go to school when he meet face to face with a familiar face.

"Xenovia? I take it you made your choice?" Issei said.

She nodded.

"Come… you must be hungry… I will make something quick,I hope some toast and honeyed milk will suffice" Issei said.

She nodded.

"They lied to me… to **us** " she said.

Issei remained silent.

"they made us do questionable things… things that were morally reprehensible, but they said it was God's will and because of that… we did it with no hesitation… and now I am left wondering… did those people deserved what I done to them? Were the devils I hunted truly evil or were they just living their lives like Rias and Sona? I find myself unable to find a satisfactory answer...so that is why I am here… I made my choice" she said as she looked into the warm mug of honeyed milk.

She took a deep drink of it.

The sweetness and warmth of it washed through her body.

"I also came to apologize to you Asia… my actions and my treatment to you was uncalled for, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" she said as a pained expression washed over her.

Asia came in and wrapped her arms around her.

Xenovia fought the urge to cry.

"come… we should get going" Issei said.

They arrived at school and went to the ORC.

"So you wish to join me peerage" Rias stated.

Xenovia nodded.

Rias placed a knight piece on her desk.

"Then Xenovia Quarta… become my knight" Rias said with a smile.

Rias did the ritual as Xenovia's existence was re-written into that of a devil.

A couple more days passed and Issei was greeted with a new surprise.

Rias's big brother had come to the human world.

Rias was flustered as she told her brother he had no right to come… that as a Maou he shouldn't be showing any one devil any preference.

"Oh… I am not here for that… it is because peace discussions will be held in this town… it is just a **coincidence** that you were the one who **coincidentally** owns this territory" he said with a shrug.

Rias's eye was developing a dangerous twitch.

"Hahaha that's way too many a coincidence, don't you think? What was that saying…? Once is coincidence twice is enemy action or something along those lines?" Issei said.

"Issei-kun, it is good to see you in good health, I heard some rumors that you helped my sister on the incident pertaining Kokabiel, I must give you my thanks" he said with a smile.

"I was there… it would not been right of me to allow something bad to happen" Issei replied.

"That is way too much modesty, it has no real place when speaking to us devils you know?" he said with a friendly chuckle.

"Perhaps, but I am not one who enjoys praise, still the conference will be held here then? You think is wise?" Issei asked.

"Yes, it is due to the location of the incident, because my sister is here and it also, **coincidentally** , let's me visit my dear sister on visiting day" he said with a smirk.

"It is also because a sole human can also play as the third… no… as the fourth unrelated party that can be unbiased and keep things more civil" Sirzechs said.

"You said forth… so you count the church faction being aligned with the angels as to be a single entity?" Issei asked to clarify.

"That is correct, you have a sharp mind" Sirzechs said.

"if it's not too much trouble may I impose on you a bit more? I wish for you and possibly Rias father (whom I am sure he will be coming as he should be proud of her daughter's recent growth) and have some dinner at my home, or would that be too much of me?" Issei asked.

"I… Issei!" Rias said with a blush.

"Of course, I would be delighted" Sirzechs accepted jovially. "When should I go?"

"How about the day after tomorrow as it would be the day of class visit? After visiting school we can have a nice dinner at my home"

Rias blushed so fiercely that her face took the color of her hair.

"That seems like a good idea, I shall bring something as well"

"Great, that would be very much welcomed"

"Well Rias, I am off...I have to get some things ready for the peace summit in a few days" he said as he pat his sister's hair and left.

"As usual Maou Lucifer is so laid back" Akeno said with mirth.

"Well then I am off I will do some brainstorming on helping Gasper… see you on parent day" Issei said as he left school with Asia.

"Ara ara Buchou… aren't you lucky… going to a boy's home with your parents" Akeno said teasing Rias.

Rias groaned.

She then remembered something.

"Wait… Issei!" she called out.

"Uh? What is it Rias?" he asked.

"Tomorrow first thing, please head to this temple, Akeno will receive you there and I will arrive later as I have some duties to finish" Rias said.

Issei nodded as Akeno smiled.

 **The next day**

Issei went to a temple, it was a bit aways from the city proper but it had a certain element of charm to it.

He walked past the red tori gates.

While thinking that, his eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. Straining his eyes and looking-it's the face of a person he recognised.

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!? You look very lovely in that Miko outfit

"It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit.

He was climbing the steps. Akeno-san who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I was also free with no work. But what kind of work is this? And also Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

No, but, Akeno-san's shrine maiden outfit is the best. It's suiting her pretty good. She's surely a Yamato Nadeshiko! Perhaps, her other name, 'The Thunder Priestess' came from here? More like, is it fine for devils to be in a shrine? My questions aren't running out but why is Akeno-san over here?

"Is it alright not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…" Issei said.

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

Is what Akeno-san says and looks far off up the stairs. Huh? Is someone coming?

The arch drew nearer. If devils try to cross this then they receive damage; they say not to come close to a shrine but…..

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

"Akeno-san, do you live here?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me." she replied.

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

-, Issei became aware of a third person's voice, turning that side, the person there was-.

Golden coloured wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at him.

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden coloured halo is floating. Wait, a halo!?

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

-. He knows his name. Who is he?

Sensing his doubt, in front of his eyes 12 wings appear from the young man's back.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories."

Oh… this was going to be awkward… considering that I had killed his homologe back in Mikado.

At least this version was much pleasing to the eyes, the one he fought was more of a 'Feral' version.

Akeno led us into the interior of the temple.

"Why would an Angel wish to speak to me… one of the archangels no less?" Issei asked.

"There are many a questions that I have, far too many, but also I have an award for your part in the battle against Kokabiel, your actions prevented a restart to the 3 way war." Michael said.

"I did not do it to be rewarded" Issei said "people were in danger, I only acted as my heart told me to"

"And that is why heaven would be remiss if they did not offer you a reward" Michael said.

A sword floated in front of him, it oozed with holy aura.

"That is a powerful sword… it has anti-dragon properties as well" Issei said as he glanced at the sword.

"My, you sure have a good eye, yes, it is as you say… this is the holy sword Ascalon, a dragon slayer sword, we modified it somewhat so you would be able to use it" Michael said.

Issei was hesitant on trusting the angel due to his experience with them in Mikado.

"The sword was used by Saint George, also known as Saint Georgeous" the angel explained.

"But… wasn't he raised by a witch? How did he became a Saint and canonized as one" Issei asked.

"that's because he was a good man, who did not care who a person was… It was… horrible what happened to him" Michael said with grief clearly etched on his handsome face.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?" He said.

Issei looked at [Booster Gear] that choose to materialise.

He did not know if it was possible and also he did not want to harm Ddraig.

" _ **The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.**_ "

Issei accepted and made the blade be assimilated by his gear, the process what not dissimilar as when he put his weaponry and gear in his gauntlet.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side as you are in good terms with him and his sister. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well."

"I understand… you fear that other mythos will be emboldened by God's passing and try to overtake the Abrahamic faction" Issei said.

"My… you are indeed a rare breed, to understand so much with so little information" Michael said.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?" Michael said with a smile.

Issei thought of something but… since the top of the angels is saying it with a smile on his face, he decided to believe it is the truth.

He turned himself towards the above mentioned sword. Isn't it the worst case for it to be a Dragon slayer?

Akeno-san says to Issei who was having difficulty in extending his hand.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even you, who houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

Seriously? If Akeno-san says it then it must be true. If it's Akeno-san saying it then he can believe it.

Issei took the holy sword floating in mid air in his hand. …Nothing happened. He feel the holy aura but only power is flowing into me. It seriously seems fine?

" _ **Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. -Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.**_ "

Issei nodded and closed his eyes.

For the time being he focused on invoking his sacred gear, and made the red gauntlet appear. He the pushed forth the sword into the surge of Boosted Gear along with the surge of the holy sword in his hand.

The holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a power flows into my body but….. slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks him.

Kah!

After running the red flash-a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"….It seriously combined."

Amazing. The sacred gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the boosted gear!

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

Huh? You're already leaving?-Ah. There was something I wanted to say if I met the angel side.

"I wish to say something to you." Issei said.

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After saying that, Michael-san's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

Issei sighed, his plea will wait for a bit.

 **A few minutes later**

"Here's some tea." Akeno said as she served some green tea to Issei.

"Ah, thanks a lot." Issei said with a kind smile.

We're in the shrine after Michael-san left. Issei felt as he was intruding on the grounds that Akeno-san lives in. After passing through a Japanese style room, he was having tea in a room that looks like a tea ceremony room.

If he remembered correctly, you drink it after turning the cup 3 times, right? 1 time, 2 times, 3 times. It's bitter.

Akeno-san is looking at my reaction and laughing with a low voice.

"Did Akeno-san work with Michael….san on the sword present here?" he asked.

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

The setting of the 3 great power's conference, and also this sword; Buchou and Akeno-san's work is quite a lot and must be hectic… Is this the mission of the King and Queen?

…We're finally alone. So Issei wanted to ask Akeno-san about some things that he wanted to ask, about something Kokabiel said during the fight that Issei paid no mind as he was fully engaged on fighting the fallen.

He prepared himself and asked about the thing he have been worried about since the battle with Kokabiel.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen?"

On my question, Akeno-san's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human."

…So it's true after all. Kokabiel did say to Akeno-san "The one having the power of Barakiel". Akeno-san stares at me, and talks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

Was that the case. Akeno-san had complicated household conditions… Somehow, my house is too normal, huh. Uh, I asked her myself, now I am troubled by how to respond.

While he was searching his brain on what words to say next, Akeno-san expanded her wings from her back.

Different from the usual two wings of devils, one wing was of a devil, the other one was the black wing of a fallen angel.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of fallen angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. -but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akeno-san is in self derision. No way, Akeno-san. Please don't say that…..

Issei placed his hand on her check.

"no… your blood… your wings… they do no define what **you** , Akeno, are… What defines you, what makes you... **you** … are the choices you make and how you deal with what happens, no Akeno… I do not see a dirty being… What I see is a young girl who is in pain" he said as he moved a fleck of hair from her eyes.

Akeno blushed, her breathing became deeper. Her heart was beating harder.

"only oneself has the ability to define oneself… the rest are just opinions… and you may or may not take heed… they are not who define you Akeno so cheer up, a sad Akeno is not the Akeno we all know, so until you are alright, please rely on me"

Hearing my words, Akeno-san was-crying.

However, Akeno-san then floats out a smile, and wipes her tears.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…?"

Huh, Issei didn't hear the second half clearly but, his words were "killing words."? Did he perhaps said something bad?

After Akeno-san got up, she came towards me-and clung to him!

"A-Akeno-san…..?"

Akeno-san whispers in his ear wand was somewhat troubled on how to react.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Ise-kun, do you like Rias?"

"Eh!? Well yes, she is a good person, she is smart and also beautiful, she is strong and a capable leader and has flexible thinking… so yes, I do like her"

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…" she said thinking.

First position? Second position? What ranking would this be for?

While still clinging to me Akeno-san says.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Yes?"

"I won't mind being 3rd position..."Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Ise-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

-. It's all words whose meaning I don't understand but I at least got the part about the lap pillow!

"My heart isn't something that can be **won** … is something I give and I give it willingly" Issei said.

She smiled.

"Hey, Ise-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?"

Issei was a bit hesitant as he liked to be polite… he was her Kohai after all.

"Then, just once is fine. Please."

If he was asked with those bleary eyes then…. I swallowed in my spit, and murmured it after deciding."Akeno…"

"….I am happy. Ise….."

Her body shivered in bliss.

"I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Buchou-."

"What about…..Buchou? Hey, Ise?"

…

This voice is….

He felt like his body had frozen in an instant. He brought his body up from that place and stiffly turned my head backwards. And there, Rias, who was emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura, was standing, like the two guardian deva kings.

I intuitively thought and felt that! Because, no matter how you look at it she's wearing the power of destruction!

This is so cliche that it isn't funny, fortunately, should talking not work, I have am item that negates dark and light element power and Rias's power of Destruction felt on the dark part.

"Buchou? This is not what you think… take a deep breath, count to ten and then speak"

Buchou presses her hand on her forehead, lets out a huge sigh.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink…... To have a lap pillow from a lap other than me… and I haven't even had the chance to do so!"

Zun Zun! Feeling anger in her footsteps Buchou approached me.

Munzu! It hurts! My cheeks are being pulled by Buchou as hard as she can! Ooooooouch!

Considering the alternative this was the lesser of two evils.

Buchou asks me in a low intensity voice.

"What about the sword?"

"I got it"

"What about Michael?"

"He left a bit of a while ago"

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!"

Issei followed Buchou who had turned on her heels. I bow to Akeno-san. Sorry, really.

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou."

Akeno-san murmured from behind. It had returned to the voice of the usual Akeno-san. He didn't hear it properly but Buchou stopped for a while, then starts pulling my arm and leaves. It's like she wants to quickly get him away from this place.

As Rias and Issei walked down the stairs she had a sad look.

"….Hey, Ise."

What will she ask? How should I answer her? I can't find an answer!

"Yes?"

However, he didn't expect Buchou's words.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is fuku-Buchou (vice president). However, she is 'Akeno'….. …and I am?"

Huh…? What do you mean? I think Akeno-san is 'Akeno-san' but….?

That's why, Buchou is-.

"Buchou…am I wrong?"

When he answered 'Buchou', he felt that Buchou shrugged her shoulders, somehow she took what I said the wrong way… but before he could correct her…

"….That's right. I am Buchou. -But, 'Rias'."

W-What is it. Her tone was really despondent. Did she took what I said so wrong? Not being able to find the answer Buchou wants, he respond normally.

"Yes, Buchou is an upper class devil, Rias Gremory, Buchou of the ORC, a strong, elegant and kind devil"

Turning back, her expression seemed very sad.

"….What's that 'Number 1 candidate'…. Am I not the only one who's far off….?"

That voice wasn't the usual Buchou's voice brimming with elegance, but a normal… girl's voice found anywhere.

It seems his words were not heard… inwardly Issei thought this might bring troubles later on.

 **The next day**

Issei's parents came to visit at school, they also came to see Asia as they begun to treat her as a daughter and possibly marriage partner for their son.

They received many congratulatory comments as their son was among the top 5 students at school, sharing first place with the student council president.

He was a student that had good work ethics, was friendly and helped anyone who called out for help.

Asia was a darling, she was beloved by students and faculty both, her personality and pure heart has won her a many admirers.

Then they went to film their class.

It was English class and Issei was certain that he could both speak and write it fluently in a native level (as in Mikado it was taught as their primary language).

He was unprepared for what the teacher had prepared.

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

The class is English. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. Huh? What's this? Does this sort of thing happen in English?

For the devils who can speak in all languages, English is the best place to show it. While thinking that, looking at the object closely-um, this is PVC clay?

The teacher gleefully says to me who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

There's no such thing! I don't get what you mean, Sensei! Let's do a usual English class! Allow me to show my English Conversation skills to my parents! I don't want to make PVC clay!

"Let's Try!"

It's not Let's Tryyyyyyyyyyyyyy! In which world is there an English class with PVC clay!

"I-It's difficult."

Huh!? Asia-chan, she's already making it!? As usual her adaptation to these sort of things is fast!

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

Issei groaned at the stupidity of all but smiled as he saw Asia try her best.

"Sensei… can I have 2 packs more?" Issei asked.

The teacher blinked but accepted and gave him 2 more from the locker.

He wanted to do something… he remembered her, his teammate… the person who walked the path with him.

He remembered all her facets, her smile, her eyes and lips and figure.

He put those images and placed power on his hand.

In a few seconds in his hand was a perfect statue of her… Isabeau in a dramatic pose, her sword on her hands and a kind smile on her face. Every single part of her was faithfully recreated.

People did not notice it till he used the next PVC.

"it can't be!"

"Wow Issei those look amazing!"

He did a perfect recreation of Rias using the PVC, even her outfit was perfect.

"W-Wonderful… Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"Sensei says that while his eyes are soaked with tears.

Indeed, to think that this power was hiding inside me…. Even if I say so myself, it's easy to bloom a talent related to my magical power that shaped the PVC.

"T-That is Rias-senpai? Shit! As I thought, Ise you rascal! With senpai….!"

"No way! Rias onee-sama with him? I won't have a chance…!"

Somehow I can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skilful with Gremory-senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

The English class which used the PVC clay did a complete change, it changed into an auction house for the statue of Buchou I made.

"Issei-kun… who is she?" Asia asked as she saw the other figure I did.

"Ah her? She is someone who helped me…. She was someone very special" Issei said looking at the statue.

"I… I see… What is her name?" she asked.

"Isabeau… that was her name" Issei said.

"She is very pretty, did she train you?"

Issei smiled "Not… precisely" Issei said, he was feeling a bit awkward.

He did not want to answer those difficult questions.

 **After English class**

Issei and Asia dropped by the ORC to relax a bit.

He felt a bit bad about what happened the other day and came in and wanted to gift Rias with the figure he did in class as a token of apology and perhaps help smooth things.

Rias was delighted, it was a perfect reproduction of her, really faithful to her proportions, albeit smaller.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it, he was curious.

Guess he will meet them later.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba appeared there. Hm? Did Kiba also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Buchou's question, Kiba pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

On Kiba's reply, Buchou and I while exchanging glances tilted our heads.

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

Since there was a crowd present, I didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but… I somehow came out of the crowd and faced in the front direction.

Yeah, Issei could see it in a glance. As he progressed further, a recognisable outfit came jumping in my eyes.

Quite a good bishoujo-chan was wearing a costume of an anime character. If he remember correctly it was "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative".

Ah, when looked at closely she resembled Mil Kiss. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well.

The camera-men were taking photographs. Her skirt was short so her panties were intermittently being exposed….

Buchou arrived beside me after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, she panicked.

"Wh-!"

Because of her excessive confusion I got surprised as well. For Buchou to be surprised in this way…..

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, his 'friend' from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were our group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform "

Saji pressed his warning but Mil Kiss while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognised Buchou he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw Mil Kiss, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you "

After finding Kaichou, Mil Kiss happily clung to Kaichou.

Ooh. An acquaintance of Kaichou? As expected, even Saji was having an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this.

…...Hm? Issei just noticed this then but, somehow, he felt like Kaichou and that cosplay girl seemed to resemble… he doubtfully thought this. Without minding, Sirzechs-sama called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

…Serafall-…? I seem to have heard of this name before…

"It's Leviathan-sama."

… For a moment, he couldn't understand Buchou's words. Buchou said once more to me who didn't get it.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

My scream echoes in the corridor! Naturally! You serious! It must be a lie!? The Maou-sama of Leviathan was this person!?

No, indeed she's a super powerful, easily the power of my high tier demons! Even though she was Kaichou's onee-sama, her beauty was something that won't lose to Buchou! However, …he didn't think it would be a girl wearing a cosplay uniform speaking in a cute way… Although it was true that she was beautiful…it was also off putting as her personality was a deep contrast against the stoic Sona.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias greeted.

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

Buchou was also looked a bit troubled!

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

Just because of that you would attack Heaven!? Issei did not know if she was joking or being serious!

"Ise. Greet her."

Like Buchou said, I lower my head and greet her.

"Greetings Maou Serafall… I am Issei Hyudou" he said as he greeted the Maou.

She looked at him.

Her power suddendly flared on a contained radius.

Many of the devils took a knee due to the impressive **weight** her power pushed on them.

Issei just stared at her impassively.

"Oh? Not bad boy… for a human you seem very strong, no wonder she has her eyes on you as well" she said with a mischievous smile.

"O-o-o-onee-sama!" Sona cried out as she put her hands on her mouth.

Saji was grinding his teeth.

"That is not your whole power is it not? Maybe a 10… maybe 15 percent of it?"

"Oh? And smart too! What a shame… maybe you would like to be part of my peerage? That way my little sister would visit her onee-sama a bit more " she said as she twirled her prop.

"But wouldn't that be bad? If something is forced it is later resented, things are much better when they flow organically and in their own peace, what she would be doing would be following the directions of a black mailer… that is far from the sisterly love you want… is it not?" Issei said.

"Urgg… well… when you put it that way... " she said looking to the side.

"Amazing… he managed to calm my sister when no one could" Sona said in awe.

"Let's continue… Serafall-donno, would you and Sona like to come for dinner afterwards? I am sure we can accommodate you two" Issei asked.

Sona blushed and looked to the side unsure on what to do or say.

Saji was looking at her and Issei.

"Sure, we would love to come Issei-kun " was Leviathan (Levi-tan as she asked to be called) answer.

"E… EEEEH?!" Both Sona and Saji said in unison.

Levi-tan just smiled cutely.

After they all left Issei decided to say something "It seems like all the Maous have that feature uh? As in… being annoyingly protective of their siblings uh?"

"Ara Issei-kun, you got it in one" Akeno said.

He then saw a man with red hair, he was an older, more dignified version of Sirzechs.

He looked at Issei with interest.

"Uhmmm… I see, that is why she finds you fascinating… and add that to your power and dominion over an Archangel… yes… I approve of you boy" He said with a smirk as he patted Issei's shoulder.

Issei was confused.

"Did I miss a memo?" Issei said as the rest could not believe how clueless he was at the moment… the only other person who also was lost was Asia.

"Oh my, Ise."

"Otou-san."

Maybe they were touring the school, dad and mom appeared with their hands raised.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?"

Buchou's Otou-sama asks him that.

"Yes. They're my parents."

"I see. Yeah."

Buchou's father stood in front of my mother and father.

Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father." While seeking to handshake, Buchou's father extends his hand to my father.

Getting to know that the gentleman with crimson hair was Buchou's Otou-sama, my father and mother's expression does a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark colour of nervousness. Well that was a given. If they suddenly meet Buchou's father, they would become like that.

"T-T-TTTTTTTTTTTThis is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is….."

Otou-san! This is our home! I can't see this! It's an amazing temperament!

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow, anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so it wasn't easy to able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honour to meet you today."

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father - No no, I talked to my husband about it."

" _Mother! Your words are weird! Since you are not used to using these words usually, it become like this! Uwah, I am seriously embarrassed!_ "

Buchou's face was red as well! She was just like his! A meeting of parents is way too embarrassing after all! He was not prepare for this… not even his time in the kingdom if Mikado or his time on Blasted Tokyo would have prepared for this.

"Yeah. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right."

Ooh, as expected of Buchou's Otou-sama! He can read the atmosphere! Compared to him, isn't my father nervous? Buchou's father extends his hand towards Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me." Kiba bows to my father and mother and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue." Sirzechs-sama will remain here, huh. Well, they just recently exchanged greetings. This time it's between parents.

"Ise, me and your mother will come back after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

"Leave it to me."

Issei was doubting if he really gets it, but on Kiba's guidance, Otou-san and Okaa-san and Buchou's Otou-sama left this place.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?" is what Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Akeno-san also affirmed. What will they talk about? Well, he guess it would be something important to both the upper class devils. They won't call a lower human like me, right.

"Y-Yes. It's fine with me…..." Sirzechs-sama takes Buchou and Akeno-san, and disappeared somewhere.

Asia and Issei were left alone. Asia and him exchanged glances.

"Yeah, shall we return to our class?"

"Yes."

Like this, Asia and Issei returned to the classroom at once.

 **At Issei's home later that day**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

Issei's mother was in a trance looking at Asia on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!" While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. That person, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together… Even though he was that much of a dandy person before. After dinner at the Hyodou house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun. The participants were, my mother and father, Buchou's father and Sirzechs-sama as well as Sona and Levi-tan. While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they shot mutually. The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!". This was like being half dead. They had cheekily shot me as well! Don't take shots of me working on my PVC clay! He don't know what his parents and Buchou's father talked about in school but it's certain they hit off well and had become close. Really, what happened?

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Buchou was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit. "Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

Sirzechs-sama! He's commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension! Ooh! Buchou covered her face with her hands!

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!"

Aah! Buchou ran away not being able to bear it any more!

[Supan!]

Sirzechs-sama is knocked down by Grayfia-san's paper fan!

"Buchou!" Issei became worried and chased after her.

Buchou was sitting in front of his room.

She was puffing her cheeks as if in displeasure. Issei sighed, maybe Sirzechs teasing along with her father's might been a bit too much. "Bu-Buchou. Would you like to enter my room?"

Buchou nodded without any words. Somehow, she became a normal girl.

After entering the room, Buchou jumped on the bed, and was quiet while lying upside down.

It was a situation where it was difficult to say anything. He sat on the floor and was searching for some sensible words in his mind.

"My mother, father, and your family sure got along well."

"…..." Uh, no words. No, I felt that a silent room was more displeasing, so without worrying I continued. "This meeting is… I feel it is good. Dad and mom also seem to be enjoying it. Your father and the others as well…...there's also the point that they were too upbeat but…"

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and Ise's father were talking happily."

Ah, I got a reply. That's good.

"Hey, Ise."

"Yes."

"Are you happy to have met me?"

He didn't imagine that question. Buchou continues on.

"I am happy to have met Ise. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honour. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

"It's an honour, no meeting is ever at chance, there is always a meaning to meeting someone… how it goes is a bit different but I am happy to have managed to be intertwined with you in this thread we call life, without meeting you perhaps I would had left my skill to rust… without meeting you I wouldn't have meet the rest of the ORC, or meet once more my old childhood friend, so no, Rias… I do not regret ever meeting you"

Buchou raises her head, and tells me.

"Ara, I, won't get myself a boyfriend, you know? More than that, for you to say that stuff, it's a bit of a shock."

"Eh? B-But, don't you have to get yourself a husband?" Issei asked a bit confused.

"That's true. For the continuation of the house, getting a son-in law for the house is important."

...? No, once more he didn't get it.

"I decided to model the son-in-law of my house, myself. If I have to do it anyways, I'll rear him according to my own ideals. That way is faster. Hey, Ise."

"Haah, I see." Buchou is going to raise the son-in-law herself, huh. If Issei were to wish, I want to be in that place but that itself was very hard. The future husband of Buchou…... What kind of husband will be born after being reared by Buchou?

"I have thought about my marriage ceremony as well, you know? Japanese style would be good. For the reception, someplace in Japan would be good. If you talk about a place with beautiful scenery then-."

Buchou already had imagined it till there, huh. No, it was normal, all females always dream of being a beautiful bride one day.

His mouth was suddenly closed. She had her arms around his neck, with a chuu… he received Buchou's kiss!? It's a soft and sensual contact!

It's my second kiss with Buchou.

With that, while he was moved, abruptly Buchou's tongue was tasting my lips! Like that it'll enter his mouth-.

Guh!

His and Buchou's tongues intertwined a bit and doing that he was pulled back by his neck, and the kiss that he felt would go deeper had ended!

A thread of saliva was going through mine and Buchou's mouth, Buchou seemed to be making an expression of regret.

"…Uh"

The one who had pulled his neck back was Asia. She's teary eyed.

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Ise. Even though he seemed to be enjoying his long awaited deep kiss that he was desiring… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?"

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair." Asia said pitifully.

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno."

" _Seems like the most tame of cat fights is about to start_ "

-While he think that, the silver haired Maid-san intervenes.

"You two, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Issei-sama, it's unwise."

She separates the two who are glaring at each other, Grayfia-san calms them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good."

Moreover, Sirzechs-sama also enters my room. Is the admiration meeting over?

"I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime."

Talk? What would it be? Ah, Buchou and Akeno-san were called by Sirzechs-sama.

To me who was questioningly thinking that, Sirzechs-sama said something which was beyond my imagination.

"Let's talk about the other Bishop."

"About Gasper… if it's alright I have some help for him… if possible I will let him meet his trainers tomorrow morning… he will be acquainted with them and they will train him to be the best vampire" Issei said.

"Oh? Is that so? Who do you have who can train a vampire?" Sirzechs asked.

"Who is best to train a vampire than a vampire?" Issei said.

"I see… very well in that case nothing more can be said, I trust you can help Ria-tan grow into her full power" he said with a am chuckle, making Rias blush.

 **The next day**

It was early morning and Issei had his gym clothes on as he street a bit, it seems Xenovia and Koneko as well as Saji-kun were here too.

What made the whole thing surreal was the fact that was a moving and speaking cardboard box from

"Is… is that you Gasper?" Issei asked.

The box shook… "No….?" it said pitifully.

"Don't worry… we will help you train, first it will be Xenovia, then Koneko and lastly it will be me" Issei said.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I am a friend of your king… she asked me to train you to become better than the current you, there is a lot of work to do, but once we are done you will not recognize yourself" Issei said.

 **A few minutes later**

Issei realised that having Xenovia get a go was a bad idea, it seems she was a power over brain person and her training would not help Gasper who is a shut in…

Not only that but to 'motivate him' she would chase him with Durandal around… uh… at least she had a nice equipment there.

Next was Koneko who was horrible… just… horrible, trying to force him to eat garlic and holy crosses were thrown his way.

Issei sighed, those 2 were horrible… and Koneko-chan's bullying did not help things along.

"Burroughs… call them forth" Issei commanded.

"As you command" the AI replied.

A flash of light and in front of him were two beings as different as day and night.

One was a being who was human - like, dressed in a long overcoat pants and dress shoes as well as glove of the color white, in his hand a sword.

The other was a being that looked like what a vampire would look.

"Kresnik and Kudlack… these two will help you train… who better to train a vampire than the most powerful of them" Issei said.

Gasper was in shock… he had grown with the tales of those 2, bitter enemies. .. a vampire blessed by God who fought a vampire bathed in the darkness.

"As master Issei commands we shall be your retainers" Kresnik said with a bow.

"Yeah… so you better be grateful, I rather go and fight him but we got to teach ya not to embarrass our race kid" Kudlack said with a manic grin.

"You will also have a playmate as well… come… Alice" Issei said.

A beautiful young girl materialised and did a curtsy.

"Thank you for summoning father…" she said.

"FATHER?!" a few asked in shock such as Xenovia and Gasper.

"it seems that Issei is a beast, to be a single father at such young age" Koneko said.

"It's not like that, she is a being, a fiend… her name is Alice and I am her summoner, she just likes to call me that as she never had a father figure" Issei said patting Alice.

She closed her eyes in delight of her master's touch.

"It seems you have changed too, I like this, perhaps I should call you onii-chan instead?" she said with a playful smirk.

" _change? Was he different before?_ " Xenovia asked herself.

Truth be told they did not know much about him, how he become so powerful nor how and how he is able to summon those beings and how they entered into a contract with him nor how he scouted them.

The vampires begun to teach the young fledgling all the basic of vampires… it seemed as his decision was correct, having strong male models who were vampires that did not berate nor attack him but rather taught him would do better for him.

What really cemented the point was when he was playing with Alice after his training, opening up to her and being less shy, though he still retreated to his box from time to time.

[Za Za…..]

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us.

"A powerful presence is near, father should I kill it?" Alice asked.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata-. Issei recognised him.

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Giii!

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind him, Issei ordered his demons to stand down, however. Why is the Governor of the fallen angels at a place like this!?

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"Yeah, this laidback playboy looking guy is Azazel of the fallen, we meet, had a chat… we even played a few dozen rounds of fighting games on his ps4."

Maybe because of my flippant response he understood, Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures. Let alone thirst for blood, Issei didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"Seriously guys… if you try to fight him as you are… you would all just die needlessly, besides he is not even here for a fight… What do you want you old crow? Stop doing things that will incite people" Issei said.

"Hahaha, my bad Issei-kun...I was just curious and wanted to see the devil with the sword sacred gear who unlocked his Balance Breaker.

"You mean Kiba? He is not here… he is busy, so I am sorry but won't be available for a while" Issei replied.

"Ah is that so? Pity then" he said clearly disheartened with the news.

Azazel points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's face-, more like Azazel is peering into both his eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. Issei though it's an obvious reaction.

However, he didn't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but…. Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practising, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them….." Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards me.

"Sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately… at least as things are now" is what Azazel says but….

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me using deception?" Issei unconsciously complained as well. However, he was seriously surprised. For the client to be the Governor of the fallen angels, there are limits to even bad jokes.

But, Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

Saying that, he left the place.

"You have have a horrible sense of humor" Issei complained.

And so Gasper then begun to use his gear as Saji drained its power somewhat to keep it from going wild.

So far it seems like the problem was not his inherent weakness but something else.

Kudlack and Kresnik informed him afterwards of something in private.

"Master Issei, this vampire fledgling… he has a monstrous side… a power so deep and so dark that only a demon of the level of Alice (Fiend) and above could handle, we will train him on his vampiric abilities but his power is more than what we both could manage" Kresnik said.

"Kehehehe… that vampire should just go wild and have fun… a bath of fresh blood is all he needs" Kudlack said with a manic grin. "Still his dormant power makes even me shiver in excitement"

Issei looked over as Alice made a crown of flowers and laid it on Gasper head.

"His dormant power might be dark… it might be strong… but he deserves to be trained on how to use and control it. He deserves to have a life outside those walls without the fear of his power overwhelming him" Issei said.

Both demons bowed.

"As you ordered it shall be done" they both said as they vanished into the gauntlet.

 **The next day**

Issei woke up early that morning, he dressed up with his white samurai gear and equipped Masakado's blade as well as his trusty handgun loaded with Prometheus bullets and had a few Panic Rounds as well as well as .45 ACP rounds and a lot of magical items stored in his gauntlet.

" _ **It seems you are ready for war**_ " Ddraig said chuckling.

"is it that much of a surprise? There is a possibility someone might want to attack and instigate the 3 way war again by assassinating one or many of the top heads of the factions, I am just preparing for the eventuality" Issei said.

" _ **Umm I see… hope for the best but prepare for the worst, your time in that land sure has made you into a person with a warrior's mentality**_ " Ddraig said with a smirk.

"Not so sure, true I am now equipped to deal with situations that a 'me' that never gone through those situations would be… but it also made me empathetic as well as level headed, I have power but I don't let it control it, no… I direct and channel it but without changing its nature… it is foolish to go against nature" Issei said.

" _ **Wise words partner**_ "

"Are they? I want to think they are" Issei said smiling.

" _ **You should wake the young nun… time's a wastin**_ "

And so Issei knocked on her door.

"Come on Asia, we are going to be late"

Asia woke up feeling sleepy but remembered what was to happen today.

She moved rather quickly.

She then saw Issei and his gear.

"Come… let's go" Issei said extending his hand towards Asia.

Asia smiled and took his hand and left home at the crack of dawn.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gates of school… Asia shivered, she was afraid as people who demonized her and expelled from the church and from going to heaven would also be there… would they attack her? Denounce her again as a witch?

"Remember what Metatron said… stay firm and show no fear… even if God is gone… so long as I am here I will not allow harm to befall you" Issei said looking towards the gates.

Asia nodded.

She believed in him.

They went into the school where they meet up with Kiba, Rias and Akeno.

Koneko was to stay with Gasper to keep him company for the duration of the summit.

They walked through the halls when they arrived in front of a door.

Knock Knock.

Buchou knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opens the door, and there is-

A gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who Issei recognised are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

Asia grabbed the end of his clothes as if uneasy. Issei lightly clasped her hand to ease her.

On the Devil side. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama. Ah, the waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart.

On the Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san and a unknown girl Angel-san. Normal angels have white wings after all. More like, she's an amazing beauty.

On the Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled and the Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

Glancing at me, Azazel's lips end rose as if happily. Ooh, today he isn't wearing a yukata but a black robe elaborated with ornaments. As expected he won't be wearing a yukata in this place.

Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduces Buchou to the VIP of the other factions. Buchou also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more." Michael-san says his thanks to Buchou. Buchou conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble." Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. What an attitude, but Issei supposed it was his way of dealing with things. Buchou also twitched her mouth.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges us to the chairs near the wall. Sona-Kaichou was already sitting on one of those seats .

Buchou sits besides Kaichou. Buchou makes me sit beside her, after that is Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan sat in turn.

After confirming that, Sirzechs-sama says."Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

" _Huh? Kaichou knows about it as well?_ " Issei thought to himself.

Issei glanced towards Kaichou but she didn't have a particularly surprised expression.

Was she informed about it beforehand by Buchou or her onee-san, Leviathan-sama? That seems like a possibility.

As if it were ordinary, Grayfia-san looked like she knew about it as well.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began-.

The conference is progressing smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels-." Michael-san says that.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs-sama also says that.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but Issei thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

Ooh, the VIPs are doing a fastidious conversation but honestly the subject to me is boring. Since his devil history is too shallow. He don't know what's happening.

Devils, angels, fallen angels, it may be a valuable conversation for them but Issei did not understand it at all. Still Issei kept close attention to it all and begun to learn more and more about the 3 factions and their inner workings.

Rias was looking nervous so she grasped Issei's hand.

Participating in this important meeting, and she has to report as well, it may be natural. Even Buchou will be nervous. Since it seems it's being said that this conference may be written down in history.

Issei clasped Buchou's hands without saying anything. Buchou, if this is alright with you then I'll lend you my strength any time.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Ise-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.) Akeno-san says it in a small voice while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Ise's hands. This is the most effective after all.)

(If my courage is alright with you, then take it as much as you want)...Before he knew it Buchou and Akeno-san have made up, that's good.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it. Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all. Due to her speech, something with the 3 great power's may change. No matter how courageous Buchou is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful. Besides, Buchou is around the same age as me (current chronologically speaking)-and a girl.

It was the latter part that shook them.

"It was then when Issei Hyudou summoned "God's Voice"... Kokabiel and Metatron fought fiercely and Metatron delivered a devastating blow… it was when Kokabiel laid broken on the floor when The Vanishing Dragon appeared under orders to rescue Kokabiel as to be punished for his actions, when refusing to back from delivering the killing blow, Issei impaled Kokabiel using a special skill vanished and pierced Kokabiel on the chest right on the heart, completely bypassing Vali and effectively killing him"

The angels, Michael and the lady angel both turned to look at Issei who was sitting unperturbed.

Even Azazel looked at him strangely.

"So… big brother Metatron uh? That would be quite a claim… should it be true… he died in the 3 way war… I should know, I saw it happen and no sacred gears exist with an ability to recall angels… at least not to my knowledge and I am very knowledgeable on that subject" Azazel said.

"In other words you can't believe what happened and think is a fanciful invention… however as I can see from the Angel's apprehensiveness they already know the truth" Issei said.

Both angels closed their eyes "Yes, it is as you say Issei-san… we received a single metal feather made of pure silver and we ran a test on it… it is indeed one of brother Metatron's…" he said as the female angel gasped.

"Still… it would be nice to have evidence other than a feather that could have been found anywhere should a person be lucky" Azazel said.

"Evidence, should it be required, will be provided, but it will be only for your eyes and no others, what I show shouldn't leave the confines of the people here if possible" Issei said.

"Yes, I understand" Azazel said nodding, it seems he could be something else besides a prankster.

"Archangel Michael… I have a need to ask you something… depending on your answer it will hinge how this will go forth" Issei said.

A priest stood up "You dare talk to Michael, the Holy Host that way you impudent brat?!"

"Silence" Issei said as he glared at the priest who recoiled as if struck.

"I have no doubt that Rias new knight informed the church and that they had informed the angels of if, if in a heavily censored version of it… so now, Xenovia Quarta, knight of the King Rias Gremory, my friend, say the words which Metatron entrusted to you and say then in this place were the angels will hear with no interference." Issei said.

Xenovia looked at Rias who nodded.

She gulped and took the center stage.

She then said his message, little by little the priests and bishop's faces drained of blood as the angels had grief and pain in their faces.

"This just shows my incompetence… I let wrongs slip truth the cracks… crimes that should be punished are let go, the guilty prosper and the just suffer" Michael said.

"Michael… you are not God… you are doing the best you can" the female angel said.

"I am a poor excuse of a replacement… What the people need is a God… not my excuses, Gabriel" Michael said.

"There is a need to right the wrongs that the church did… so I want to ask of you to grant a selfish request of mine… can you allow Asia and Xenovia to pray and be heard?" Issei asked.

"Issei" Asia said in shock, Xenovia was taken back, why was he doing this? For someone he only meet once?

Michael bowed to both Asia and Xenovia both.

" T lose you, Xenovia is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics. And you Asia because of your Sacred Gear ability had to be separated, this was a complete and gross oversight as we were assured you both would be taken care of, we… I had hopped that they would find you a home to be with and be given a stipend so you can live a comfortable life and have a normal life, never would I have thought that they would demonize you… they shall be… chastisement from our part" Michael said sincerely hurt by what had transpired to the two.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why." Asia said.

"The fact that you suffered this tribulations, that is our crime." Michael said.

"It's al right. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life." Asia said with a smile.

Xenovia thought that way of her life with us….

There's also the part of her being a bit too otherworldly but she isn't a bad girl.

Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour! Not to mention I also spoke to Metatron-sama as well… I meet and done many things with how my life is now" On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates intended on killing her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well... seems like Issei-kun had some involvement on it as well if my sources are to be believed"

"That is correct… they planned on extracting Asia's sacred gear… I stopped them" Issei said.

"yet things are rarely that simple, tell me… how did you manage to create such miasma? Me and a team went to investigate and we had to leave from time to time as our resistance to it was not nearly enough to deal with it" Azazel said.

According to what Issei learned both fallen and devils share the underworld, it is just as large as the world and they have very low numbers, compared to humanity as a whole.

"Umm… a little fly helped me" Issei said with a smirk.

"he speaks the truth… there is no deceit on him" Michael said.

Azazel frowned, he too could sense it, there was no inherent lie on what he said… the lie was in what he did **not** said.

Issei was a person that he had a hard time deciphering… and he loved it, he might become a new past time… deciphering him.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

Azazel's gaze this time turns to Issei.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?" he asked.

"As long as humanity is not harmed… and no one suffers nor their free will taken...I see no objections" Issei said.

Just then…

-Issei's body's functions stop for a moment… he recognised this sensation, he felt it before.

That's right, this is the same sensation when he received Gasper's time stopping.

Releasing a bit more of his own power he overpowered the ability completely.

"…Ara?" Michael said as he looked out the window.

"Everyone, stay away from the windows, overturn the table and use it to block the view from outside… anyone here able to make some barriers do so now to increase the windows strenght" Issei said.

Looking around, people were divided between those that could move and those that were stopped. All the big-shots were moving. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, Michael-san and Azazel, as well as the Vanishing Dragon, seemed to be able to move.

The club members were—

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened."

Just as Buchou said, Xenovia was holding the really dangerous sword that kept giving off a holy aura. She seemed to be putting it away right at that moment, and the holy sword was returned to the space-time warp.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. —When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." This girl remembered the instant of time being stopped with her body!? As usual, her body's specs are frightening…

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened here… could it be?" Issei asked.

Rias eyes widened in shock.

"Gasper!" Rias said.

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack." Interrupting Buchou's words as she seemed to answer, Azazel said this.

"This was too well thought out and the timing was perfect, not only that but it seems they have somehow weapon used Gasper to use against all of us" Issei said analyzing the situation clinically.

"Uhmmm yes… this is [Forbidden Balor view] alright" Azazel said nodding and accepting Issei's analysis.

"Any luck on getting reinforcements?" Issei asked.

"None… communications are down and they are sealing our teleporting magic, we are stuck, at least until we make a spell to override theirs" Grayfia said.

"What would be the ETA of it?" Issei asked.

"unknown as their magic has many variables… could take an hour or more" she informed as something blasted into the windows.

"We don't have the luxury to wait, everyone who has strong destructive abilities please stand to the right of the room, those with complimentary or support abilities to the left" Issei said.

They blinked but did as so.

"Michael will go with Lucifer, Serafall will remain here to cover with Gabriel, any problems you may have leave it for later, survival comes first, Azazel you will go out first to buy some time, if Gasper is somewhat involved it was not by his choosing, his personality doesn't match with this… so Rias and myself will liberate him from his captors" Issei said.

They all nodded.

"What about myself?" Grayfia asked.

"Keep up on breaking this spell… the more you do, the more resources will be used, so less people will be available to use in case of attacks" Issei said.

"Burroughs… open Mido" Issei commanded.

The screen changed and a pixelated face appeared.

"Welcome to the cathedral of Shadows where demons gather… ah master Issei what can I do for you?" Mido asked.

"Update the compendium… all of them" he said.

"Certainly"

…

…

"Done…" thank you Mido.

"Remember… come back with more demons"

"Where is Gasper?" Issei asked.

"He is in the ORC room… on the other side of campus" she said biting her nail.

"Koneko was with him… so… she must either be captured or…"

"Hope for the best" Issei said as he raided his equipment.

"but it will take time… and by the looks of things we will be overrun" Rias said.

"Before I leave… a word, the school was covered in a barrier, correct? To prevent any interference?" Issei asked.

"Yes, myself, Michael and Sirzechs made it" Azazel said.

"Then how did they get inside?"

…!

"A traitor!" Azazel said.

They all looked at him.

"Aww come on… do I have so little trust?" Azazel said wynning.

"Yup"

"pretty much"

"Chech… bastards" Azazel muttered.

"Anyways we could leave, but it would take more time that way, also it seems transfer magic is put as it is blocked… got any suggestions?" Issei asked.

Sirzechs thought for a bit.

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it." Rias said.

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

Issei had heard of this. Castling—a technique to instantly switch the locations of the "king" and "rook". It seems that the move he used to beat Sona would be useful here as well.

In other words, Buchou can transfer over to the old school building in an instant!

it's teleportation, we don't need to go outside! An instant charge at the enemy's centre! The enemy will also be surprised by this! Maybe the mastermind that he mentioned will also be surprised and come out.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer ojou-sama and one other." Grayfia clarified.

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-san, I'll also go"

Issei raised his hand and volunteered. It was his important kouhai. He would save him together with Buchou. Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards him for a moment.

"Do it" he ordered.

With that he and Grayfia send us both to the ORC room.

Were Rias and Issei stood was now a single rook piece.

 **Seconds later**

"Mazio!" Issei yelled.

Electric power washed over the hoards of magicians killing them in one shot.

Twisting his body, Issei used his blade to block an attack towards Rias.

He smirked.

"Megidoplasma!"

Only a charred silhouette on the wall was what remained of the hoard of magicians.

Koneko was on a platform, her body laid unconscious and broken, her clothes ripped due to heavy combat, she was chained with special manages and to his side was Gasper along with a small group of magicians.

"Don't fucking move!" a magician said as they pulled a thin silver knife and placed it on Gasper's neck.

"One move… even a single twitch… I will cut his neck" the magician said.

 **Conference room**

Vali was out fighting donning his Balance Breaker… and so the leaders had a small chat before deploying.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before." Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question."It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." Michael-san said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"—The [Khaos Brigade]."

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael-san asked that.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

[—!]

Everyone became speechless at Azazel's confession.

"...I see, so that person has moved. The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began." Sirzechs-sama also wore a grim expression.

A magic circle appeared.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade".]

Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs made a sour expression."—The magic circle of Leviathan."

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs said this.

The woman—Cattleya Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke. "The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult." Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

Yes, this was a coup d'état. A rebellion by the old Maou faction against the new Maou faction. To declare this at such a time and place…Moreover, they were lending a hand to the terrorist group.

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

they did this coup d'état after learning everything about the non-existence of God and the peace conference of the three great powers. Moreover, they really have taken the opposite path, coming here while considering all this.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, it just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for its help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

—What!

For such a thing to occur. So the magicians rampaging outside must be those who endorse these people.

If Azazel's story from before was true, then in addition to the old Maou faction and the magicians, rebels from the fallen angels and angels have appeared as well.

…Do they really hate peace so much?

Sirzechs smiled very sarcastically.

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis." The strongest dragon at the top even feared by God.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if it's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over." The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Cattleya's words.

However—. There was just one person who seemed pleasant and was smiling.

"Ku…Kukukukuku." Only that person-—.Seemed completely strange-—.

He showed a wicked smile like that of a bad boy.

"Azazel, what's so funny?" Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?" Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who are about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far?!" Cattleya was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body. It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

Azazel stood up—. The Governor of the fallen angels began releasing a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement.

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

That was Sirzechs final warning. Cattleya shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad." Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand.

Don! The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light! What a thing!

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness—.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own."I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

 **ORC room**

Issei was in what you could call a rock and and hard place.

"Burroughs… bring the shogun" Issei ordered.

A small cat was summoned but this one had a ornamental Japanese armor.

"Neko Shogun… kill them" Issei ordered.

The cat vanished in a flash.

The magician moved his wrist to impale Gasper and the other towards Koneko.

Pshhhhh

Blood.

Copious amounts of blood.

"My arm!" one yelled.

"Oh… oh shit… What the Fuck?"

Then their heads slid from their shoulders.

"your will is done Issei-donno, I await further orders" Neko shogun said.

"Deliver this to Xenovia, you will recognize her by her blue hair, tell her how to use them" Issei said.

He gave Neko Shogun a few stones and his face changed into a mischievous one.

"I will deliver it swiftly-nya" it said as it vanished.

They had to deal with another problem.

"no… **No!** I can't. .. I can't stop it! It isn't me… **It isn't me!** " The vampire yelled and trashed as he fought against a foreign power that had forcibly made his gear run amok.

Another demon was summoned.

"Gasper-kun" a gentle voice said.

"Alice… Alice-chan? You have to get out… is dangerous! My gear… my power" he said.

"The magicians are gone… now you have to fight it… regain control Gasper-kun" she said as she stroked his cheek gently.

"I… I'll try" he said.

"No… do more… Gasper Vladi, your master is watching you, she things you need protecting and saving… bit you don't and you know it, your power is far more vast than this, controlling this gear should be a cakewalk… now concentrate. .. dive deep into the darkness within and search for it… What is your drive? What would you kill for… What are you prepared to die for?" Alice said.

Rias wanted to hug him but was pulled back by Issei.

With his blade he sliced his palm.

"Drink...use my power as are Catalyst for your road… you deserve the chance to have have a life out of the confines of walls… I give you this chance, because you deserve the ability to choose your path" Issei said.

Blood feel to his face… them. .. he licked it.

Magicians then bursted in.

They caught us flat footed.

Alice turned but then…

All the magicians felt to the floor… their magical power was drained to the point of exhaustion.

"Way to go Gasper" Issei said.

Koneko was liberated from her restraints and Issei carried her in bridal style.

His gauntlet then rung… a face appeared.

"Nya! Message deliver Issei-donno" Neko shogun said with a smile. "Ran into a bit of a jam but I done my job, you may want to hurry up-nya… the masternyan of this has arrived and is fighting the fallen one" he said and then cut off.

They looked outside through a window and sure enough they could see them over the distance.

Issei placed Koneko on the desk and raised her shirt a bit and applied something to her.

All her wounds begun to vanish and she stirred.

"Uh? What? Rias-senpai…? Issei-senpai?" she said as she got up feeling a bit dizzy.

She then shook her head, "You got to get out!" she said in fright and then noticed what had happened.

"We need to go" Issei said.

Koneko just nodded.

They jumped down from the window, glass shards rained as they fell down, with a thud Issei landed and just as he touched ground he rolled forward to protect himself.

Unholstering his gun quickly he shot a couple of magicians as they ran towards the conference room.

Issei loaded Prometheus rounds as shot at the magicians… incineration was instantaneous.

"Keep moving, don't stop, any attack must be done while moving" Issei said.

Koneko would be useless right now as she only fought with her hands and she looked down.

Issei then gave Koneko the first gun he found when inspecting the depths of Mikado… it was a small gun, nothing about it was of note.

"take this, load the clip and squeeze the trigger, mind your aim and cover Rias when necessary" Issei said.

Koneko looked at the gun and then nodded.

Issei looked around, there were too many magicians… he needed to clear the hoard.

Stretching his arm out a golden outline formed on his arm.

"Heaven's Bow!" Issei shouted.

Then it rained arrows everywhere.

Magicians bursted from the power of the arrows that rained on them, a lucky few had limbs blown off.

Koneko and Rias both ran through the opening Issei had created as Koneko shot every enemy she saw due to her high dexterity.

They managed to reach the conference room and found battle had begun, it seems like the mastermind did not wish to let them organize, she was now fighting Azazel.

Gabriel opened the barrier and let them in.

"Have they found the traitor?" Issei asked.

"No… it has been hard due to current events"Sirzechs said.

"who is the enemy?" Issei asked.

"The only who was to be the rightful inheritor of the title I posses… Cattleya Leviathan" Serafall answered.

"Uh… she is not what I was expecting… frankly I am disappointed" Issei said.

Azazel laughed and it cost him a blow on his stomach with Cattleya's magic.

She looked at Issei.

"an who are you to speak of me with such insolence?" she said as she glared at him.

He walked out of the barrier much to the shock of them all.

"Burroughs estimate her power" Issei said.

"her power would be roughly the same as your top middle tier demons you currently have, however that may be a discrepancy as I cannot ascertain for sure her power as it's the first time we meet her" Burroughs said.

"You are a Leviathan… to be honest I was expecting something more akin a demonic whale that swallows all of creation… something to find a lady devil to be Leviathan… it kinda ruins the whole theatrics of its description on the Bible" Issei said as he looked at her.

"Insolence! Your kind will not be allowed to exist! You and your species shall vanish, this world it will be only for us!" she declared.

"Shut up!" Issei yelled.

They looked at him.

"Everywhere… everywhere I go… must it always be the same? Must people always try to enslave and destroy people… just because they refuse to compromise? Must the road I took always be filled with strife?" Issei said to himself.

"Cattleya Leviathan, descendant of a maou… you and the old Maou faction are now known as my enemies as you all wish to create a world of Chaos… you will taste the power of humanity now" Issei said.

"THERE IS A LIMIT TO YOUR INSOLENCE BOY!" she yelled as her power flared.

"Hey… you sure you gonna be alright? She isn't someone to take lightly ya know?" he said.

He let of a single powerful shout.

"War cry!"

Cattleya felt her body get heavy and sluggish.

"Fatal sword" Issei said.

Using his strength, with a single hit he made Cattleya fall to the ground.

Issei walked slowly towards her.

"Gegh… you… impossible…. How dare you lower life being forcing me to stand on the same level as you" she yelled at him.

"Same old same old… people like you just can't imagine that a human… a being so below you, being able to match you… do you really think humanity wouldn't be able to fight you and those like you, sure humanity is weak… that is why we have bonds… our strength comes from our hearts, holding out hands we attain a greater power… I shall demonstrate that power" Issei said.

"Come and serve me, demon who flees from the light… come forth Lucifuge!"

In front of him a named demon… one for the qualifications of a Maou appeared.

The prime minister of hell itself, one with the power and dominion over all of treasures.

Grayfia saw this and fell to her knees.

"It can't be… he… he was defeated… he is dead, he can't be" Grayfia looked horror struck at seeing her ancestor she was taught to fear and revere.

He was a devil deeply rooted on the old Maou faction, he would surely help Cattleya and attack them… she never thought she would see what happen next.

"I thank you for summoning master Issei… command me" he said.

"Impossible… a devil hand picked by a Satan to govern Hell… you fallen so far as to serve a human?!" Cattleya said.

"Hohoho… you say funny things, you mean you can't perceive his power? My you still much to learn if you can't perceive it… and the folly of making an enemy of my master" he said with a evil smirk.

"Light Devourer" he proclaimed.

Darkness enveloped her and burned her.

"Gaaah!" she yelled.

Issei rushed in and delivered a swift kick to her ribs.

"Andalucía!" Issei said as he did a punishing piercing strike at Cattleya.

She dodged it only to be hit by Azazel.

"You didn't think I would let the boy fight my own battles did you?" Azazel said with a roguish grin.

Something then crashed in front of us.

It was Azazel.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

It was the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel." While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before them. "The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…" Azazel laughed at himself.

Vali stored away his mask on his helmet with a clang, and showed his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?" Azazel asked.

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel's body to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck." And so the lady sneered at Azazel.

Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

…W-What? …Lucifer?

Issei then begun to laugh heartily.

"Jonathan would have had a good laugh at this, as well as Walter" Issei said wiping a tear.

Vali was confused… who were those people… why would they laugh.

"Lucifuge… return… rest my friend" Issei said as the devil vanished.

Issei gauntlet shone brightly.

"Yes...it seems you wish for a chance to test the fledgling of Chaos… is only natural for a being of Law to fight him" Issei said.

Vali readied himself.

"Come… oh great Chariot of God, he who carried his magnificence!" Issei said.

A being materialised in front of them.

Gabriel and Michael stood in both shock and awe.

Raw power.

Radiance beyond any Archangel.

"It can't be" Michael said in shock.

"Impossible" Gabriel said.

Xenovia was confused.

"Merkabah… God's chariot" Michael said.

"On his war form no less" Michael said.

"Eh what does that mean?" Xenovia asked.

"Angels have 2 forms… the one you see that we use to not scare believers… and the form our brother has right now, on that form our power is on the scale of the Maou, however it is taxing to maintain… but he mastered that form, he is always at 100 percent of power without the backlash of such power… the only one close to that was Metatron, and he used a hybrid form… to think… this human had him as well" Michael said.

"Be purged by the light… so sayeth the Lord" Merkabah said.

"Great Logos!"

Vali was thrown to the floor violently as Cattleya suffered more damage.

"You shall not resist!" Merkabah said delivering a devastating blow that lowered their attack and defence.

"Not so fast… DIVIDE!" Vali yelled.

Merkabah felt that it's power was halved.

"Xenovia… Now… use one of **it** " Issei said.

Xenovia threw a rock at Merkabah and instantly recovered his lost strength.

"What?!" Vali was in shock.

His ability had worked… he had now the stolen power… how did it recover it?

"Dekaja" Issei said as Vali felt the power boost he obtained from his ability leave.

" _ **impossible**_ " said Albion.

Issei delivered a heavy punch to his exposed face making him go down.

Vali was surprised.

He felt something warm on his lips.

"Uh… my blood… it has been a while since I seen it" he said as he stood up. "What do you say Albion, should we use Imperio Juggernaut?" Vali asked.

Albion was quiet.

" _ **Yes… fight my host… that has yet to call upon my power**_ " Ddraig said with a smirk.

" _ **Do as you will Vali**_ " Albion said.

" _ **Issei, call upon me… unleash my power upon your enemies and show them the might of the crimson dragon and that of humanity**_ " Ddraig said with a roar.

Issei closed his eyes the gauntlet appeared on his arm.

"By the soul of the ceindon dragon… I call upon your power… come forth… Balance Breaker!" Issei said.

His armor was dragon-like, however it kept with his wishes and looked like his samurai garb… only if it was made of crimson scales.

"Yes, you are an opponent that won't disappoint, you know… at first when I learned of you I was disappointed… your father and mother both normal people… you had no background on the supernatural… and then I see this… and yet I believe this is still not your true power… how shall I make you motivated to reveal it all and go all out? Perhaps I shall hunt down your father and mother and kill them, shall that perhaps be enough motivation for you to rage and go all out I wonder?" he said with a kind smile.

"Mortal jihad" Issei said.

A single hit made Vali tumble feet over ass for a couple yards.

[BOOST]

Rias was trembling, Gasper was trembling, Azazel just look with interest.

"You are going to have to go through me asshole" Issei said.

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Issei rushed at him and hit him in the face, but Vali dodged and delivered a Haymaker to his face.

[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]

"You aren't the only one who can do that trick Vali! Serpent of Sheol!"

Immediately Vali felt his magical power and stamina sapped violently from his as Issei wounds recovered.

"Tricky bastard" Vali said as he jumped back.

"Thunder reign" Merkabah yelled.

Thunder rained upon Vali and Cattleya who for a second forgot about the fight as she was entranced by the fight.

"Do not think I had forgotten about you, **filth** " Merkabah said.

"You bastards…. How dare you humiliate me! You shall taste my power!" Cattleya shouted as she consumed something.

It was then when her wounds closed and her power skyrocketed.

"That kind of power is not of a descendant of a Maou… could it be?" Azazel said.

She attacked Merkabah entangling with her arm that became long and snake-like.

"DIE! If it takes my life to destroy **the chariot** it will be worth it to deliver such devastating blow to the angel faction!" With it she detonated along with Merkabah. Both were destroyed.

"Brother!" Michael yelled as his brother Merkabah was destroyed in a suicide attack.

Vali however knew something was wrong as Issei was way to calm.

"Come forth… Black Maria!" he said.

A woman dressed with only as veil, skin dark as ebony, had perfect proportions and exuded an air of seduction and motherhood with her kind Visage.

"Samarecarm!" she said as she made Merkabah return from the death.

"Impossible… who?" Michael said in awe.

Issei sheathed his sword.

"You are handicapping yourself? Don't be conceited, I have more combat experience and greater mastery over my sacred gear" Vali said.

"Luster Candy" Merkabah said as Issei shinned.

He rushed towards Vali with as fist raised.

"Akasha Art!"

Vali's fist meet with Issei's and a powerful shockwave occurred.

Issei was sent flying back tumbling backwards only to be caught on Black Maria's embrace.

Vali was standing still, there was a sharp pain in his arm.

It seems that while he managed to land a devastating blow to Issei he had, in turn, crippled his arm. His bones were effectively broken and unusable for the foreseeable future.

He grasped his arm and looked at Issei who stood up once more.

He rushed again… this time with a smirk on his face.

"Akasha Art!" he yelled.

Vali used the stored power he had to increase his defence, to let his draconic armor absorb the attack.

The second Issei's fist connected with his armor he knew it had been a bad choice.

One. Single. Punch.

[Divine Dividing] laid scattered in pieces, only a white gauntlet was on his broken hand, Issei's attack had pierced trough his defence.

"It is time… we should show my rival a lesson, don't you think so as well?" Vali said with a smirk

Albion sneered.

"I, who am about to awaken,  
Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God  
I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"  
I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy  
And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"

Vali's power surged as his armor reformed with more plating and somewhat more intimidating.

"Juggernaut drive… oh no… this is bad" Sirzechs said.

Vali's draining ability had skyrocketed, and his power output was now at least 10 times… more than enough to kill a Maou.

"I made the right choice… I am glad… come… show me your power RIVAL!" Vali said as he charged at Issei.

Issei received a devastating flurry of attacks, he rolled over the floor coughing blood.

"Issei!" Rias yelled in horror.

"Issei! No!" Xenovia yelled.

Using his blade he stood up, half of his armor had been literally ripped apart.

Issei used his sword as he wobbly stood up, everything looked blurry.

"You are strong my rival… so much that holding back would be an insult, to survive that attack while on Balance Breaker… you surely are a formidable opponent, not even a Maou would have been able to withstand that" Vali said.

As Vali was talking Issei then took a crystal hourglass… and shattered it.

Just like a small scale version of Gasper's [Forbidden Balor view ] time was stopped for ALL save Issei and his demons.

"Heal me and use Soma on me Black Maria, Merkabah boost me up… and Ddraig, do the same… do it till I am at least 30 times more powerful than Vali" Issei said.

Both demons nodded as they did what they were commanded.

Issei's wounds knikt themselves and his magical power was refilled as his strength boosted itself via Merkabah's Luster Candy and the 250 [Boosts] from Ddraig.

"Serpent of Sheol! Fatal Sword! Nihil claw! Andalucía! Great Logos! Serpent of Sheol!" Issei delivered Heavy attacks at him while time was frozen.

"You shalt not resist" Merkabah said as he delivered his own attack "Chariot" as well.

"Man… that was my last one… such a shame too" Issei muttered.

3...2...1…

"Guah!" Vali shouted as all the attacks took place in a single instance (For his perspective)

Vali looked at Issei who just looked down.

" _ **What's wrong Albion? I thought your host would been more powerful seeing as he was sired by the true Maou, so far this… so called pathetic human has made as mockery of your host and can even use your ability as well… hahaha, oh how have you fallen… it seems fortune has blessed me with such a host, Listen well white one… it is me and my host who shall be King of all Dragons**_ " Ddraig boasted.

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and Issei.

It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth and tried to stand up straight.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time." Vali sighed "I was having a good time too"

"Who are you?"

Issei pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"—He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel."Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"another mid-boss character uh? One or two won't make a difference" Issei said.

"Oi oi… that's kinda harsh there brother, still if you wanna fight… I am more than happy to oblige, I ain't like that old coot, I do what I want when I want" Bikou said.

"However we already made some plans so… till later!" he said with a smirk.

The youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground. Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!" Issei yelled as he dashed towards the.

Vali extended his arm and shot a huge ball of energy towards…

The barrier… no, this kind of attack.

Issei turned around… "Merkabah Shield them!"

He nodded as extended his arms.

Using his body as a shield he took the brunt of the attack… his body had many cracks.

"Rest… you have more than earned it… old friend" Issei said.

Merkabah vanished into a stream of data.

It was when all danger had passed when his armor vanished and he fell face first into the cold ground… his stamina beyond drained from his improper use of his Balance Breaker and his stupid stunt using the crystal hourglass he got from Nanashi back on Blasted Tokyo.

Black Maria bowed to them and vanished as well.

Everyone was shocked at what happened and what the lone human had done… but no one was as shocked as Grayfia at seeing the 'Original' Lucifuge...the founder of her family line.

Chapter end.


End file.
